Entre las alas de un ángel
by Anyara
Summary: El amor es la única arma con la que contamos, y en ocasiones la desesperación puede ser un gran enemigo...InuKag...CAPITULO XV... Nuesros Paraíso...FINAL...
1. Default Chapter

Bueno Inuyasha y los demás no me pertenecen.

Debo decir que esta es la última historia que estoy escribiendo, he intentado mejorar bastantes aspectos en el relato, no soy perfecta, es una historia muy romántica y así como decimos con mi amiga Chibi (Chiisana Minako), con quien por cierto he escrito, es peligroso para la salud, ya que estas propenso a una enfermedad relacionada con el azúcar.

Esta historia es un Universo Alterno, sé que las personalidades de Inu y Kag, no son tan similares a los originales, pero bueno, solo les comento que este trabajo para mi es entrañable, lleva mucho de lo que soy en él y en lo que creo, intento quizás plasmar mi anhelo de hallar en algún sitio un ser maravilloso, solo para mi…

A quienes leyeron hasta aquí se los agradezco y disfrútenlo, a los demás no puedo decirles mucho por lógica.

Entre las alas de un ángel

Autor: Anyara

Capitulo I

**Caminando por las nubes**

El lugar en el que se encontraba irradiaba una hermosa luz blanquecina, que a pesar de ser tan intensa no resultaba molesta, se respiraban un sin fin de aromas florales, además de muchísima tranquilidad y todo estaba rodeado de un maravilloso canto que llenaba el aire, avanzaba con mucha alegría casi sin tocar el acolchado piso cubierto de un césped perfecto, que por cierto nadie se encargaba de mantenerlo de ese modo, todo en aquel lugar fluía de modo natural, manteniendo ese paraíso, sentía como múltiples gotitas del rocío de la tarde humedecían sus diminutas extremidades, siguiendo el llamado de su Señor, el que se había manifestado como un susurro en su oído, acudiendo de inmediato.

Se encontró frente a una gran escalinata de un blanco impecable, custodiada por un sin fin de seres de luz, que con sus hermosas voces eran quienes entonaban las alabanzas que llenaban el lugar.

A quienes hallo primero, fue a los Arcángeles, seres envueltos en vestimentas, que parecían hermosos suspiros alados, luego a continuación de una gran cantidad de ellos, se encontró con las Principalidades, seres en estatura mas altos, mas difusos a sus ojos, pues la luz que irradiaban la cegaba un poco, haciendo ellos una hermosa reverencia en conjunto, abriéndole paso, luego de ello y maravillada como se encontraba, paso entre las Virtudes, los Dominios y los Tronos, cuyas alas de cristal lograron asombrarla, los Querubines seres que superaban en magnificencia todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento, cuando finalmente llego frente al muro hecho por los seres que preceden al Padre, los brillantes Serafines, envueltos en fuego y rubí, pero cubiertos por una ola embriagadora de amor, que inundaba ya su ser, permitiendo amorosamente su ingreso… como anhelaba poder crecer en amor, lo suficiente, para estar ahí a los pies de Dios…

Todo lo que lograba ver era un intensa luz que jugaba con los tonos dorados, rosas y azules y en su interior una paz enorme, esa sensación ya la conocía, la tuvo el día en que llegó a este mundo, en su alma, aspiraba a vivir cada segundo inmersa en esa misma paz, pero el recorrido era largo, debía alcanzar en amor a cada uno de los seres que le habían abierto paso hasta aquí.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, su apariencia humana había evolucionado al paso del tiempo, claro que en este sitio era algo relativo, su apariencia actual era la de una mujer de unos veinte años y había conservado los recuerdos de su última vida, pero eso no debía de extrañarla mucho, ya que muchos de sus hermanos podían recordar mas de una vida.

Escucho una voz, salir de la luz, resonante y potente, dirigirse a ella, quien permanecía arrodillada y con la cabeza agachas, sus manos unidas, como en oración… mostrando un estado de calma… esta era la segunda vez que Él le hablaba, la primera fue el día en que dejo el mundo en el que vivía y temerosa como se encontraba, fue acogida en aquella misma hermosa luz rodeándola, lo que le produjo una emoción que apaciguo todos sus temores.

Mi amada hija…- dijo la voz, que se asemejaba en fortaleza a la de un soprano, pero con unas maravillosas notas que le acariciaban el alma con solo oírla -… desde que haz venido aquí, se te explico que podías volver cuando lo desearas, con otra forma humana, claro esta, nacer nuevamente,…- ella asintió - ...pero contigo algo es diferente, como lo haz podido notar… sé de tus preguntas…

Ella lo observo con sorpresa, relajando de inmediato su expresión, comprendiendo que Él lo sabía todo, incluso lo que habitaba en su diminuta mente.

Hay un mandato para ti…- continuo, en el momento en que sintió una suave mano acariciar su rostro y al levantar la mirada, frente a ella, la imagen cegadora de un hombre sabio, envuelto en luz – …algo que esta destinado a llegar a tus manos, pero tu eliges si deseas tomarlo…

Si quiero Padre…- simplemente dio su aprobación, sin siquiera saber de que se trataba, sintió en el alma la necesidad de efectuar lo que se le solicitaba, no había obligación, nada en este lugar era impuesto, solo sabía que debía hacerlo.

Tú iras hasta Gaia, como el ángel que aquí eres – explico – pero podrás adoptar la forma humana que haz conservado, debes rescatar un alma, sabes lo preciada que es cada una de ellas...? – pregunto con su voz acariciando sus tímpanos, suave y delicada, ella solo asintió – esta a punto de caer en las garras de la oscuridad infinita.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sentir temor ante aquellas palabras, la oscuridad, significaba dolor y abismo, sintió la urgencia de ayudar a aquella alma, debía hacerlo, ese no era un buen lugar para nadie.

Iré, la luz que le lleve será su salvación…- sus palabras guardaban una convicción asombrosa, sabía que el lugar que ocupaba en este paraíso era el menor, todos los demás eran sus hermanos mayores, espiritualmente eran mas fuerte ya, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si todos los llegados en sus condiciones seguían conservando tantas emociones humanas como ella?... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

No amada hija… solo una parte de ustedes tienen esa cualidad especial – dijo Él irradiando tanto amor en sus palabras que aunque hubiera deseado encerrarlo en su alma no le sería posible -… conservarás tu nombre humano… siempre serás …Kagome…

0

El departamento estaba en penumbras, recorrió la sala con su mirada buscando algo, solo le habían hablado de un alma llena de dolor y fue lo primero que sintió al entrar en aquel lugar, el padecimiento de aquel ser, en verdad la golpeó, sentía su dolor dentro de ella, esa era la conexión que tenía un ángel con su protegido?...se llevo una mano hasta el pecho, como sosteniendo su corazón por temor a que se cayera en trozos.

Cuando avanzo traspaso una serie de obsequios que se aglomeraban en la sala, todos hermosamente envueltos en su forma etérea podía pasar sin dificultad, a través, de los objetos y las personas, claro que las emociones contenidas en ellos alteraban su vibración, cuando entró en la siguiente habitación, vio una figura masculina, no sabía que se trataba de un hombre, su cabello oscuro caía por su espalda algo encorvada, como si llevara un enorme peso en ella, permanecía sentado en un banquillo alto de la cocina, tras de él en la mesa, una copa vacía junto a una botella prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, se acerco sigilosa, aunque sabía bien que él no podía verla si ella no lo deseaba, quedo frente a la figura desgarbada de aquel hombre y pudo notar que tenía entre sus manos firmemente tomado un cuchillo, que obviamente ante sus ojos había dejado de ser un utensilio, para convertirse en un arma, …Oh, Padre, que sentimientos tan funestos puede albergar su alma para decidir partir de este modo?...pregunto, cuando intuyo la presencia de seres oscuros en la habitación, que a pesar de transitar el lugar de modo fugaz estaban ahí como buitres esperando por él, para arrancar el espíritu de su cuerpo y llevarlo con ellos al abismo mas oscuro que pueda existir, un lugar en el cual el sufrimiento es eterno, vives en forma reiterada el dolor, no existe descanso, el sufrimiento que acompaño tus últimos momentos se va contigo, como un calvario, que logra que tu alma viva en una lúgubre sombra por siempre.

Cuando vio como él empuñaba con mayor fuerza el objeto y lo acerco a la piel de su muñeca, ella aprisiono con fuerza la mano que lo sostenía, con el fin de arrebatárselo, ciertamente su fuerza era mayor en estas condiciones, él se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir un extraño contacto, levanto su mirada mientras ella arrancaba el arma y la arrojaba lejos, a un rincón de la habitación, entonces observo su rostro y un temblor inesperado la cubrió, al ver aquellos ojos dorados.

Inu…yasha…- logro musitar, aunque sus palabras sonaban como melodía, eran aquellos mismos ojos dorados que fueron lo ultimo que vio el día que partió desde Gaia para convertirse en un ángel de Dios.

Oh, Padre… sentía que se le iba a escapar el corazón, recordando las sensaciones que el ahora ya un hombre frente a ella le había despertado, cuando apenas era una niña… todo lo que había sentido, durante este tiempo se vio relegado por su amor por Dios y la humanidad

Hacía cuanto de aquello?... no lo sabía, comenzó a observar a su alrededor a buscar algo que le indicara el tiempo en el que se encontraba y fijo su mirada en un calendario adosado a la pared, … año dos mil cinco…

Siete años ya….

El joven quedo con los ojos desorbitados, observando el objeto que acababa de salir sin explicación racional de sus manos, se volteo y fijo su mirada en la casi vacía botella de licor, que se había convertido en su única compañía, ciertamente tenía un buen amigo, al que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, cuando intento deshacerse de la botella la noche anterior, aludiendo que se encontraba bien, aunque apenas y se sostenía en pie y que lo dejara solo… solo, así era como se sentía y además estaba teniendo alucinaciones, observo su muñeca, pues le ardía un poco y noto que a pesar de que no cumplió con su cometido, un leve corte quedo sobre ella y borboteaba débilmente algo de sangre, se quedo observando la herida, como si con ello, pudiera hacerla mas extensa y finalmente por ahí perder la vida… suspiro… y se resigno, pues al menos por esta noche ya había perdido el valor para acabar con su sufrimiento.

¿Por qué me dejaste kikyo?...- pregunto casi en un hilo de voz -… yo te amaba…- algunas lagrimas amenazaron por caer por los mismos zurcos dejados por las ya derramadas, Kagome solo se quedo observándolo mientras el volvía a bajar su mirada, entonces ella en un acto de amor puro, ese que siempre llevo consigo, rodeo con sus brazos los hombros del hombre, cerrando los ojos y haciendo aparecer sus alas, las que se veían delgadas y hermosas como una tela agitada delicadamente como por una brisa , eran lo suficientemente amplias, como para cubrirlo, el se abrazo instintivamente a si mismo, como si pudiera sentir el calor emanado de aquel ser y de pronto un exquisito aroma inundo por completo la habitación, el aroma a la flor del cerezo.

Continuara…

Dejen mensajitos por favor, así sé que opinan, pregunten y comenten, para que tengamos de que "chacharear", en buen chileno, conversar.

Besitos

**Anyara**


	2. Descubriendo mis verdaderas razones

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic que amo y que espero que ustedes lleguen a sentir un poquitito del sentimiento con que esta escrito…**

Capitulo II

**Descubriendo mis verdaderas razones**

Al día siguiente, el timbre que daba al departamento de Inuyasha sonaba con insistencia, él que aún dormía sobre el sillón de la sala, abrió con desagrado los ojos, molesto por la intensa luz que entraba por el ventanal principal, al incorporarse para responder a aquel molesto sonido, tuvo que llevarse la mano hasta la cabeza, pues un insistente dolor en ella no le permitía enfocar bien la mirada.

Ya voy… ya voy…- exclamaba fastidiado, mientras caminaba hasta el citófono

¿Si?...- consulto oprimiendo el botón del artefacto

Inuyasha amigo, soy yo…- sonó una voz desde el parlante

Oh… Miroku- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, oprimiendo el botón que abría la puerta del estacionamiento y rodando la manilla de la del departamento, para que él ingresara en cuanto subiera.

Una vez hecho aquello, se dirigió hasta la ventana y comenzó a cerrar las enormes y pesadas cortinas, para evitar la luz que entraba llenando cada rincón de aquella habitación.

No recuerdo haber abierto estas cortinas…- rezongaba mientras dejaba a medias el trabajo.

Claro que no lo recordaría, si quien finalmente dejo entrar la luz, había sido aquel delicado ser que velo su sueño durante toda la noche, una vez que logro apaciguar su corazón con amor,… no pudo evitar durante la noche de vigilia, contemplarlo y notar lo adulto que estaba, cuando abandono Gaia, el apenas estaba haciéndose hombre, terminando la escuela, para ingresar al año siguiente a la universidad, quería convertirse en abogado, se preguntaba si lo habría conseguido… ¿Qué lo habrá orillado a intentar suicidarse?... la sola idea la asustaba, sabía que un acto de ese calibre lo enviaría directo a las sombras y de ahí ella no conocía forma de escapar, no existía fuerza que pudiera rescatarlo.

Miroku entró encontrando el departamento en completo desorden, al cruzar la sala paso a través de la silueta sutil de la muchacha, que continuaba en el lugar, provocándole un cierto cosquilleo, por lo que se quedo observando el espacio vacío tras de él.

Inuyasha que desorden tienes aquí hombre- le reclamó su amigo, mientras recogía lagunas prendas de ropa tiradas sobre la alfombra – si Sango hubiera venido, de seguro te regañaría.

El hombre de largo cabello oscuro, no respondió al comentario, pues de seguro alguna frase desagradable saldría de su boca y lo cierto es que Miroku se había convertido en su única compañía, al entrar en la sala con un tazón de café, olfateo el aire con cuidado.

¿Hueles eso?...- le consulto a su amiga

¿Qué?...el aroma a …"no me he bañado en días"… - consulto sarcástico, mientras continuaba recogiendo la ropa del piso, para llevarla a la lavandería, definitivamente si alguien no se hacía cargo de este hombre, algo no muy bueno podía suceder.

No Miroku, de verdad… ¿no hueles a…- titubeo un instante intentando reconocer el aroma, desde la noche anterior venía sintiendo como se plagaba el aire de el, sabía que e alguna manera ese olor había podido sosegar su inquieto espíritu- … flor de cerezo?…

Miroku al notar el genuino interés de su amigo por una respuesta, comenzó a olfatear el aire a su alrededor con insistencia, sin lograr capturar el aroma que se había desprendido de la muchacha en cuanto él cruzó a través de ella.

Lo siento Inuyasha, no huelo nada…- concluyo, mientras dejaba dentro de un bolso la ropa sucia, que luego se encargaría de llevar a lavar.

Ahora te darás un baño…- rezongo el hombre de coleta y ojos oscuros, sin aceptar una negativa

Kagome observo la situación con agrado, al menos Inuyasha no estaba tan solo como parecía, quizás las crisis eran durante las noches, eso solía suceder en el alma humana, la noche trae consigo la calma y el análisis de muchas situaciones en ocasiones demasiado adversas.

¿Qué es esto?...- consulto con un tono ya nada divertido en su voz, al ver la herida, aunque leve bastante notoria en la muñeca de su amigo.

No es nada solo un accidente…- respondió dándole la espalda para dirigirse al baño.-

Miroku hizo una mueca reprobatoria y luego moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, se giro y observo la serie de obsequios que cubrían gran parte de la sala, dejando demasiado poco espacio para moverse entre ellos, una caja de un tamaño mediano, con cintas de tela en tonos azules y celestes resaltaba entre el resto por lo hermoso de su envoltorio, al verlo podía concluir que había sido hecha con mucho afecto.

Ay Sango…- suspiro – de seguro a ella no le habría gustado.

Aquel suspiro lo llevo inevitablemente a evocar la ocasión en que Inuyasha intento crear una cálida fiesta sorpresa para Kikyo, el día de su cumpleaños, Sango y él estuvieron horas acompañando a su amigo en la decoración, ya que é quería que fuera especial, era su primer cumpleaños juntos y finalmente fue el único, Sango preparo el pastel, que tenía la forma del botón de una rosa, la mujer había hecho innumerables cursos de cocina, dado lo mal que le iba en aquello cuando recién se caso con Miroku, hasta que consiguió convertirse en una experta.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!...- se oyó al unísono, mientras Kikyo encendía la luz de la sala del departamento que compartía hacía varios meses con el hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, que se acerco a ella, para dejarle caer un beso en la mejilla, jamás se besaban en los labios en publico, la mujer era enfática en advertirle que no podía retirarle el maquillaje, siempre debía lucir impecable, por esta y otras tantas razones, era que sus amigos no se explicaban como era que siendo Inuyasha tan diferente a ella, estuviera tan enamorado.

Inuyasha, ¿podemos hablar?...- fue lo que dijo en una voz serena dirigiéndoles a los invitados una sonrisa amable, para salir en dirección al cuarto.

tengo una recepción en el Hyatt – un elegante y lujoso hotel de renombre internacional, dijo mientras se sacaba el traje quedando en tacones y ropa interior.

Pero… ¿y tu fiesta?...- pregunto él indicando el lugar en el cual la esperaban, lo cierto es que no eran muchas personas, se trataba de una celebración mas bien familiar, Sesshomaru y su esposa Rin, con quien se había casado hacía un par de meses, Sango y Miroku, mas por ser amigos de Inuyasha que de Kikyo

Lo siento Inuyasha – concluyo sentenciosa, mientras sacaba un vestido algo mas formal del armario – lo celebrare con mis amigos en la recepción de la que te hablo – se enfundo el vestido negro que había escogido, acentuando seductoramente sus formas femeninas se acerco hasta él depositando en sus labios un beso – debiste consultarme amor – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un labial.

Minutos después, Sesshomaru y Rin se disculparon, comprensiblemente y se marcharon, Sango y Miroku por su parte se quedaron aún un tiempo mas, la mujer comenzó a retirar los bocadillos preparados prácticamente sin ser tocados, el desazón que les dejo la actitud de la mujer, los dejo simplemente sin apetito, el pastel fue a dar al basurero luego de varios días de permanecer en el congelador, esperando a que alguien se apiadara de el.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios de Miroku, una vez que sus recuerdos concluyeron, girándose en dirección a la cocina, aún con el bolso de la ropa sucia en sus manos, un objeto llamo su atención, el cuchillo que estaba tirado en el piso, lo recogió y no pudo evitar darle una ojeada y comprobó su sospecha, una delgada línea de sangre sobre la hoja.

o

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, Miroku obligó a su amigo a que fuera con él a su casa a almorzar, aludiendo a que eran ordenes de Sango y que al menos él no se atrevería a desobedecerlas, Inuyasha solo suspiro y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario, que descontando las prendas sucias, no era mucho, salio decentemente vestido gracias a que Miroku le cambio la camisa que se pondría, por una que combinara un poco mas con el pantalón escogido, el cabello algo enmarañado y el desanimo en el rostro.

Kagome observo a su protegido, durante todo el tiempo que compartió con sus amigos, quienes tenían una hermosa gatita amarilla y negra, que insistía en maullarle y ella le respondía acariciando su lomo con suavidad, sabía que los animales podían percibirlos, así que no se altero por ello. Pudo apreciar el afecto desinteresado que tenía este matrimonio por su amigo y dio un recorrido por las paredes de la sala, lugar en el cual ellos conservaban fotografías en las cuales también aparecía Inuyasha, comenzó a tocarlos, para poder leer las emociones que aquellos objetos guardaban, supo a través de ellos, que todos se habían conocido en la universidad, finalmente ingreso a leyes que era lo que deseaba y que él había salido un par de veces con Sango, pero que su destino no era estar juntos, por lo que la relación derivo en un afecto incondicional, luego ella cedió ante los constantes cortejos de Miroku, a quién conocieron en el segundo semestre y finalmente termino casándose con él, antes de terminar con su carrera, ella era maestra, luego de un par de semestres junto a los muchachos en leyes, llego a la conclusión de que lo suyo era la pedagogía, le encantaban los niños y a pesar de que en los tres años que llevaban casados aún no lograban tener uno, no perdían la fe, cuando Kagome descubrió todo aquello, sonrió con mucho afecto… la fe hace posible todo lo que deseemos…

Una vez llegada la noche, metió la llave en al cerradura de su ahora deshabitado departamento, al ingresar en él, sintió el frío de la soledad una vez más, odiaba esa sensación cuando se apoderaba de él y todos esos fastidiosos obsequios en la sala, volvería a llamar mañana, para que la misma empresa que había organizado todo para su matrimonio, se encargara de devolverlos.

.Cuando te ofrecen sus servicios, corren por ti y luego, cuando algo no sale bien, jamás responden tus llamados – exclamo conformándose simplemente, mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, quedándose ahí observando el techo con los ojos muy abiertos por un largo rato a lo que Kagome respondió curiosa, sabía que estaba vivo, pero parecía lo contrario, no lo veía ni siquiera respirar, de hecho no parpadeo en ningún momento.

Víctima de su curiosidad, otra de las emociones humanas que aún conservaba, se inclino un poco sobre el rostro de él, a varios centímetros observando sus ojos dorados, logrando ver que mirarlos, el su interior sentía como se gestaba una paz infinita, solo comparable con la del paraíso del que venía y entonces cuando se estaba sumergiendo en ella, Inuyasha se puso de pie sin aviso previo.

Alistaré todo y mañana iré nuevamente a la oficina…- dijo decidido, mientras se ponía de pie, atravesando sin saberlo el cuerpo etéreo de Kagome, quien sintió en el momento que él cruzaba a través de ella una vibración muy especial, bastante desconocida, lo que provoco que aquel intenso aroma a flor de cerezo que la caracterizaba se desprendiera con fuerza.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente y comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor, buscando de donde provenía aquel aroma que lograba dormir sus sentidos, llegándolo aun estado superior de conciencia, como si pudiera por unos instantes salir de su cuerpo, sabía muy bien que se encontraba solo, pero una lacónica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recordó ahora que ya estaba mas sobrio que aquel aroma era idéntico al de Kagome pensó para luego avanzar hasta el baño, como restándole importancia al recuerdo.

Horas mas tarde se encontraba ya dormido, algo intranquilo, descubierto sobre la cama, dado el calor reinante, sus continuas pesadillas no le permitían dormir en paz, claro que eso Kagome aún lo desconocía, lo observaba sentada sobre la mullida alfombra, con sus brazos y el mentón apoyados en el borde de la cama, sus ojos fijos en la figura de aquel hombre, quien solo unos momentos antes había girado su rostro hacía ella, tuvo la oportunidad de mirar sus ojos dormidos, su rostro algo mas relajado que durante el día, en el que mantenía siempre la mandíbula apretada, como conteniendo la rabia, para que no se le saliera por la boca, siempre que tenía algún problema hacía eso, ella lo recordaba bien, estaba en paz en este instante y la muchacha acaricio su cabello con suavidad liberando su exquisito perfume sobre él.

Kagome…- se le escucho susurrar entre sueños y por primera vez lo vio gesticular una sonrisa sincera y algo mas extensa, ella recogió su mano, asustada.

Inuyasha se movió , arrugo su seño y apretó la mandíbula, como lo hacía frente a los problemas, luego su rostro cambio como el de un niño indefenso y triste, comenzando a sollozar entre sueños, sin derramar lagrimas, pero con un constante suspiro ahogado en su garganta, con una pena que a Kagome le llego hasta el corazón, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama con suavidad y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo y de sus labios salían cánticos maravillosos que cumplían a la perfección con su tarea de calmarlo, pero él abrió sus ojos, mientras sus alas comenzaban a aparecer nuevamente, dejándose ver majestuosas tras su espalda y el dorado mirar se fijo en ella, le sonrió y luego puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, abrazándose a su cintura con perfección, logrando sorprenderla, no entendía como él podía verla y mucho menos rodearla si estaba segura de permanecer en su forma etérea, no podía sentir el contacto físico de él, al menos no en esta forma, pero en su alma había un sentimiento de sosiego que lo inundo todo.

La luz de la mañana inundaba nuevamente la habitación, tal como el día anterior y tal como entonces se quedo mirando aquel ventanal, sabiendo que no había sido él quien descorrió las cortinas, se quedo un momento observándolas, pero luego decidió restarle importancia, se puso de pie y se estiro.

Que bien dormí…- exclamo mientras se desperezaba y luego se quedo detenido en algún pensamiento, bajando los brazos, relajando su postura y observando un cajón con cerradura en un mueble de la habitación -… es verdad, anoche soñé contigo…

Dicho aquello se dirigió hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco de el una llave solitaria colgada de un llavero de metal ya desgastado, el en que había grabado un nombre, su nombre y en el lado contrario, otro nombre, esta vez femenino, Kagome…

Camino hasta el mueble y lo abrió con la llave, sacando de su interior un sobre blanco, sucio en los bordes producto del roce, se notaba que tenía bastante tiempo conservando algo que al parecer era una especie de tesoro para él, se acerco hasta la cama, dejando el cajón abierto y sacando de su interior algunos papeles, los extendió sobre la sabana, mientras que Kagome se sentó frente a él observando maravillada los objetos, reconociéndolos a la perfección, habían varias cartas románticas escritas por ella, cuando tenia apenas trece años, recordó haberlas doblado en infinitas partes, como temiendo que alguien que no fuera él las leyera, entre los papeles una rosa seca, la recordaba bien, fue una que él le regalo aquel día, le sorprendió ver que aún la conservaba, entre todo, había una fotografía suya, era algo extraño verse nuevamente en esa apariencia, aunque hacía mucho que no se observaba en un espejo, sabían bien que no se parecía mucho a la niña de aquella imagen vestida de short, con tenis y una camiseta de mangas cortas, con un corazón que le pareció gigante en el centro, miro los ojos melancólicos de Inuyasha, quien a pesar de la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos volvía a sonreír, al mirarlo recordó que así de gigante sentía su corazón dentro de su pecho, latiendo con una fuerza inusitada… igual que ahora…no. Se dijo, haciéndose un poco hacía atrás por la impresión que le causaban sus propios pensamientos, dejando el aire impregnado de su esencia, él levanto la mirada nuevamente, percibió aquel aroma y volvió a mirar la fotografía, ye se estaba haciendo común convivir con ese exquisito olor a flor de cerezo.

Mi ángel…-susurro mientras acariciaba la fotografía con sus dedos, ella misma se la había obsequiado, accediendo a la constante petición que le hacía de tener una fotografía suya.

Tomo uno de los papeles sobre la cama y lo abrió, Kagome reconoció de inmediato de lo que se trataba, era un poema que a ella le gustaba mucho y se lo escribió, para que él recordara que aunque no estuvieran juntos un día, ella siempre permanecería.

Inuyasha comenzó a leerlo muy bajito, quebrándosele la voz en varias oportunidades.

"Si al mecer las azules campanillas

de tu balcón,

crees que suspirando pasa el viento

murmurador,

sabe que, oculto entre las verdes hojas,

suspiro yo.

Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas

vago rumor,

crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado

lejana voz,

sabe que, entre las sombras que te cercan

te llamo yo.

Si se turba medroso en la alta noche

tu corazón,

al sentir en tus labios un aliento

abrasador,

sabe que, aunque invisible, al lado tuyo

respiro yo."

G.A. Becquer

Luego de oírlo, recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a ella esos poemas…

Continuara…

Ahhhhh (suspiro de Anyara)… la verdad me enamoré de este Inu, me gustaría consolar al pobre… pero para eso esta Kagome que lo cuida ¿no?...

Dejen sus mensajitos y opiniones, eso me da ánimos…ahhhh (Anyara sigue suspirado)… ¿habrá algún Inuyasha así por ahí para mí?...

Besitos

Anyara


	3. Entre canciones y licor

Capitulo III

**Entre canciones y licor**

Aquel día había sido funesto, al parecer no estaba preparado como creía, para enfrentarse al trabajo nuevamente, las miradas de lástima, lo acompañaron desde la entrada al edificio, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del traje, paso frente al recepcionista haciendo apenas un gesto con su cabeza, al ingresar al ascensor, sentía las miradas del resto de las personas posarse de reojo sobre él, antes de entrar a su oficina ya lo tenían exasperado, por lo que decidió encerrarse ahí en cuanto entró, hundiéndose en los casos que tenía pendientes, aunque bastante avanzados gracias a Miroku, que además de ser un muy buen amigo, era un excelente compañero de trabajo.

Salió de la oficina antes de lo que pensó, ciertamente no se sentía con ánimos de seguir escuchando el cuchicheo tras de él, no los escuchaba, pero podía perfectamente imaginarlos, dejó en automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio, la verdad quería caminar ya pronto Miroku lo podría recoger, no tenía ánimos de conducir y por lo nefasto de este día probablemente tampoco tendría deseos de regresar mañana, después de todo, estos eran los días en los que estaría de luna de miel.

Al llegar luego de largas horas de vagar por las calles, ese inconfundible aire helado le golpeo el rostro indicándole que en aquel lugar, jamás hubo un hogar, por mas que él deseara, el ventanal principal estaba con las cortinas corridas, encendió solo una lámpara baja sobre una de las mesitas de la sala, mientras caminaba hacía el bar, en busca de una nueva botella de whiski y una copa, saliendo al balcón… se sentó en aquella terraza, ya con la tenue luz anaranjada del atardecer reflejada maravillosamente en el dorado de sus ojos, bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago, llenándola de inmediato, pero esta vez la alzó antes de beberla.

Por ti…Kikyo…- dijo- … por ser la segunda mujer que me abandona…

Estaba ahí sentada en el borde del balcón, observando a Inuyasha sumido una vez mas en la angustia de la noche, aunque el oscuro manto que comenzaba a cubrirlos era perfecto, pues pronto el cielo se poblaría de millones de luces haciéndose guiños cómplices, él no lograba verlo, su pesar era demasiado profundo cegando inclusive su esperanza, era un hombre inteligente, lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado dolor y no se sentía capaz de vivir con el.

Sintió nuevamente como el corazón se le despedazaba en el pecho, tal como lo sintió la noche que llego junto a él, estaba sufriendo otra vez de esa manera tan horrible, llenándose la cabeza con ideas desquiciadas, se lo decían las sombras que comenzaban a cercarlo nuevamente esperando que tomara la fatal decisión, Inuyasha miro el borde del balcón, justo en el lugar en le que ella se encontraba, tan fijamente, que por un momento creyó que la estaba viendo, pero luego sus palabras le hablaron de lo que habitaba sus pensamientos.

Sería incluso mas fácil…- dijo en un tono e voz muy calmo -…desde el piso dieciséis, no habría posibilidad de falló.

¡¡¡Oh, Dios!...pensó Kagome, ¿acaso pensaba arrojarse, pero el joven únicamente bajo su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre su oscuro cabello cayendo por los costados, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos.

¿De que te sirvió salvarme?...- pregunto -…si todo lo que quiero es irme contigo…

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía, él se refería a ella, pero que tonto era, ¿Cómo podía pensar en que se podría reunir con ella si acababa con su vida, de este modo, aunque ella siguiera en el paraíso, él jamás podrí llegar hasta ella si se suicidaba, simplemente su alma estaría perdida...

Vació una vez mas la copa y la lanzó para que cayera fuera de la terraza, pensando quizás que así podría descender él, la copa traspaso su cuerpo, pero nada sucedió, solo cuando había emociones humanas de por medio, ella segregaba aquel aroma, se acerco a él y se puso de pie tras su espalda, observando su desgarbada figura, que derrotado se veía tal como se sentía, al verlo salir en la mañana, creyó que la crisis había cedido, pero solo fue la ilusión de alguna horas, pues era al caer la noche, que sus verdaderos sentimientos florecían, lo rodeo con sus brazos, por sobre los hombros, logrando que sus alas fluyeran una vez mas, majestuosas, ayudándose con ellas para cubrirlo, protegerlo y con algo de suerte sanarlo…él solo suspiro al sentir nuevamente las flores de cerezo llenar el aire, era algo que ya no lo sorprendía, cada vez que esa esencia llegaba a sus sentidos, su alma descansaba de la congoja que lo embriagaba, tanto como a su cuerpo el licor.

Durante la noche tenía tiempo suficiente para recorrer el departamento, lo cierto es que el lugar le resultaba carente de vida, al tocar sus muebles y los cuadros en las paredes, únicamente podía percibir frialdad, noto en su inspección que la mayoría de los artículos existentes en el lugar, habían sido escogidos por la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse, era una lástima que el Inuyasha que ella conoció hacía años se hubiera involucrado con una mujer tan carente de vida.

Se acerco hasta los obsequios que aún permanecían en la sala y comenzó a acariciarlos, buscando sentir la energía que emanaban, se aproximo a un paquete envuelto en un papel con hermosos motivos matrimoniales, intento mirar dentro, pero descubrió que sus habilidades tenían límites, pero pudo de cualquier modo apreciar el contenido emocional de aquello, era el obsequio de su hermano y su esposa, le alegro ver que a pesar de lo indescifrable e inalcanzable que recordaba que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, lo quería muchísimo y ese afecto se lo traspasaba a través de Rin, luego se salto algunos obsequios, que no traían mayor carga emociona, probablemente enviados por invitados que no tenían mayor relación con la pareja en cuestión, luego paso hasta la caja de cinta azul y celeste, por la cual se quedo suspirando Miroku aquella mañana, la acaricio suavemente y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, encontró en ella mucho amor, el contenido de ella había sido puesto ahí con un gran cariño, definitivamente esa pareja sería premiada, mientras pasaba su mano por un costado del obsequio, su aura rozo un enorme paquete que se encontraba junto a este, instintivamente se alejo, al percibir la negra energía que emanaba, se volvió a acercar algo temerosa extendiendo su manos para alcanzarlo y al llegar tuvo la intensión de desistir, pero luego le pidió protección al Padre, sabía bien que la acompañaba y no había nada que pudiera dañarla si ella lo llevaba en el corazón.

Oh, Dios …ayúdame…- solicito mientras ponía finalmente la punta de sus dedos sobre el gran obsequio, enviado por una persona que sentía un fuerte rencor en contra de Inuyasha, abrió enormemente los ojos al comprender la razón -… este fue el hombre que alejo a Kikyo…

Entendió que aquel obsequio, había sido enviado por un hombre que estaba sentimentalmente ligado a la novia de Inuyasha y que él era el responsable de que la mujer hubiera aceptado aquel importante puesto en su compañía en el extranjero.

Sintió un quejido en la habitación y fue a ver, el joven ya llevaba un par de horas dormido, pero al ingresar incorpórea al lugar, noto que él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, muy despierto, ahora también el insomnio haría lo suyo en el ya maltratado cuerpo del hombre, era algo que no debía de extrañarle, sabía bien que las almas humanas, tenían el poder de mostrar físicamente sus inquietudes.

El hombre se puso de pie, cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior, el calor era bastante extremo, encendió el radio que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se escuchaba la voz de un locutor que intentaba darles algo de animo a quienes por diversas razones sintonizaban su estación en horas tan altas de la noche, Inuyasha corrió un poco el ventanal, para dejar que algo del aire de la noche se filtrara por ella y de pronto sus pensamientos se perdieron en el lucero mas luminosos de aquel cielo, Kagome se alegro muchísimo al ver que él notaba aquel maravilloso espectáculo, aunque sabía bien que en su corazón, la tristeza permanecía, pero algo había en ese sentimiento que la desconcertaba, si pesar era antiguo, algo que llevaba con él años quizás… y entonces una melodía tan triste como sus ojos dorados, comenzó a sonar en la emisora y un suspiro resignado se escapo de los labios del hombre que se quedo de pie, apoyado en el umbral de aquella ventana escuchando silencioso, como las notas musicales se apoderaban del lugar.

"A veces tu recuerdo, me atrapa por la espalda,

Surge de una canción, de un perfume o sin razón,

Hiriendo sin piedad mi corazón.

A veces tu recuerdo, se esconde en otros labios

Me habla con tu voz y me dice mi amor

Y pretendo que te estoy besando

Y sigues siendo tú, el centro de mi mundo

Y sigues siendo tu, mi dolor mas profundo

Lo que no pudo ser, lo que siempre amaré

A veces tan cruel, tan cruel,

Recordarte otra vez…

A veces tu recuerdo, se sienta aquí a mi lado

Vuelve a mirarme con intensidad y ciegamente vuelvo a confiar

Pero se esfuma si quiero abrazarlo

Y sigues siendo tú, el centro de mi mundo

Y sigues siendo tu, mi dolor mas profundo

Lo que no pudo ser, lo que siempre amaré

A veces tan cruel, tan cruel,

Recordarte otra vez…

Seguía contemplando el más brillante de los luceros de aquella noche, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el cabello algo enmarañado, como ya era su costumbre, u nuevo suspiro se le escapo, junto con el último acorde de la melodía en la radio.

¿Estarás en aquella luz? – pregunto

No … - respondió ella sin ser oída -… estoy aquí…- pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del muchacho de dorados ojos, que solo los cerró, como si pudiera sentir la caricia.

o

Rato mas tarde, él dormía nuevamente, faltaba muy poco para que el día comenzara nuevamente, ella estaba ahí frente a aquel objeto del cual se había intentado ocultar, observando con detención su reflejo en el, un amplio espejo que cubría completamente una de las paredes de aquel cuarto de baño…oh Dios… que distinta se veía, solo tenía de sí, la imagen de aquella niñita en la fotografía, claro que conservaba ciertos detalles, su cabello ondeado, su nariz algo respingada y sus ojos vivaces, pero el resto, había dejado de pertenecerle a una adolescente de trece años, ahora ya era toda una mujer, con rasgos en su rostro mas definidos y perfilados, dejando atrás la redondez, hasta su cuerpo había cambiado, por que aunque tenía en aquel entonces formas femeninas bastante atractivas, ahora ya todo estaba bien inconfundible amoldado.

Esta será tu última noche solo Inuyasha…- se dijo a si misma con una convicción alentadora, sabía que eran las noches los momentos críticos, para el hombre que luego de mucho esfuerzo había logrado dormir un poco mas, su deber era ayudarlo y eso es lo que haría –

Era muy temprano, de hecho el sol aun no llegaba a lo mas alto del cielo y nuevamente la luz entraba en la habitación a montones, el timbre sonaba insistente, con pausas intermedias de espera, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, lo cierto es que no esperaba a Miroku hasta la tarde, pues este le dejo muy en claro que si su amigo, no se hacía cargo de los casos pendientes, debería hacerlo él.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se encontró, con una chica vestida con un traje violeta, con pabilos, su rostro pálido, adornado por unos rosados labios, que le hacía un gesto de saludo, algo asó como una tímida sonrisa sus cabellos de color azabache, tan azabaches como los de …

Continuara…

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, creo que ya les he dicho que este fic es muy especial para mí, la canción que sale es de Marc Anthony, un tema interpretado con mucho dolor y sería bueno que alguien pudiera oírlo… dejen mensajitos por fis**

**Anyara**


	4. Remembranzas

**Hola a todos quienes han seguido esta historia, debo contarles que este capítulo, lleva un gran letrero de ADVERTENCIA, ya que al menos yo, lo considero uno de los más tristes que me ha tocado escribir, así que preparen sus pañuelos y a leer… luego me cuentan si?**

Capitulo IV

Remembranzas

"Fui destello,

En la oscuridad espesa de tus ojos cansados

Y estaré allí

En el inicio de cada pensamiento

Encadenada al alma

Como la raíz a la tierra"

Jugaba con el lápiz entre sus dedos, golpeándolo con cierto compás sobre el pupitre, con la otra mano apoyada, para darle mas firmeza a su cabeza, su expresión de aburrimiento era obvia, estaba ansiosa por salir ya de aquella clase, el profesor de literatura, era algo despistado, por lo que no se molestaría en reprenderla, ella solo observaba el patio a través de la ventana, mirando con insistencia el reloj sobre el pizarrón,… que larga se le había hecho esta clase, lo único que deseaba era salir pronto al descanso, para poder ir con él, al lugar en el cual siempre la esperaba, no hacía mucho que se veían, aunque Inuyasha llevaba bastante tiempo rondándola, logrando que en cada oportunidad que salía a las pausas que les daban entre una clase y otra, miles de mariposas comenzaran a revolotear con anticipación en su estómago, aunque le incomodaban, también le agradaba sentirse así, era algo extraño, sus amigas ciertamente le decían que debía de tener cuidado, que ella era aún muy niña y quizás sería mejor que saliera con un chico de su mismo salón, pero a Kagome no le importaba, podía sentir en su corazón que el joven de largos cabellos oscuros era honesto, que mas daba si estaba entre los mas populares de la escuela, por que eso ella lo sabía bien, sentía sobre su nuca las miradas casi asesinas de algunas muchachas ya mayores que ella, al ver la atención que Inuyasha le prestaba, en ocasiones se preguntaba¿Por qué, él no salía con alguna de ellas?... después de todo lo mas probable es que tuvieran mas liberta que la que sus padres le daban a ella, claro que debía comprenderlos, solo tenía trece años, claro que le faltaban solo tres meses para cumplir los catorce.

Suspiro, mientras volvía a mirar la hora en el reloj de la pared, solo faltaban quince minutos, quince minutos más y podría verlo, estaba muy nerviosa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su mochila una vez mas, revisando si aun seguía ahí el poema que le había escrito, después de todo el profesor de literatura le resulto útil, cuando la clase pasada les hablo de algunos poetas y ella encontró en su libro de estudios un hermoso, después de leerlo hasta ser capaz de recitarlo con los ojos cerrados, decidió escribírselo a Inuyasha, no sabía lo que él pensaría, el poema la parecía demasiado audaz, pero sentía cada palabra de aquel escritor como salida de su alma, quería que él supiera todo lo que ella lo amaba, aunque sabía que le costaba mucho demostrárselo… tal ves hoy podría dejar que él la mantuviera tomada de las manos un poco mas, es que siempre sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón si lo dejaba acercarse más y después de todo le temía a la edad y la experiencia que él podía tener, ya contaba con dieciocho años y un joven de esa edad podía esperar que la relación entre ambos fuera mas avanzada y ella no se sentía para nada preparada para ello, un nuevo suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó y todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie produciendo un estridente bullicio, entre las mesas y las sillas, ella solo se quedó ahí, otra vez asustada por encontrarlo, completamente plagada de mariposas, esta vez, parecía que no solo deseaban quedarse en su estómago, sino que salir de el, tomo el papel que contenía su mas sincero sentimiento, aunque había sido palabras que otro había escrito, reflejaban demasiado bien lo que ella quería decirle a Inuyasha, que quería estar con él por siempre y aunque sabía que contaba con tan pocos años, que era apenas una adolescente inexperta, tenía la esperanza de que él la esperaría hasta que fuera algo mas mayor.

Tomo el poema y lo doblo nuevamente en una parte mas, haciendo de el un pequeño cuadrado doblado en un sin fin de partes, es que de hecho le avergonzaba incluso entregárselo a él, no quería que nadie mas lo viera en su mano, así que la cerró en un puño, conservando en esa hoja de papel sus sentimientos, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, llego su amiga Ayumi, una muchacha de cabellos rizados y castaños, con quien había tenido una gran amistad desde pequeña, la chica estaba en el mismo grado de estudios que ella, solo que asistía a otro salón y era su mayor cómplice en su relación con Inuyasha, era ella quien le había entregado a él algunas cartas y mensajes que ella le escribía, al principio en forma anónima, pero que tonta había sido, en ocasiones el amor te pone así, increíblemente sonso, por supuesto que él sabía que las notas eran suyas, se las llevaba su mejor amiga, pero esta vez Ayumi venía realmente agitada, apoyo ambas manos a los costados de la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido al intentar llegar con premura hasta la muchacha trago algo de saliva y miro a los ojos expectantes de Kagome.

Inuyasha tuvo un accidente…- le dijo casi gritando, con tan poco tino que su interlocutora casi se cae en el mismo sitio, sintiendo como sus piernas se debilitaban producto de la impresión, tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la puerta, antes de emitir la pregunta de rigor.

¿Pe…pero que paso? – balbuceo la pregunta, pero recibió como única respuesta un tirón de parte de Ayumi, quien se la llevaba casi a rastras por el pasillo entre los demás alumnos.

Ven apresúrate, antes que se lo lleven… luego te cuento…- le dijo entrecortadamente, pues no había logrado recuperar por completo el aliento de su primera carrera y ya había emprendido otra.

Kagome solo pensaba, en que él estuviera bien, aún con el papel aprisionado en su puño, llego hasta el pasillo que daba al gimnasio, sabia muy bien que a Inuyasha le encantaban los deportes, de hecho se habían comenzado a tratar mas cuando ella comenzó a practicar basketball, deporte en el que él ya destacaba, perteneciendo al equipo de la escuela.

Se detuvieron al ver a un tumulto de personas avanzar, la mayoría curiosos, Kagome sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver una ambulancia al final del corredor, debía apresurarse, tenía que saber lo que le había pasado, cuando llego hasta el grupo de personas se comenzó a abrir paso entre ellos para llegar al centro de aquel verdadero anillo de personas, cuando lo logro, encontró Inuyasha en una silla de ruedas, con su pierna y su brazo izquierdo inmovilizados, se asusto, pero al menos no parecía tan grave y ya todo estuvo mejor, cuando sus ojos dorados se fijaron en ella que venía algo despeinada y sonrosada producto del forcejeo, pero al ver su sonrisa calma, todo se calmo, el latido apresurado que traía su corazón, no solo por la carrera, si no también por el temor que sintió al pensar en que algo malo le podría haber pasado, claro que no estaba del todo bien, pero al oír la palabra accidente de la boca de Ayumi, pensó que se la caía el mundo encima.

Vio como comenzaban a avanzar con él hasta la ambulancia y otra vez las personas comenzaban a atraparla sin permitirle llegar a él, pero de pronto una fuerte mano la tomo por la suya y la jaló, otra vez Ayumi sacándola de sus apuros, camino junto a Inuyasha los pocos metros que le faltaban para que se lo llevaran.

Tranquila…- le dijo, oprimiendo la mano en la que llevaba el papel -... se ve pero de lo que es – le dijo – fue solo una mala caída…

Me asustaste…- dijo sin pensar mucho y él le sonrió otra vez de ese modo tan dulce que lo hacía, puso la mano de ella en sus labios, dejando ahí un beso, Kagomes sintió como se electrizaba al sentir el roce, esas eran sensaciones nuevas y a las cuales les temía, pero intento contener sus deseos de recuperar su mano de entre la boca y los dedos de el joven-

… esto es para ti…- exclamo, dejando en su mano, el pequeño cuadrado e papel, antes de que lo subieran a la ambulancia.

Luego fue que su amiga le contó como había sucedido todo, en una práctica de basketball que habían organizado con el equipo de otra escuela, Inuyasha se impulso con mucha fuerza para encestar pasando por sobre uno de sus contrincantes, pero este le hizo una falta intencional, por lo que perdió el equilibrio, de muy mala forma y cayo, fracturándose el brazo y la pierna, lo mas probable es que lo tendrían que inmovilizar con esas vendas de yeso que les ponen para que el hueso se sane.

Llevaba ya dos días sin verlo, tenía orden estricta de descansar, para que de ese modo no hubieran complicaciones mayores con su restablecimiento y ella simplemente no había podido encontrar la excusa correcta para ir a verlo, de hecho solo su madre sabía que el muchacho la estaba rondando, por lo que su cuidado con ella era mayo, en ocasiones se preguntaba por que sus padres no se sentaban a hablar con ella y conocerla mas, saber que aunque era una adolescente, también tenía valores y que si sentía amor en su corazón debía vivirlo, pero que no tenía intenciones de hacer "ciertas cosas", para las que aun estaba muy joven, no podía negar que en ocasiones pensaba en ello y que aunque le avergonzara deseaba que Inuyasha fuera su primer y único hombre, pero en algunos años mas, claro esta, observo entre sus manos una de las cartas que él le había enviado, la tenía oculta bajo una muñeca que Inuyasha le había regalado para su cumpleaños, cuando cumplió trece, en ese entonces ella aún no hablaba con él, incluso lo evitaba, porque sentía en los descansos de la escuela, como él la seguía con la mirada, e incluso intento acercarse en mas de una oportunidad, pero ella se refugiaba en cualquier excusa, hablar con algún maestro, fingir algún dolor de cabeza e ir a la enfermería, cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentarlo.

Abrió la hoja que estaba doblada solo en cuatro partes, dentro de un sobre, bastante mas elaborado que lo que ella le entregaba, dentro del sobre también estaba el envoltorio de un chocolate que le regalo junto con aquella carta y comenzó a leer.

"Mi Ángel:

No te preocupes tanto por no poder corresponder mis abrazos y mis besos, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y lo es también para mí, estoy aquí enamorado de una niña, pero es así y lo asumo, sé que debo tener paciencia contigo y la tendré, por que lo vales, eres como el aire para mí y te necesito, lo único importante es que estemos juntos, no quiero que te angusties pensando en lo que no eres capaz de hacer ni las restricciones que nos pongan tus padres, ya te lo he dicho, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar con ellos, en cuanto tu me lo permitas, que vean que mis intenciones contigo son buenas que no busco dañarte porque solo con tenerte a mi lado y ver tu rostro soy feliz, te amo… solo eso importa…

Inuyasha

P.D.: Me gustaría que escucharas una canción que me gusta mucho, te la dedico, es Algo mas que Dos Amigos"

Suspiro al leer la carta, mi ángel, como le gustaba que la llamara así y se la pego al pecho, tenía aquella canción grabada en un cd, que no dejaba de oír, en ocasiones pensaba que era obvio que su madre sospechara por que la escuchaba tanto, pero no le importaba, era su forma de tenerlo cerca

" Tan tranquila, como la luna

tan necesaria como el sol

tan simple, como una mirada

que me hace ver el cielo.

Me recuerdas, lo que es mirar de lo alto

la noche de la gran ciudad

lo que es el aire puro, el sol cuando se pone

la paz que hay al nevar.

Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo

durara nuestro camino

solo importa que seamos

algo mas que dos amigos.

Que tu y yo podamos aprender

a ser yo mas hombre y tu mas mujer.

Para vivir, vivir tranquilo

yo necesito tus palabras

tus sentimientos, tus errores

tu cuerpo tu verdad

Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo

durara nuestro camino

solo importa que seamos

algo mas que dos amigos

Que tu y yo podamos aprender

a ser yo mas hombre y tu mas mujer,

Si yo te quiero

no es por como eres conmigo

es simple solo se

que Dios te ha puesto en mi camino

Si canto es porque quiero expresar

que mi alma ahora en ti quiere pensar…"

Kagome, hija ya son las dos…- exclamo su madre, interrumpiendo el ultimo acorde de la canción, menos mal, en otras ocasiones lo hacía cuando apenas comenzaba y debía ponerla nuevamente para escucharla tranquila .

Si mam�, ya estoy lista… - dijo mientras dejaba la carta nuevamente bajo la muñeca y recogía su bolso, tenía ensayo de teatro en la escuela, pronto deberían estrenar una obra, par la graduación de los de ultimo año, así que se estaba esmerando mucho en hacerlo bien, pues era la despedido oficial de Inuyasha quien ya dejaría la escuela y entraría a la universidad a estudiar Derecho, él siempre le hablaba de hacer trabajo social, esa era su meta ayudar a través de su profesión.

Rato mas tarde su madre estaba hablando muy animada con la profesora de teatro, ya que Kagome destacaba entre las demás, tema que enorgullecía muchísimo a su madre, ya que siempre insistía en acompañarla a los ensayos, cuando de pronto vio en la puerta del lugar a un joven de cabellos oscuros, apoyado en una muleta, le hizo un pequeño gesto, indicándole que saliera perdiéndose de vista, la profesora que estaba al tanto de la relación de ambos jóvenes miro a Kagome y tosió distraídamente haciéndole un guiño de que fuera, dándole a entender que tenía algunos minutos, que ella entretendría a su madre y la muchacha sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¿Kagome hija a donde vas?...- pregunto la voz tras ella

Al…al baño mamá…- respondió, no se le ocurrió nada mas, allá de seguro no la acompañaría.

Esta bien, te espero aquí…- le dijo mientras se volteaba para reanudar su conversación.

Kagome corrió desde el teatro hasta el gimnasio techado en el que estaba la piscina, ese era el lugar en el cual se veían cuando le tocaba ensayo, nunca había nadie ahí, la práctica de natación no coincidía con el horario de sus actividades, así que ahí se veían por algunos minutos, los que les proporcionaba la profesora de teatro.

Se encontraba él sentado en uno de los cuadrados de cemento que habían en la orilla de la piscina, esos que utilizaban para lanzarse dentro cuando había alguna competencia, el andar con aquella muleta lo cansaba bastante, de hecho, había conseguido escaparse de la vigilancia de su hogar, gracias a un amigo que lo había traído en su vehículo, Inuyasha comprendía bien por que Kagome no lo visito, así que decidió partir a verla él, después del hermoso Poema que le había entregado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su niña, su ángel…

Hola -dijo la muchacha tímidamente como ya era habitual, él pensaba que algún día ya le tendría mas confianza, por el momento no le importaba, aunque le gustaría poder mirar un poco mas sus ojos, pues ella siempre esquivaba los suyos, como si fuera a leer sus pensamientos.-…¿cómo estas?...- pregunto con ambas manos tomadas en su espalda, con su vestido de mezclilla y su simple blusa blanca, sus cabellos azabaches ondeados y sueltos, como adoraba verla con el cabello suelto.

Como me vez, cubierto de yeso…- rió, tenía razón, la bota blanca le llegaba hasta la rodilla, aún nadie garabateaba nada sobre ella y su brazo colgaba de su cuello para que no lo moviera, también envuelto en un guante blanco de yeso que le pasaba el codo.

Ella también rió, después del susto que paso, al menos sabía que en unas semanas el estaría bien nuevamente, a tiempo para su graduación, se produjo un silencio entre ambos, quizás ella esperando que él le digiera algo sobre su poema y él sin saber como pedirle un beso sin asustarla demasiado, en estas condiciones le era mas difícil robárselos como lo hacía otras veces.

Esta hermoso el poema…- dijo en voz suave, mientras ella se volteaba esta vez quedando fija en sus dorados ojos,-… ¿de verdad sientes todo eso?

Si… - fue toda la respuesta que recibió, pero el tono de aquella palabra, y el sentimiento en el rostro de la muchacha le decían mas que eso.

Toma este es mío, es para ti…- habló poniendo en su mano una hoja doblada-… quiero que lo leas ahora, por favor – suplico, quizás intentando extender un poco mas el tiempo en su compañía.

Kagome solo asintió con su cabeza abriendo el papel, para encontrarse con lo que él había trascrito en el.

" "Tu corazón asoma en tus palabras

Y cuando callas, la miel de tu ternura

Derrama sobre el cansancio de mi vida

Esperanza

Eres limpia y clara como agua de vertiente

Inmensa y pura como noche de luna

Y tus ojos son dos ventanas abiertas

Por donde siempre escapa mi soledad"

Te Amo

Inuyasha"

Kagome termino de leer, con una enorme sensación de amor pleno en su corazón¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho la amara tanto, si ella solo era una niña?... y él era casi un hombre, lo miro sin saber que decirle, demasiado emocionada ya, sentía que el pecho se le hacía pequeño, para el tamaño que tenía su corazón en este momento.

¿Tú lo escribiste?...- pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta solo un gesto que le indicaba que así había sido

Entonces fue que ella en una acto espontáneo, se agacho, hasta alcanzar su rostro y puso sus labios sobre los de él, quien la tomo por los besándola suavemente, tan emocionado como ella, era la primera vez que la iniciativa de un beso venía de parte de Kagome, entendía bien que no era por falta de amor, si no mas bien por timidez, así que solo se dedico a disfrutar de los segundos que le brindo, cuando quiso separarse algo temerosa, pues la verdad no sabía si sus besos le gustaban, ella jamás había besado a alguien antes que a él y solo se dejaba guiar, pero Inuyasha ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, no tenía pensado dejarla ir, al menos no tan pronto, por lo que la acerco nuevamente a él y la beso otra vez, en esta oportunidad deslizando su manoo por el cabello de la muchacha sosteniendo su nuca, Kagome cedió algo expectante, disfrutando de los subes roces que le daba, sintió como la respiración del muchacho comenzaba a agitarse y el agarre en su nuca era mas fuerte, como si estuviera conteniendo algo que ella aún no entendía muy bien y de pronto el beso se hizo mas intenso, envolviéndole los labios cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que sintió como su lengua se habría paso a través de ellos, quiso soltarse, esta era una caricia nueva y se sentía muy extraña, comenzaba a marearse y a sentir la sangre en su cuerpo correr con mayor rapidez, los latidos de su corazón ya estaba acostumbrándose a sentirlos desbocados en su pecho, pero estaba asustada, ahogando una suplica en su garganta, pues él no la dejaba salir.

Hasta que al forcejear un poco mas, Inuyasha logro comprender que la estaba obligando de algún modo a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparada y él se había prometido esperarla por años de ser necesario, así que aflojo el agarre, pero no contaba con que ella estaba luchando por que la soltara, lo que ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio el borde de la piscina, alcanzo a tomar su mano, pero el peso de su cuerpo ya estaba irremediablemente cayendo, por lo que lo arrastro junto con ella, comenzaron a hundirse con demasiada facilidad,… como deseo en aquel momento haber asistido a las clases de natación, como le había sugerido su madre, en tanto Inuyasha quien si sabía nadar, se quito con un movimiento el sujetador que llevaba alrededor del cuello intentando salir a flote con ella, pero el peso del yeso que llevaba no se lo permitía, no la soltaba y ella intentaba a través de torpes movimientos salir del agua sin lograr nada, él se impulsaba pero de inmediato perdía el terreno ganado al tratar de impulsarse nuevamente, la miro mientras se volvían a adentrar mas en aquellos cinco metros de profundidad, angustiado, estaba dispuesto hundirse junto con ella, si no podía salvarla, se ahogaría a su lado, ella lo miro ya agotada de tanto luchar y el sonrió, … por Dios¿como podía sonreírle?... luego con su mano, comenzó a tirar de los dedos de él, para que la soltara, Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza, mientras su cabello flotaba en el agua, intentando contener el poco aire que aun tenía, pero ella asintió moviendo sus labios, intentando decirle una ultima palabra que logro perfectamente comprender… te amo… y ya no sabía si era el agua que los rodeaba o eran sus lagrimas las que empañaban sus ojos, pero su garganta se cerraba y sus fuerzas se iban, entonces Kagome volvió a abrirle los dedos que cercaban su muñeca y esta vez pudo lograrlo.

La ultima imagen que tuvo de ella aún con un halito de vida, fue, su rostro en extremo pálido bajo el agua, sus cabellos azabaches flotando con una sonrisa hermosa, como si se sintiera satisfecha, entregada, feliz de partir con el Dios que ella tanto amaba.

No lo dejaron entrar a su velorio su familia lo culpaba por lo sucedido y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba le resultaba demasiado difícil hacerlo por la fuerza, de todos modos nadie pudo evitar que estuviera en su funeral, algo mas alejado de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ahí estaba y espero el largo tiempo hasta que ya no quedo nadie y entonces pudo llegar a ella, se recostó con algo de dificultad sobre el césped junto a la lapida, el olor a la tierra húmeda que la cubría ahora llenaba el aire, todas las lagrimas que ya había derramado no eran suficientes, jamás lo serían, sabía que lo había intentado, pero al final no pudo salvarla y ella lo sabía, lo había visto en aquella mirada serena con la que lo dejo…

Kagome…- musito con un hilo de voz y las lagrimas en el borde de los dorados ojos, el sol cayendo en el horizonte, intento con dificultar ahogar el llanto y abrió un pequeño papel con dificultad, pues lo traía cerrado en su puño, sin ningún dobles, solo arrugado -... te traje esto pequeña… te lo leeré… es mi manera de decirte… lo mucho… que te extrañare… - otra vez la garganta se le cerraba, respiro profundo para poder comenzar a leer - … bueno… ahí va…"Que callado se queda todo mi dolor,… cuando el alma …parece… mirar asombrada, …en… algún rincón de… mi… habitación ,… tu esbelta figura,… te he perdido,… estas ausente de mi…, cuando… camino por en sendero de mi angustia… y la palabra perdón… me despedaza…"…Oh, Kagome… que haré sin ti…

Continuara….

**Ahh… este capítulo en verdad me da mucha tristeza, snif… pero debía de de ser de este modo, es parte de la historia y no podía quedar solo en un recuerdo de algunas líneas, espero que les haya gustado, al menos yo cuando lo escribí estaba con los pañuelos desechables limpiándome la nariz…snif…**

**Las frases que están destacadas en la última parte de la historia son importantes para un capítulo que viene más adelante, así que recuérdenlo.**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	5. Una aparición

Capitulo V

**Una aparición**

Ahí estaba justo en la puerta de su departamento, la muchacha que le produjo una sorpresa tan grande como la que había tenido cuando conoció a Kikyo, debía reconocer que la razón por la que se acerco hasta la mujer que había sido su novia por casi un año, fue el parecido que le encontró, con la joven que cautivo su corazón al final de la escuela, lo cierto es que él comprendía que el parecido debía tener ciertos diferencias, pues estaba hablando de una niña de trece años, en comparación con una mujer de veinticuatro, que eran los que tenía su ex novia, pero eso no le importo mucho, en ocasiones se preguntaba si en realidad no estaba enamorado de la ilusión de tener a Kagome otra vez con él, pero esta mujer, parada en el umbral, era exacta, aquellos ojos expresivos, su cabello… por Dios, si no estuviera tan claro en que ella estaba muerta, juraría que era Kagome…

Estaba ahí observándola incrédulo, seguro por su extremo parecido con una persona que ya no existía en este mundo, sus ojos dorados intensamente clavados en los de ella, pero ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca?... ella no tenía sentimientos de amor humano ya, ella debía sobrepasar ese nivel de amor, pero algo la inquietaba, lo tenía ahí en frente y sabía con certeza que ahora si podía verla y una vez mas, después de tanto tiempo, sintió las mariposas volar dentro de su estómago.

Buenos días…- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta, aunque haciendo gran esfuerzo para que no existiera temblor en su voz, debido a los nervios.

Buenos días -respondió bastante distraído, su parecido con la muchacha a la que había amado mas que a nada en el mundo, era abrumador.

Vengo por el aviso…- dijo, disimulando tranquilidad, mientras él observaba la maleta junto a ella.

¿El aviso?...- pregunto curioso, sin entender de que aviso le hablaba

Si, el del alquiler de una habitación – hablo extendiendo a las manos del hombre un periódico, entonces él reviso un pequeño aviso clasificado encerrado en un círculo.

"Se alquila habitación a señor o señorita soltero, para compartir con varón joven, interesados dirigirse a la siguiente dirección…"- leyó y claro que se trataba de su dirección, pero ¿quien había puesto aquel aviso, seguro él no y entonces se le vino a la memoria la imagen del único fichado como posible culpable, Miroku.

Disculpe, pero debe haber un error…- dijo Inuyasha volviendo a mirarla, por Dios como se parecía, observo su maleta, si la traía consigo, de seguro era por que no tenía en donde quedarse, de cualquier modo él tenía una habitación disponible, suspiro – bueno olvídelo, pase – en cuanto dijo aquello extendió su mano, para darle quizás una bienvenida algo mas cordial – mi nombre es Inuyasha…

Ella extendió su mano, pensando en que no había tenido que usar ninguna de sus habilidades para que él la aceptara, simplemente él la vio y la dejo entrar, sin mas, así que se dispuso a responder a su saludo, feliz de que todo anduviera como ella necesitaba por el bien de aquel solitario hombre, pero no contó con que el roce de la mano de Inuyasha, la llenara de tantas sensaciones, recordando muchas emociones que tenía cuando era aún una niña, cada vez, que el joven de largos cabellos oscuros, simplemente le tomaba las manos, tuvo nuevamente la premura de recuperarla de entre la de él, esto no le sucedía cuando estaba en su cuerpo etéreo, pues en esa condición solo eran energías las que la formaban, ahora era nuevamente humana, con todo lo que ello significaba.

Hola Inuyasha, yo soy… - hizo una pausa, sin entender muy bien ¿Por qué,-… Kagome…- dijo observando con detención aquellos ojos dorados que se abrieron con desconcierto, ante el saludo de ella, ¿es que acaso no bastaba con la similitud física, ¿también debía llevar su nombre?...

¿Ka…gome? – pregunto sin creerlo, pensó en que tal ves había escuchado mal o incluso que su imaginación estaba jugando con él, pero no era así, pues ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza mientras en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa, que le pareció tan cálida.

La muchacha dio una mirada al departamento, que se encontraba en un desorden increíble, incluso peor que el que había recogido Miroku días atrás, en su condición de ángel no le era posible ordenar, no por que no pudiera, si no, por temor a ponerse en evidencia, ya que no le resultaría lógico a Inuyasha que sucedieran cosas sin explicación lógica, ya bastante tenía con el asunto de las cortinas de los ventanales, lo que además de ser un aliciente para que él comenzara sus días, era un juego que le gustaba.

Disculpa el desorden – dijo excusándose al notar como la muchacha observaba el lugar – no he tenido muy buen estado de ánimo – comento con muchísima sinceridad, lo que ocasiono que Kagome lo mirara rápidamente, ¿acaso sería así con todo el mundo, o lo estaba siendo con ella, explicarse con tanta honestidad...- ven sígueme, por acá esta el cuarto – se volteo en dirección al lugar al que él se dirigía

Entraron en una habitación de regular tamaño, él sostuvo la manilla de la puerta invitándola a entrar, de hecho ella ya conocía el lugar, pero lo observo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, había en el una cama, solo para una persona que permanecía sin cobijas, Kikyo siempre insistió en que si no esperaban a nadie, no tenía caso mantener la habitación organizada para ello y la verdad él no discutió aquello mucho mas, suspiro al comprender el motivo de su silencio, no podía quitar su mirada de la figura de la mujer, observando cada detalle, claro que era algo distinta, pues en su retina permanecía la imagen de una niña de trece años, de formas femeninas, pero redondeadas aún, el cabello de esta muchacha se dejaba caer libre por su espalda negro como la noche, con casuales rizos bien perfilados en los extremos, perfectamente ordenado, recordó como le gustaba ver a Kagome con el cabello suelto, y su delgado vestido permitía notar bajo el, las definidas formas femeninas, delicadas y adultas.

Ella se giro, con la intención de consultarle, quizás, algo mas sobre la habitación, pero se detuvo al observar sus dorados ojos posados en ella, como deseaba, en esos momento, poder hacerse incorpórea y así acariciar su rostro, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas y se llevo instintivamente la mano al pecho, quería cubrirlo del mas inmenso amor, mientras que él no dejaba de mirarla y pensar en la poca razón que le estaba quedando, pues insistía en ver a su amada Kagome en esta desconocida.

¿Qué edad tienes?...- fue la pregunta que Inuyasha formuló

Creo que como veinte años, fue lo que vino a su mente, como respuesta, pero no podía dudarlo, él no entendería, que en el lugar desde el cual ella venía, el tiempo era ambiguo.

Veinte años…- fue lo que respondió, demostrando total seguridad - ¿y tú?...

¿yo?...- se pregunto mas a si mismo que a la muchacha, veinte años, se repetía en su mente sin lograr comprender todo el cúmulo de sentimientos en su interior, añoraba tanto hallar a alguien que se le pareciera al menos en apariencia a la niña que lo enamoro con su candor, aquella niña por la que habría esperado hasta que se convirtiera en una mujer como la que ahora tenía en frente, pero no era ella, lo sabía, pero podría ser tan fácil confundirse… una lagrima rebelde apareció por el rabillo de su ojo, pero no dejo que se escapara, quitando su dorado mirar de los oscuros ojos de Kagome -..Tengo veinticuatro… bueno casi veinticinco…

Ah, ya veo,… por cumplirlos…- respondió recordando que pronto sería su cumpleaños, intentando mantener una conversación sin mayor relevancia, pero nada de lo que hiciera le impediría sentir, que ese hombre frente a ella, era parte de todo en su vida, ¿pero por que sentirse así, si ella ahora estaba entregada a Dios.

Camino de vuelta a la puerta y en joven en el umbral sintió que el corazón se le escapaba, con solo tenerla cerca, pero debía calmarse, dejo que ella pasara frente a él dejando una suave brisa tras ella, que parecía acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza, la observo caminar solo unos pasos mas hasta que se detuvo y lo volvió a mirar.

¿Puedo decorarlo como desee?...- pregunto, como poniendo sus reglas, para quedarse a vivir en aquella habitación, que él jamás pensó alquilar.

Claro…- respondió simplemente al mirar sus ojos expresivos y felices al oírlo.

Que bien…creo que me gustara vivir aquí…contigo…-La ultima palabra la dijo en un hilo de voz, con un sentido difícil de definir, sostenía aun su maleta con las dos manos, tomada delante de su falda, tenía un tamaño mediano, pero se notaba algo pesada, se acerco hasta ella y se la pidió, Kagome solo lo miro, pero él no se atrevía a enfrentar a aquellos ojos oscuros, menos aún a tan corta distancia, la muchacha solo extendió unos centímetros el objeto, pues su peso no le permitía levantarlo a mayor altura, Inuyasha la tomo y cuando estuvo nuevamente en el umbral de la habitación que se encontraba con su puerta inmediatamente pegada a la de su propia habitación, aquella que hasta hace poco compartía con la mujer que lo dejo plantado a horas del altar, la volvió a mirar, intentando no distraerse en la perfección de su similitud, con el recuerdo añorado por su alma.

¿Solo esto traes?...- pregunto refiriéndose a la maleta

Si…-respondió, -…no necesito mucho más.

Deberé pasarte colchas para la cama…- titubeo un tanto, las palabras de la mujer, resonaron extrañamente en su mente, ¿Por qué razón aquellas palabras le sonaban extrañas, algún significado oculto existía en cada frase.

Horas mas tarde se encontraba Kagome prácticamente instalada en el cuarto que pasaría a convertirse en su nuevo hogar humano, Inuyasha la había provisto de todo lo que podría necesitar para estar cómoda, sin dejar de contemplarla en cada oportunidad que tenía, de algún modo en corto tiempo logro que aquella habitación sin vida se llenara de luz, cuando habló de decorar a su modo, se refería a un sin fin de objetos pequeños que fueron quedando sobre algunos muebles que se encontraban en el lugar, incluyendo un pequeño jarrón para poner algunas flores, que por el momento se encontraba vacío, la habitación era bastante amplia, por lo que al notar que la joven iba buscando sitio para sus cosas, se percató de que le haría falta un tocador, de hecho en su cuarto había uno, perteneciente a Kikyo, pero no considero correcto ofrecérselo, por alguna razón sentía que no era correcto y su motivo estaba muy alejado de ser apego a lo que ella hubiese dejado, sentía que en las pocas horas que está mujer frente a él llevaba en su departamento, lograba desvanecer la imagen y el recuerdo doloroso de la novia que se fue.

Una vez que estuvo casi concluida la instalación de Kagome, ella observo un último objeto, dentro de su maleta, que por cierto contenía muy poco equipaje y saco de su interior una figura de loza, era la imagen de Jesús, con su corazón expuesto y los tonos dorado, azul y rosa, saliendo desde el, la sabiduría, la voluntad y el amor, Inuyasha que aún continuaba en el umbral de la puerta, observo con algo de recelo aquella última pieza, hacía mucho que no había alguna figura religiosa en el lugar en el que vivía, se había peleado con Dios y su fe, el día que le arrebato a la muchacha que habitaba en su alma, de aquel modo tan completo, tanto que aún permanecía su amor por ella intacto a través de los años, sabiendo que sus intentos fallidos de amar a alguien mas, eran únicamente producto de el deseo de amarla a ella a través de otro cuerpo.

Kagome, observo el desazón en su rostro al ver el objeto que él puso sobre su mesita de noche, la imagen del hijo de su Señor, el que la había enviado a salvarle el alma y quiso preguntar el motivo de aquella mirada, pero antes d que lograra formular la pregunto, Inuyasha se le adelanto, con otra que desviara completamente el tema.

-¿Quieres un té?...- consultó amablemente, pero con un tono en su voz, lo suficientemente claro, como para que entendiera que no podía pregunta, al menos no aún.

-Me agradaría…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaban en la sala, en silencio, Kagome deseando preguntarle miles de cosas acerca de su vida, de sus anhelos, quería saber si había cambiado algo o seguiría siendo el mismo hombre del que se enamoró, pero sentía temor, otro sentimiento humano, que desde que había accedido a venir a Gaia en ayuda de un alma que jamás imagino que la volvería a reunir con él, no había podido reprimir.

-¿De donde vienes?...- preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo finalmente el silencio inquietante, mientras revolvía el contenido de su taza, con la vista fija en su labor.

-¿De donde vengo?...-¿Cómo responder a aquello?-…bueno, de un lugar hermoso, -comenzó a sentir el alma embriagada de amor y a las palabras fluir de su boca sin restricción-…rodeado de un sin fin de jardines maravillosos…-Inuyasha levantó al mirada ante la agitación en la voz de la joven y observo sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación, lo que le hablaba de lo lejos que estaba su mente y luego respiro el aire como llenándose de un embriagante aroma y entonces poso su mirada emocionada en los dorados ojos y continuó ya con la voz mas calma-…con fragancias inigualables, de todas las flores que pudieras imaginar, habitado por maravillosos seres que solo saben amar..-concluyó, mientras notaba que en el frenesí del relato, había tomado la mano de su acompañante, quien la observaba inquieto, sintiendo la calidez de aquel toque, pero entonces ella lo soltó.

-Y ¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces?...-la pregunta era tan directa, habría deseado decirle que era por él y que ahora que estaba ahí desearía permanecer por siempre a su lado, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al notar la magnitud de tus propios pensamientos, pero luego se limito a responder.

-Vine a ayudar a alguien…-dijo con suavidad, pero con total certeza, por alguna razón en su alma sentía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, pero solo cerró sus ojos, comprendiendo que no era posible.

El timbre sonó y era Miroku, a quien hubo que explicarle en detalle lo que estaba sucediendo, pues se quedó simplemente con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a su amigo, cuando se enteró de cómo era que la muchacha estaba aquí acepto la responsabilidad que tenía, pero existía un solo pormenor que guardo para sí, el aviso no sería puesto hasta el día siguiente, según le habían informado, pero prefirió pensar que solo había sido un error.

Continuara…

**Bueno, después del llorado capítulo cuatro, espero haberlos reconfortado un poco con este episodio, no es muy largo, espero que les guste y que sigan apoyando esta historia y las demás también, cuídense mucho.**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	6. Solo por ti

Capitulo VI

**Solo por ti**

Ya había perdido por completo la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había girado en la cama intentando dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos dorados de aquel hombre, que la miraron incrédulos cuando apareció en la puerta de su departamento, estaba ahí en la completa oscuridad de la habitación, observando el blanco cielo de y buscando, quizás, las facciones de Inuyasha, su oscuro cabello, bastante mas largo que hace siete años, sus labios arqueando una masculina sonrisa y sus ojos dorados...suspiro, dejando escapar el aire agotada, ¿hasta cuando continuaría soñando con él, se levanto vestida con una delicada camisola blanca, sus ropas parecían sacadas de algún cuento de ensoñación, quería verlo dormir, sabía que su condición etérea era mas segura, pero si tenía la remota posibilidad de tocarlo así, en esta forma humana, no había riesgo que se lo pagara, así que se encamino hasta la puerta de su propia habitación la que continuaba en penumbras, al igual que el resto del lugar, la abrió sigilosa, debían ser ya las dos de la madrugada, cuando vio apoyado en el umbral del cuarto contiguo al objeto de su inquietud, Inuyasha, quien solo vestía la parte inferior de su pijama, descalzo y demasiado sensual, se ruborizo ante aquel pensamiento...

Inu...yasha...-dijo algo dubitativa al verlo, como si hubiera sido sorprendida-...iba a la cocina...- se excuso, sabía bien que el alquiler solo incluía la habitación, no decía nada de comestibles.

No hay problema- respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla, en esta ocasión demasiado insolentemente y lo cierto es que era ella la única razón para que el sueño no llegara hasta él

Kagome que no podía evitar sentirse turbada ante la insistente mirada de aquellos dorados ojos, solo sonrió con aquella suavidad que siempre la caracterizó y camino en dirección al lugar mencionado, pasando junto al sin fin de obsequios que aún continuaban en la sala, con suerte ya mañana no estarían ahí, al llegar a la nevera, saco de dentro una caja de leche y se sirvió un vaso, después de todo era cierto, que su condición de humana le estaba pidiendo alimento.

Al salir observo el ventanal de la terraza que estaba abierto y vislumbro una silueta moverse junto al balcón, sintió nuevamente temor, pero en esta ocasión no podía sentirlo como protectora, era solo el hecho de que fuera de noche, ya que las crisis de Inuyasha se manifestaban siempre durante estas horas. Camino con premura hasta el ventanal y cuando llego vio la figura del hombre con los brazos algo separados de su cuerpo y apoyados en el borde del balcón, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa, aún llena, su cabello oscuro a intervalos mecido por la suave brisa nocturna, cuándo la sintió tras de él, se giro, ahora con su espalda posada en el balcón y la observó de un modo particular e inquietante, no recordaba haber visto jamás en Inuyasha esa clase de mirada, sentía un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda, ¿Qué sería lo que habitaba en su mente en este momento, se concentró en su corazón que siempre lograba percibir lo que había en el de él, temiendo, quizás, encontrar aquellos pensamientos destructivos de noches anteriores, pero no fue así, en su alma ahora había confusión…

No podía dejar de observarla y esta vez estaba seguro de que no era una alucinación, de hecho el alcohol, no tenía nada que ver en esta ocasión, la copa que llevaba en la mano se la había servido, más por costumbre que por necesidad, ya que no la probaba aún, la esbelta figura ante sus ojos, de pie junto al ventanal, su cabello azabache y suelto…suelto, se repitió a si mismo, su blanca piel… un suspiro resignado se escapó de sus labios, mientras volvió a darle la espalda, para fijarse distraídamente en las luces de la ciudad, sabía que la Kagome que él buscaba estaba muerta, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero el parecido era agobiante, tanto que sería demasiado fácil confundirla, tanto, que incluso deseaba hacerlo, tanto, que no podía dormir a raíz del deseo que le nacía de arrebatarle un beso como lo hacía durante los descansos de clases y comenzó a esconder el rostro tras su cabello, que caía por los costados de sus hombros, encorvándose levemente, comprendiendo que este dolor, nada tenía que ver con Kikyo, que ella solo había significado el errado intento de tener a su ángel de vuelta junto a él, sabiendo que no encontraría jamás forma de suplirla, ya que todo lo que sintió por aquella niña era irreemplazable, tomó aire, levantando la mirada, como ahuyentando las lagrimas y de pronto se vio asombrado al notar como unas manos se deslizaban con suavidad por sus costillas, acariciando tenuemente la piel hasta encerrar su pecho y entonces oprimirlo con fuerza, no entendía por qué en su interior se gestaban tantas emociones, era como si la calidez que aquel abrazo no le fuera del todo desconocida y sintió la necesidad de voltearse, para encontrase con los ojos vidriosos de Kagome, quién había logrado ver su tristeza, a través de su sensibilidad especial, tan viva como si fuera propia, experimentando un hambre agobiante de calmarla, sin hallar que mas hacer que rodearlo con su amor, era la única cura que conocía para el dolor, pero al encontrarse con los dorados ojos de Inuyasha que la observaban sorprendido, no pudo evitar llenarse de todas aquellas sensaciones que la embelesaban cuando lo tenia así de cerca y de pronto sintió los dedos del hombre enredarse en su cabello tras la nuca, la mano libre aprisionando su cintura contra él y el agitado respirar golpeándole los labios, tan cerca, estremeciendo su corazón logrando que los latidos de este aumentaran abrumadoramente, anhelando aquel contacto, pero entonces...no, no podía dejar que aquello sucediera, se liberó con urgencia y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, por temor quizás a perderse en ellos, liberando de forma inconsciente su característico aroma, se disculpó.

Lo siento…- dijo en un leve hilo de voz intentando no parecer tan inquieta como estaba -… te sentí tan triste que…

Inuyasha respiro profundamente el aire y se lleno de la fragancia que lograba calmarlo, nada de lo que sucedía tenía sentido, la esencia que llevaba días percibiendo parecía provenir de Kagome, miro a la muchacha en frente, quien se friccionaba un brazo, como si sintiera frío, una certeza creció en interior de él comprendiendo con el alma, mas no aún con la razón, que era a ella a quién esperaba, llenándolo de pronto de una esperanza que había perdido.

Tranquila… fue mi culpa…- respondió ante las palabras aún sin terminar de Kagome, mas por cortesía que por que en realidad sintiera culpabilidad, lo cierto es que deseoso le habría arrebatado un beso, pues sus labios prendidos por la agitación se lo estaban suplicando.

Ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, y le dio la espalda con lentitud, alejándose y dejando en él una nueva sensación de esperanza, la esperanza de haber encontrado, quizás, a la persona correcta a quien entregarle todos los sentimientos que le comprimían el alma, por una muchacha que él bien sabía, era su complemento, su otra mitad, pero que ya no podría tener, sin embargo, aún desconocía que de modo aún involuntario, su alma gemela, vino a reclamar lo que siempre había sido suyo.

Estaba nuevamente en su habitación, intentando conciliar el sueño, cuestionándose el por qué se sentía tan llena, de este antiguo amor, de hecho ella en su condición celestial, era un ser, completamente colmado de amor, amaba a todo y a todos, era un solo sentimiento inmenso enseñado por el Padre, pero desde que llegó a cumplir con la tarea encomendada, comenzó a reencontrarse con todos estos sentimientos dirigidos únicamente a Inuyasha, solo que ya no era una niña…pero tampoco una humana…y de pronto la sensación de la respiración de él, tan cerca de su rostro volvió, clara como si estuviera sucediendo y humedeció sus labios…Oh Dios, tal vez estaba quebrantando alguna regla divina, lo sabía, pero deseaba ese beso…y entonces lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, hundió la cabeza en la almohada, sollozando silenciosamente hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol que se filtraba por entre la cortina la despertó, no sabía como era que había dormido tanto, ya debían de pasar las nueve y estaba descuidando su tarea, salió hasta la sala y vio la puerta del cuarto contiguo cerrada y una nota colgada en ella…

"Kagome… me levanté con ánimos de trabajar, todo esta a tu disposición vuelvo en la tarde, sobre la mesa esta tu copia de llave…nos vemos…Inuyasha".

La muchacha miro la nota con detención, era la misma letra que recordaba, quizás algo mas definida, por la seguridad de los años y su nombre escrito, como le gustaba ver su nombre plasmado por su caligrafía, la doblo en dos partes y se dirigió hasta la mesita de noche de su habitación para guardarla en el cajón, nuevamente salió hasta la sala y decidió comenzar con lo que había venido a hacer, estaba consciente de que podía utilizar encantos, pero resolvió seguir disfrutando su condición humana, la magia la dejaría para mantener la alerta en su protegido, de ese modo estaría cumpliendo con su misión, permanecería conectada emocionalmente a él, aunque no se encontraran en el mismo lugar.

El departamento estaba algo mas arreglado que cuando Kagome llegó la mañana anterior, de seguro Inuyasha había comprendido la mala impresión que podía causar, aunque no estaba muy clara en lo que habría hecho con toda aquella ropa tirada por todas partes. Una vez que recogió lo que utilizó en la cocina, pues se había encargado de dejar preparada una cena, hecha con manos de ángel, deseaba comprar algunas flores, para el jarrón de su habitación y alguno del resto de la casa, en una tienda que había en el primer piso, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, el timbre sonó, era el personal de la Empresa de Eventos, venían al fin a retirar los paquetes que obstaculizaban la sala, ella ya lo sabía, pero Inuyasha se lo dijo el día anterior, obviamente desconociendo el hecho, los dejo entrar y permaneció ahí observando como retiraban uno a uno, los obsequios, incluyendo aquel enorme que como anteriormente, ahora también le producía temor, pero cuando tomaron aquella hermosa cajita con cintas de tela celestes y azules, les pidió que lo dejaran junto al otro, pues ya había tenido el capricho de que permaneciera el de Sesshomaru y su esposa.

Cuando al cabo de casi una hora desalojando los presentes de una boda frustrada por azares del destino, Kagome bajo hasta la florería, comenzó a oler el lugar, pues le recordaba demasiado al jardín en el cual habitaba hasta que bajo nuevamente a Gaia, un sin fin de colores, rosas, blancos, amarillos, violetas, tantos y de tan diversas combinaciones, que hacían demasiado difícil escoger alguna y de pronto un señor se le acerco y le pregunto amablemente, cual de aquellos hermosos arreglos, le recomendaba para llevarle a su esposa en su aniversario numero treinta, por alguna razón el hombre la confundió con parte del personal del lugar, ella solo se limitó a extender su mano y tomar de entre todos ellos, un maravilloso canastillo variado, el que luego le indico que cancelara dentro de la tienda, el administrador observó toda la situación con bastante agrado, por lo que rato mas tarde estaba la muchacha, atendiendo alegremente a un sin fin de personas que se sentían extrañamente atraídas por su calidez y buen trato.

Acercó la llave hasta le cerradura, con la dorada mirada fija en su mano, sentía temor, quizás de haber sido víctima de algún sueño, tal vez al abrir la puerta no encontraría nada ni a nadie, miro el tímido grupo de lavandas que llevaba en sus manos, comprados justamente en la tienda de la entrada a de su edificio, y cerró sus ojos, tomando el valor para abrir la puerta. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sintió por primera vez en el lugar, aquella sensación que busco por tanto tiempo, había llegado a su hogar, lo primero que noto, fue que la sala estaba perfectamente ordenada, incluso sobre los sillones halló unos cojines que pensó haber extraviado en algún sitio del departamento, un suave pero inconfundible olor a comida caliente llegó hasta él, no era que trajera demasiado apetito, pero que bien se sentía llegar a casa así, además ya no estaban esos fastidiosos paquetes obstaculizándolo todo, aunque notó que de todas maneras aún habían dos en aquel sitio.

Se aproximó hasta la cocina, que tenía la luz encendida, ya que la claridad natural del día iba poco a poco abandonando el lugar, Kagome lo escucho abrir la puerta, pero no sabía muy bien como recibirlo, prefirió continuar con su labor, ya que aún faltaba un pequeño detalle para que la cena estuviera completa. Antes de irse a comprar las flores para su jarrón, lo que termino por brindarle un trabajo que le encantó desde que el administrador de la pequeña tienda se lo propuso, el contacto con las personas y sus buenos deseos al venir a comprar algún presente para un ser querido, le encantó, solo que impuso su horario de salida, pues deseaba estar en casa cuando Inuyasha llegara… en casa… sonaba particular, pero le agradaba, sintió la mirada tras de sí, se moría por mirar aquellos ojos dorados, pero a la vez, tenía pánico de perderse en ellos.

Inuyasha en tanto, la observaba desde el umbral de aquel lugar del departamento, sin saberlo, el lugar en donde ella llegó nuevamente a su vida, aún llevaba las flores en la mano, la corbata del traje a medio anudar, era habitual en él, pues no soportaba demasiado las ropas formales, Kagome usando un vestido de tela visiblemente suave, y un delantal de cocina sobre su pecho y amarrado a la cintura, todavía sin observarlo, ¿acaso no había notado su presencia?...pero antes de recibir de si mismo una respuesta, ella se volteo, con una fuente de ensalada entre las manos una delicada sonrisa en el rostro y un sonrojo evidente, que Inuyasha recibió como un golpe a su memoria, aquel tono rosa que lo cautivaba.

Esta lista la cena…- dijo algo divertida, dejando lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesita de diario que había preparado para los dos, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que le producía el hombre frente a ella… por Dios… cómo pretendía vivir así.

No debiste…- respondió él, recordando que traía algo para ella -… traje esto para ti…- extendió su manos con el ramo de lavandas -… no sabía cuales…

Oh lavandas me fascinan…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando estuvo seguro que la elección había sido correcta, sonrió sinceramente al ver los ojos de la muchacha destellar de alegría ante el detalle.

Se acomodaron a cenar, cuando el sol caía, Kagome se había quitado ya el delantal y le contaba cómo sin esperarlo, había hallado un empleo, Inuyasha probaba, poco a poco el alimento preparado que tenía un agradable sabor, pero su atención estaba por completo en contemplar como ella le hablaba, con emoción del simple oficio de complacer a un cliente en busca de algún regalo.

Y finalmente, ¿compraste flores para tu jarrón?...- preguntó acercándose un bocado, pensando en que tal ves su presente había llegado tarde.

No, pues al final me olvide de ello…- contó algo avergonzada por su omisión.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Inuyasha insistió que él era quien debía dejar todo limpio, ya que ella en ningún caso venía a vivir aquí, para ser quien hiciera las labores.

Pero a mi me agrada…- objetó, con una voz, algo mimada.

No déjalo estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo solo – contestó, sintiéndose autosuficiente.

-A propósito me tome la libertad de sacar tu ropa sucia del armario y llevarla a la lavandería – dijo mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a la sala, la curiosidad no la dejaba, deseaba saber lo que contenían aquellos paquetes que aún permanecían en ésa habitación.

¿Toda?...- consultó con algo de rapidez

Si… toda…- respondió Kagome, con una risa divertida, marcando la palabra "toda", bien sabía que con ello se refería incluso a su ropa interior-… la traerán mañana…

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio solo con el sonido de la vajilla, delineando una suave sonrisa, pensando en lo bien que se sentía la convivencia con aquella mujer, que llego de la nada, a recordarle las cosas por las que deseaba vivir, después de momentos tan oscuros por los que había pasado, sin deseos de permanecer mas en este mundo sin el amor que se le trunco siete años antes, aunque no lograría jamás recordar aquello sin que la sombra de la tristeza se marcara en su mirada, quizás era aquello lo que le mostraba unos ojos nostálgicos cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo.

Cuando salió el hombre hasta la sala, se encontró con la muchacha sentada sobre la alfombra observando con detención el mejor lugar para deshacer la rosa de aquella cajita con cintas de tela, Inuyasha se apoyo del borde de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y una de sus piernas contra la otra, con las mangas de su camisa recogidas un tanto, en una posición bastante varonil, ella en tanto, en este momento, que todo parecía en calma, podía mantener sus sentidos completos en ser una humana más, inquieta por saber finalmente el contenido de aquellos obsequios, era imposible no quedarse deslumbrado mirándola, cuando resultaba tan fina y tan hermosa.

¿Por qué no se llevaron estos dos?...- consultó, él había dado indicaciones de que se lo llevaran todo.

Bueno la verdad… yo insistí en dejarlos…- respondió con toda tranquilidad como quien sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Aún observando como desanudar la caja que tenía su atención.

Inuyasha arrugó un tanto en ceño, sentía que no habían nada malo en lo que la muchacha le decía, pero la lógica le hacía ver que ella se inmiscuía demasiado, pero antes de lograr objetar algo.

Mejor ven ayúdame a abrir este…- dijo Kagome con tanta naturalidad indicándole con la mano que se acercara hasta ella, que se incorporaba de una forma tan corriente a todo lo suyo, ante aquello la arruga que se formaba en su frente se desvaneció.

Mejor empecemos por éste…- contesto, acercándose al paquete más grande, el regalo de Sesshomaru y Rin y rasgando el papel de una forma bastante alegre, se encontró con una caja de madera bajo él.

Si…- dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato para ayudar a terminar de quitar el envoltorio ayudando a Inuyasha, sus manos se encontraron en más de una oportunidad, dándose leves roces, los que a pesar de mantener su completa atención, prefirieron ignorar.

Cuando por fin pudieron abrir la caja, se encontraron con un majestuoso tronco de plata envejecida, al que había que ensamblarle los porta retratos del mismo material, para formar con ellos un gran árbol genealógico, encontrándose, con dos fotografías ya instaladas, las de Rin y Sesshomaru, era de gran altura, poco mas pequeño que el alto que tenía Inuyasha de pie, Kagome quedo asombrada ante tal regalo, sabía que en el fondo tenía cierto toque de herencia familiar, dejaron todo a un lado, junto con las piezas que lo completaban, y entonces la muchacha fijo la vista hacía el siguiente paquete, observando una vez mas, detenidamente el nudo de las cintas que aún no lograba descifrar, pero su acompañante quiso desprenderlas de un modo mas violento, por lo que Kagome lo detuvo, sosteniendo con firmeza su mano, lo que de inmediato le recordó a aquella sensación del día en que intento quitarse la vida con aquel cuchillo, de hecho a pesar del alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo aquella noche, habría jurado que una mano lo sostuvo para que no terminara con la tarea auto impuesta, la mirada del hombre se fijo en ella, la que sin poder evitarlo, lo miro, recordando aquella misma escena, de pronto se sintió en total evidencia, pero sabía bien que él no podía sospechar nada, así que solo se limito a sonreírle y buscar por si misma la solución del amarre de aquel obsequio. Inuyasha por su parte tardo un poco mas en reaccionar, aún algo perplejo por el recuerdo.

Finalmente cuando estuvo al descubierto el contenido del obsequio que tanto la intrigaba, lo sacó al exterior.

Que hermoso…- exclamó mientras se lo pegaba al pecho, era una colcha, tejida completamente a mano, de un color marfil bastante elegante, había sido hecho por las manos de Sango, quien se esmero muchísimo por darle a Inuyasha algo especial, en ese momento comprendió el comentario de Miroku el día que lo vio por primera vez, "Ay Sango…de seguro a ella no le habría gustado", se refería a Kikyo y lo comprendió de inmediato, pues dada la frialdad que hasta hace poco había en aquel departamento, este tipo de muestras de afecto no iban con la personalidad de la ex novia de Inuyasha… y de pronto, cuando pensó en la ex novia, algo le oprimió el corazón… sorprendiéndola.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de igual forma, Kagome, cada día mas feliz en su nuevo trabajo, e Inuyasha cada vez mas comprometido con el suyo, sorprendiendo inclusive al mismo Miroku, quien no espero de su amigo un cambio tan radical, de hecho deseaba que mejorara, claro que si y estaba feliz de que así fuera y aunque el hombre de largos cabellos oscuros, no le había mencionado la razón, sabía bien que se trataba de la muchacha que habitaba en su departamento.

Cada noche el encuentro de las miradas era evitado, al igual que cualquier cercanía, aunque al compartir una misma habitación en ocasiones resultaba difícil no quedarse fijo en la femenina figura de la mujer, casi todo el tiempo Inuyasha sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir volando por la boca de lo fuerte que palpitaba, cuando pensaba que ya no soportaría mas si no le robaba un beso, pero luego, solo de verla conversar de el sin fin de personas con las que había tratado, de las compras del día, de cómo consiguió la receta de la cena del día, pues jamás hablaba del lugar del cual venía ni menos aún de su familia, él era feliz, pensaba incluso que le bastaría solo con su compañía día tras día,ya se le había convertido en el aire imprescindible para vivir, cautivándolo con su forma tan dulce de ser…¿ y si un día decidía irse?... sacudía su cabeza con violencia ante la sola idea, no quería ni pensarlo.

Ahí estaba Kagome, una vez mas intentando controlar los latidos fervientes de su corazón, cada vez que sentía como Inuyasha la miraba, si por ella fuera, lo apretaría en un enorme abrazo, pero la distancia que mantenían marcaba un límite que no se atrevía a romper, pues sentía que una vez que lo cruzara no tendría regreso, durante las noches le costaba demasiado dormir, cada día mas, anhelaba ir a donde él se encontraba y observarlo simplemente dormir, plácido, como lo hacía desde ya algunas noches, y finalmente el valor le faltaba, pues en su condición de ángel le era posible, pero no podía rozarlo, solo podía transmitirle sentimientos y estaba bien, pero aunque le costara aceptarlo, lo que deseaba iba mas allá.

Permanecía sentada aún a su lado, disfrutando de la taza de té que compartían luego de la cena, lo miro quizás pensando que era el momento adecuado para entregarle lo que había adquirido para él, in libro que pareció llamarla como un imán, lo tenía oculto bajo su falda, no se atrevía a entregárselo, aunque sabía que lo había comprado para él. Pero cuando lo hizo, su dorada mirada se quedo clavada en ella y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, se sentía feliz de verlo tan mejorado, su rostro había dejado de ser el de aquel hombre demacrado y ojerosos con el que se encontró, pero al notar aquello, no podía evitar pensar hasta cuando permitirían estar con él, no le habían dicho por cuanto vendría hasta Gaia, solo que su misión era rescatar aquella alma perdida, la de Inuyasha y en tantas ocasiones, deseo decírselo, contarle que era ella, su Kagome, que estaba de vuelta para cuidar de él, ¿pero por cuánto, no lo sabía y aunque en su interior le gritaba la verdad, sus labios permanecían sellados a fuerza de protegerlo, salvarlo una vez mas, de una nueva partida.

Te… traje esto, - balbuceo algo nerviosa, decidiendo finalmente entregarle el libro que la había llamado -… como siempre te veo leyendo…- su voz era suave y acariciante, pero sonaba algo asustada, ¿Por qué sentía miedo ante aquel obsequio?...presentía que había algo oculto en el que ella no lograba descifrar.

¿para mí?...- dijo algo incrédulo, pero enormemente feliz, quizás, después de todo si tenía alguna oportunidad de ser correspondido-… oh gracias, Kagome…

Miro la tapa del libro, la que tenía una imagen bastante especial, el horizonte coronado por las montañas y junto al atardecer un sobre el mismo cielo un sendero de nubes, delicadamente marcado, el titulo; "Mas allá de los Sueños"…

Continuará…

**Les agradezco mucho a todos quienes han leído este fic, ya les he dicho que para mi es muy especial, ahora mi cabeza esta trabajando en otra idea, pero debo avanzar con esta historia y con "El resplandor de la venganza" que son los dos mas grandes, luego podré comenzar con el otro, como siempre digo, no debo descuidar a ninguno de mis hijos…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	7. Mi vida junto a ti

Capitulo VII

**Mi vida junto a ti**

Se encontraba en horas de la tarde, Inuyasha, sentado en la cafetería que quedaba frente al edificio al cual vivía, aunque ese no era el detalle de mayor importancia, éste era que la mesa que ocupaba estaba junto a un ventanal que daba directo a la tienda de flores que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio en el cual habitaba, llevaba varios día ya llegando antes de la hora, el lugar tenía una entrada lateral solo a metros de su calle, la que le era bastante útil, para evitar que Kagome lo viera, ya que la principal estaba casi frente a la de su residencia, lo cierto es que el primer día en que llegó temprano y sabiendo que a la muchacha le agradaba estar en el departamento primero que él, decidió esperar tomándose un café, cuando observó el contenido de la taza, no pudo evitar ironizar en, cuánto había cambiado sus hábitos, ya que tiempo atrás era algún fuerte licor su única compañía. De pronto al levantar nuevamente la cabeza para contemplar, como Kagome atendía a cada una de las personas que llegaban a la tienda de flores, con una amable sonrisa, desde que llegaban hasta que partían felices con sus expectativas completas, se encontró nuevamente con la escena que llevaba días molestándolo, era un hombre de coleta, que venía cada día a comprar algún ramo de flores, conversaba alegremente con la muchacha y luego se iba, claro que en mas de una oportunidad Inuyasha lo sorprendió detenerse a metros de la tienda, observando a Kagome mientras armaba algunos arreglos, sentía que le hervía la sangre, tenía deseos de ir con ese estúpido y decirle que ella era suya, pero luego solo suspiraba volviendo a la realidad, la mujer solo compartía el departamento con él, aunque Inuyasha sabía bien que lo que deseaba era mas que eso, pero aún no encontraba el valor para proponérselo, cada vez que intentaba decir algo, ella parecía evadirlo y aquello ocasionaba que desistiera. Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía quitar la vista de aquel joven que en este momento sostenía una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, pero desde cuándo ella tenía esa clase de confianza con las personas que iban a comprar a la tienda en la que trabajaba, en ese momento ya no logró controlarse mas y dejando sobre la mesa el dinero suficiente para cancelar lo que había consumido, salió por la puerta principal de la cafetería, cruzando la calle con bastante suerte, pues no tuvo ni el mas mínimo cuidado al hacerlo, llego junto a ambos jóvenes y noto los ojos azules, del hombre que aún sostenía la mano de Kagome, Inuyasha traía los ojos que ardían en un dorado intenso, la muchacha solo atinó a recuperar sus dedos, tirando un poco de ellos, mientras observaba el rostro furibundo del hombre con el cual vivía, que apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula dándole un aspecto aún mas temible.

Inuyasha…- dijo algo confusa, en qué momento él había llegado hasta su lado, sabía que la mirada de él estaba lejos de ser la amable con la que se dirigía a ella, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera la había mirado, solo observaba con fijación a su acompañante-…hola…¿llegaste antes?

Fijo sus ojos en ella al oír sus palabras, aquel, "llegaste antes", le sonó como a un "me descubriste", pero luego al mirar sus oscuros ojos desconcertados, comprendió que no había forma en que pudiera dudar de ella y la dura expresión de su rostro comenzó a cambiar, con solo mirarla, era idéntica a su ángel, por mas que luchara por no compararla y le producía las mismas sensaciones, hacía que su corazón galopara con solo verla cada día y que humedeciera sus labios en silencio, soñando con algún beso… pero de pronto la realidad lo trajo de vuelta, la voz del hombre que intentaba quitarle la atención de su Kagome, si porque aunque ella no lo supiera, él la consideraba suya.

Kagome…- dijo el hombre intentando controlar la ira que sentía contra el impertinente que con su presencia logro que la muchacha que desde tiempo captaba su atención, deslizara su mano, soltando el agarre que él le daba, deseaba invitarla a cenar, pero por lo visto había perdido la oportunidad de pedírselo, al menos por hoy-…mañana paso a saludarte nuevamente – concluyo manchándose, no sin antes oír una voz tras de él que lo obligo a girarse.

Probablemente mañana no la encuentres…- exclamó Inuyasha en un tono autoritario y desafiante, recibiendo como respuesta solo una mirada de igual calibre por parte del hombre.

Olvídalo Kouga…- intervino conciliadora la muchacha -… nos vemos.

Inuyasha solo sonrió levemente, después de aquella contienda, después de todo se había quedado con el "premio", aunque éste, no parecía muy contenta con su actitud.

No debiste ser tan grosero…- le reclamo con suavidad, pero con notorio reproche-…Kouga es mi amigo…

Creo que esta claro que quiere ser algo mas…- dijo desviando la vista, para observar la silueta ya lejana del aludido.

Tu también eres mi amigo…- respondió la mujer, tomando su mano con delicadeza, quizás intentando calmar los celos que sabía que el hombre frente a ella estaba sintiendo, no podía negar que la sola idea, le agradaba, pero también tenía muy claro que no podía surgir nada entre ellos, mas que una gran amistad.

Inuyasha se volteo cuando sintió la mano de ella atrapar la suya sus ojos marrones lo miraron con tanta sinceridad, que olvido una vez mas, por completo todo lo que le rodeaba.

Tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo casi sin pensarlo, era cierto, desde el día en que ella le trajo aquel libro, que aún no comenzaba a leer, lo había tomado en varias oportunidades, pero finalmente solo se quedaba analizando la imagen de la tapa, desde entonces deseaba hacerle un regalo, pero no sabía muy bien qué, solo esperaba que a Kagome le agradara, tanto como a él cuando lo vio en aquel escaparate.

Ya era casi de noche y Kagome se observaba en aquel espejo que finalmente un día llegó con un mensajero, era de Inuyasha, lo había comprado, según él, para completar la decoración de la habitación que ella ocupaba, pues ahí estaba frente a el, contemplando por última vez su figura, el vestido de color azul oscuro, casi tanto como su cabello, que días atrás le obsequiara el hombre que la esperaba en la sala, le quedaba perfecto, era una indumentaria formal, pero fresca, nada empaquetado, se miraba a través del espejo y se sentía feliz, jugó un poco con su cabello, antes de dejarlo ligeramente recogido por los costados y adornado con una delicada flor que combinaba muy bien con su atuendo, acompañaría a Inuyasha a una cena que efectuaba la Empresa en la cual trabajaba, como celebración de su aniversario, por lo que estaban invitados todos los funcionarios de ésta, también estaría ahí Sango y Miroku, ya había tenido oportunidad de cruzar un par de palabras con ellos, en alguna oportunidad, claro que nada muy extenso. Ya estaba lista, se volvió observar, con una sonrisa tan clara en los labios, pero de pronto una sensación de temor llegó, ya todo estaba bien, pronto enviarían por ella y entonces

Kagome…ya es hora- sintió como tocaban a la puerta y una varonil, pero suave voz sonaba tras de ella, pero sus palabras se quedaron sonando en sus oídos una y otra vez, "ya es hora", ¿no podía ser?... era un mensaje, ella lo sabía, eso sucedía cuando escuchabas con tu corazón, ...puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y respiro muy hondo, ahogando todo rastro de pesar en su rostro,… solo un poco más, se dijo, pero aquello era mas una súplica que otra cosa-…¿estas lista? – consultó nuevamente Inuyasha

Si…- respondió, esbozando su mas sincera sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta para abrirla -… lista – dijo en el momento en que enfrentaba a los ojos dorados de el hombre que la miraba casi con la boca abierta.

Estas…hermosa… - dijo con algo de dificultad, pues la imagen de la mujer frente a él, era capaz de enmudecer a cualquiera, se veía radiante, bellísima, al menos para sus ojos y estaba seguro que debería cuidar mucho de ella en la celebración, pues de segura mas de algún galán le saldría al paso.

Gracias…- respondió, sin poder evitar el sonrojo, le fascinaba oírlo decir cosas como esa, mas que por el significado real que tenían, por la forma en que salían de su boca -… Sango y Miroku deben estar esperando…- interrumpió los pensamientos de su acompañante.

Así fue como, luego de unas horas, la gala ya estaba en aquella parte en que ya los formalismos se habían efectuado y los invitados disfrutaban de ella se encontraban dos personas bailando hacía ya largos minutos, una vestía un traje de color rosa y el cabello tomado en una coleta que caía en infinitos rizos, el varón un traje formal y su inconfundible coleta, llevaban un paso lento en su baile y Kagome no se cansaba de mirar lo enamorados que se veían, pero entonces fue que sintió una voz junto a ella y la mano de Inuyasha tomar la suya, no podía aunque tampoco lo deseaba demasiado, apagar los sentimientos que le nacían al sentirlo así, tan cercano.

¿Bailemos?...- consultó con suavidad llevaba largos minutos observándola, los mismos que pasaban ya Sango y Miroku bailando, sentía que le sudaban las manos, de alguna manera deseaba pedirle que fuera su novia y que se quedara con él por siempre de ser posible, pero antes de atreverse a nada, venía hasta él recuerdo del amor en su corazón, sabía que Kagome, la Kagome de la que se enamoró siendo aún tan joven, no querría que estuviera debatiéndose en esta disyuntiva, pero las circunstancias eran tan confusas,… sin embargo algo en su interior lo atraía hasta esta mujer frente a él, vestida de forma casi angelical, haciéndose poseedora de toda su atención y no era que faltaran mujeres hermosas, pero ella le parecía la mayor de todas.

Kagome solo asintió y se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la mano del hombre que la aprisionaba con delicadeza, conduciéndola con aquel simple enlace hasta la pista de baile, Sango en ese momento le hizo un gesto a su esposo, para que observara lo bien que se veía la pareja que acababa de llegar, después de todo esa muchacha, que ahora vivía en el departamento de su amigo, le gustaba mas que esa Kikyo.

Inuyasha tomó por la cintura a la muchacha que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y la acercó un poco hacía él evitando que el contacto fuera demasiado estrecho, pero lo suficiente como para sentir su calor, con la otra mano, aún enlazada a la de ella, mientras que Kagome, acomodaba sus dedos sosteniéndose del hombro del joven, enredando sin querer unas hebras de su largo cabello, con la mirada aún puesta en aquel hecho. Y comenzaron a moverse, con suavidad siguiendo los compases de la melodía que la orquesta interpretaba.

Era una situación exquisitamente tensa, pues ambos deseaban fundirse en los brazos del otro, pero se detenían por barreras invisibles, Inuyasha olía con insistencia el cabello de la muchacha, quién permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar, sintiendo como si bailara sobre las nubes, como si sus pies no tocaran el piso, embelesada por la suave melodía, sintiendo como él iba apretando aún mas el abrazo, sintiendo como se le escapaba inconscientemente el aire y de pronto sus emociones se liberaron a través de aquel perfume que por alguna razón desconocida, él había aprendido a amar.

Hueles tan bien…- le dijo el hombre, cerrando por un momento los ojos, mientras aspiraba aquel inigualable aroma a flor de cerezo.

Mmm…- respondió Kagome solo con un manso sonido, sin saber que mas decir, algo confundida por la certeza de las palabras de él.

¿Te quedarías conmigo?…-preguntó él, algo temeroso, pero embelesado al igual que ella, envueltos en la sensación de tenerse, mientras ella lo abrazaba un poco mas, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estoy contigo…- respondió con una voz, casi ida, como cuando te comienzas a sumergir en algún maravillosos sueño.

¿Por siempre?...- siguió consultando, necesitaba saber si ella comprendía su proposición, jamás pensó en que le sería tan simple preguntar aquello que llevaba semanas comiéndole las entrañas, pues cada vez que creía que lo iba a hacer, el estomago lo traicionaba y debía detenerse.

Kagome, lo estrechó un poco más, mientras le daba internamente una respuesta, pues ella sabía que deseaba estar junto a él por siempre, venir cada noche a acompañarlo y verlo solo dormir, con eso se conformaba, pero no podía permanecer a su lado, al menos no del modo que él deseaba.

Quisiera…- respondió, sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta, y las lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Ya veo…- respondió Inuyasha con un dolido tono en la voz, no se había sentido tan vivo, desde que corría cada tarde para poder ver a su niña ensayando aquellas obras de teatro que tanto le gustaban a ella.-… ¿amas a alguien más?...- pregunto, mientras sentía como ella tomaba aire para su respuesta, soltando el enlace de sus manos y abrasándose a él con mas fuerza, esta vez, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Algo así...- respondió Kagome, sintiendo como le dolían a ella sus palabras.

Debí saberlo…- decía él mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a sollozar, así que no pudo mas que abrazarla, posando la mano, del roto enlace, sobre su cabello, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, después de todo lo menos que deseaba era que ella sufriera, aunque su propio corazón se estaba rompiendo.

No es fácil elegir…- continuó ella entre las lagrimas suaves -… solo sé que a ti también te amo…

Los días luego de aquella cena pasaban lentamente, él no volvió a tocar el tema pero sentía como ella estaba mas apagada que de costumbre, aquella alegría que siempre irradiaba era algo mas escasa, no podía evitar preocuparse, le parecía algo extraño en aquella confesión que le hiciera, si había alguien mas, en dónde estaba,… finalmente terminaba cada día con esos pensamientos, pero el que lo gobernaba finalmente era aquella frase…" solo sé que a ti también te amo…"… y sonreía al recordarla, pues la sintió en su alma, ella no mentía lo sabía bien así que solo esperaría.

Era demasiado difícil tomar una decisión, Kagome sabía que su mundo era algo completamente distinto a este, y seguía recibiendo mensajes, incluso de las personas que iban a comprar a la tienda de flores, el último fue un "tu debes elegir", lo sabía bien, aquella tarde oró mucho frente a aquella imagen de Jesús que tenía en su habitación, sabía que podía hacerlo en cualquier parte, que su Padre de todos modos la iba a escuchar, pero quiso que fuera ahí, la respuesta le había sido entregada, así que solo le quedaba hacer lo correcto.

Podía estar nuevamente entre los seres humanos, ser una de ellos, libre albedrío, le dijeron, pero si era para compartir su vida con otro humano, este debía aceptar la verdad, no era un proceso de solo uno, el amor incondicional y sublime, era el único que lograba el milagro y ese le debía ser entregado de parte de su ser amado, aquel ser especial por el cual ella abandonaba la eternidad.

Cuando él llegó esa tarde, algo mas temprano que de costumbre Kagome se encontraba preparando un pastel, quería sorprenderlo de un modo especial, ya que sabía bien que llevaba días comportándose extraña, y ahora que ya tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, deseaba hacerlo feliz… sería probablemente difícil decirle toda la verdad, y de hecho aún no pensaba en el modo de hacerlo. Al sentir la puerta, se lamentó por no tener todo listo aún, pero lo cierto es que eso era algo irrelevante.

¿Qué preparas?...- consultó intentando parecer distraído, mientras se acercaba a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina, sobre la cual ella tenía una serie de implementos, entre los que se encontraban algunos huevos que no utilizó, la bolsa de la harina, aún abierta y algunas esencias.

Un pastel…- respondió orgullosa, alzando la mirada, para posarla de un modo que él notó inmediatamente diferente al que llevaba días usando, otra vez se mostraba alegre, pero no fue solo aquello lo que a Inuyasha le arrancó una carcajada - … pero de qué te ríes…

Te... ves demasiado graciosa – respondía entre risas, indicando el rostro de la muchacha que llevaba varías marcas de harina en el – tienes harina en la nariz…

A si…- dijo Kagome, mientras tomaba un poco de la harina que permanecía aún en la bolsa y se la arrojo a la cara al hombre que no dejaba de reír, pero que enseguida comenzó a toser medio ahogado por el blanco polvo y ahora la risa se había cambiado a los labios de ella.

De este modo comenzó una batalla campal alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, el la cual dos jóvenes olvidaron sus penas y sus desencuentros, jugando como dos niños, lanzándose una serie de objetos, que bien podrían haber sido los mejores ingredientes, para un pastel que jamás fue terminado.

Él intentaba atraparla y ella huía con facilidad, pero ya llevaban varios minutos en aquella labor, por lo que el cansancio era evidente, la persecución acompañada de las risas, los tenían exhaustos, y fue entonces que Kagome falló, pues Inuyasha la alcanzó, extendiendo sus brazos, y tomándola por la cintura, hasta apresarla contra su cuerpo, el juego había terminado, con un visible ganador, entre las risas que fueron cesando poco a poco.

Mantenía el cuerpo de la muchacha aprisionado contra el suyo, la diminuta espalda de ella, contra su fuerte pecho, agitados y respirando con algo de dificultad, intentando calmar su conmoción, pero sin contar con que una nueva se iba apoderando de los dos, la que era provocada por la cercanía, Kagome sentía como el hombre respiraba con urgencia, pero con suavidad, moviendo con delicadeza las hebras de su cabello algo desordenado y claro, sucio, el aire que salía por sus labios golpeaba tan cerca de su oído que le erizaba la piel aprisionó un poco las manos que él en este momento tenía entre su estómago y su vientre, sentía unas ansias enormes de voltearse y besarlo, solo que esta vez no sería como la anterior, su decisión ya estaba tomada, pero prefería esperar, había mucho que debía decir antes y si lo besaba estaba segura de que ya no podría detenerse. Inuyasha, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentir aquella cercanía como algo que deseaba, el pálido cuello, dispuesto para sus besos, la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos, anhelaba demasiado encerrarla y no dejarla ir jamás, pero él no haría nada para dañarla, pues bien sabía que lo que quería era fundirse con ella, amarla con todo su ser, pero por el momento, solo se limitaba a llenarse del embriagante aroma que una vez mas comenzaba a llenar toda la habitación, era algo que le resultaba tan particular, pero que le fascinaba, no quería romper aquel abrazo, pero no se atrevía a hacer de el, algo mas intenso, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y sus instintos comenzaban a hacerse visibles, así que prefirió soltarla con delicadeza y cuando ella se giro para mirarlo, él simplemente le sonrió.

Hay que limpiar todo esto…- le dijo agitado aún, sosteniendo todavía su cintura, algo mas alejado.

Si…- respondió con igual agitación, con sus manos sobre las de él.

Continuara…

**Aquí les va un capítulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen sus opiniones, gracias… las notas de autor no son mi fuerte**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	8. El vuelo del ángel

Capítulo VIII

**El vuelo del ángel**

La cocina estaba nuevamente en orden, luego del juego que se apoderó de ellos, dejándolos exhaustos, la noche ya había caído, dejar todo en orden, no resultó ser tarea fácil, Kagome permanecía sentada en el amplio sillón de la sala, luego de haber sido la primera en darse un baño, intentando secar con una toalla su cabello, pero sin mucho suerte, ya que la abundante melena aún se mantenía muy húmeda, la noche ya estaba algo fresca, pues la estación los estaba abandonando, así que se dirigió con cautela hasta la puerta del baño, mientras que Inuyasha se escuchaba en la ducha, pero no se atrevió a preguntar aún, quería usar un secador para el cabello, así que solo se quedó esperando fuera de la puerta, apoyando la espalda en la pared, vestida con ropa de dormir, como no contaba con ropa mas abrigadora, su compañero de vivienda le había proporcionado una camisa de pijama que le quedaba varios centímetros sobre las rodillas, de color celeste, la que traía con las mangas algo recogidas o de lo contrario sus manos se perdían dentro de ellas.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dando paso a un joven que se veía bastante atractivo, quién ya traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama, que era de color oscuro, azul tal ves, el pecho descubierto, la cabeza algo inclinada, ya que intentaba secarse algo el cabello, cerrando con su mano la toalla atrapando las hebras con ella. La observó algo extrañado, estaba tan hermosa con aquella ropa improvisada, intentaba mantener la mirada en algún sitio neutral, mientras Kagome aún permanecía esperando por él, sonriendo con suavidad cuando lo vio aparecer.

¿Tendrás un secador para el cabello?...- consultó la muchacha distraídamente, sin prestar atención a la mirada algo confusa que Inuyasha le dio por un segundo.

Si… claro…- respondió ya un poco mas centrado el hombre, retirando la toalla de su cabello, lo que permitió que se escaparan algunas gotas de agua de el -… en mi habitación…- dijo indicando el lugar, ella solo lo siguió.

Había estado en esa parte del departamento en incontables oportunidades, pero siempre sola, ordenando un poco el cuarto, dejando entrar en el la luz del día, pero en esta oportunidad era diferente, estaba junto a él, quien camino hasta el armario y tomó de lo alto una pequeña caja, la que extendió hasta las manos de la muchacha amablemente, ella observaba como las oscuras hebras del cabello de Inuyasha destilaban aún liquido y concluyó que él necesitaba del secado mas que ella, de hecho, podía enfermar si continuaba en aquellas condiciones.

¿Me dejarías secar tu cabello?…- preguntó algo tímida, sobre todo luego que él se le quedó mirando algo vago por su proposición.

Inuyasha solo asintió, sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras ella intentaba encontrar la mejor posición para tomar su cabello y secarlo, él tomó el cable para conectarlo en un lugar cercano, con suerte de que éste era bastante largo. Kagome se arrodillo tras del hombre y puso en funcionamiento el aparato, al menos para quitar la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

El silencio entre ambos, se hizo presente, solo el sonido del secador era lo que había en la habitación, ella tomaba porciones de cabello y lo movía con suavidad, hasta que este parecía mas seco, mientras que Inuyasha se mantenía calmo, sin movimiento alguno, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias que recibía, cerrando sus ojos y percibiendo a la perfección. Así fue como permanecieron por varios minutos, cuando al fin ella apagó el sonido del artefacto en sus manos y se lo entregó al hombre, quien lo acerco hasta la mesita de noche, volviendo a su lugar.

¿Haz sabido algo de Sango y Miroku?...- consultó la muchacha tímidamente

Hoy vi a Miroku – respondió con calma, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Kagome entre su cabello - …me comentó algo de una visita al médico con Sango – el tema del deseo de sus amigos de ser padres era algo que ambos ya habían conversado en alguna oportunidad.

Lo sabía…- dijo la joven, más para sí misma que para su acompañante – serán premiados…

¿Por qué lo dices?...- preguntó Inuyasha algo curioso por el comentario de ella.

No por nada…-respondió restando importancia a su palabras, formulando una nueva pregunta que cambio por completo el rumbo de la situación - ¿Puedo cepillarlo?...- fue la siguiente consulta por parte de la mujer.

Me encantaría…- respondió dócilmente, percatándose de la sinceridad de sus palabras, claro que quería que lo hiciera, el sentir sus manos tomando, poco a poco las hebras de su cabello, lo relajaba muchísimo, no recordaba desde cuando que no le daba a su cabello un buen cuidado, de hecho le sorprendía poder aún mantenerlo largo.

Kagome se puso de pie, deslizándose por un costado de la cama, y dirigiéndose a su habitación por un cepillo de los que ella utilizaba, sin dejar de ser observada por los ojos dorados del hombre, al regresar, retomó su posición inicial, arrodillándose, tras él, esta vez, erguida para poder tomar el cabello de Inuyasha con el cepillo desde arriba.

Tus manos son muy suaves…- le dijo el hombre en un tono de voz algo adormilado, dócil y relajado, provocando en ella un sonrojo que él no pudo percibir.

Gracias…- se limitó a responder con un hilo de voz, que en este caso Inuyasha si pudo captar, pero sobre el cual no reaccionó.

Me gustan tus caricias…- continuó, como si estuviera hablando para si mismo, más que para ella, como si estuviera perdido en alguna clase de sueño.

Y antes de que ella lograra contestar nada, él tomó la mano que Kagome acababa de poner en el cabello, bajo su nuca, para continuar con su labor, tirando con suavidad de ella para llevarla hasta sus labios, y depositando un beso, con los ojos cerrados, una caricia suave y profunda que logro estremecerla, para luego de aquello, pasar a otro y otro beso mas en la misma porción de piel, era algo extraño, pero podía sentir el amor que él intentaba traspasarle a través de ese roce, se enmudeció sin saber que decirle o hacer, solo esperando lo que seguía.

Kagome…- fue lo que le oyó musitar entre los besos a su piel, y de pronto, la caricia comenzaba a extenderse hacia su brazo, mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a girar en su lugar, para quedar casi frente a la muchacha, con los labios listos para besar su cuello, aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando sobre su piel, quizás esperando una señal, para seguir, ella sentía como si el corazón le volara en el pecho, con un descontrolado latir, el tenerlo así de cerca le hacía florecer una serie de sensaciones que había estado inmovilizando durante este tiempo en su forma humana, pero ya no más.

Soltó el cepillo que todavía mantenía en su mano derecha, para luego acercar esta hasta el cabello recién ordenado y entrelazando sus dedos en el, logró que Inuyasha la mirara con los ojos a medio abrir, y la boca entreabierta, expulsando a intervalos el aire que salía de ellos como una suave brisa, seguramente tan extasiado como ella. Y fue entonces que tomó aquel beso, abriéndose paso con sus inexpertos labios, por entre los de él, probablemente guiada por el sentimiento más que por otra cosa, sabía que antes de dejar que sus cuerpos se fundieran amándose, debía decirle todo, hablarle de lo que era, y de cuánto lo amaba, era algo inevitable… pero por ahora solo quería probar de un modo mas tangible, su amor.

Sintió como poco a poco, el beso le fue siendo devuelto, mientras que Inuyasha comenzaba a convertirse en dueño de la situación, abrazando con sus labios los de Kagome, envolviéndolos con su humedad mientras la iba recostando y en instantes estaba siendo aprisionada entre la cama y el fuerte cuerpo de su amado, sentía como él la iba besando con fuego en los labios, aún con su mano atrapada en la de él, solo que en esta ocasión contra la blanca colcha, se sentía agitada y moribunda, era como si aquella simple caricia fuera capaz de extirparle la vida, revolucionando todo en su interior.

La tenía atrapada, pero ella lejos de resistirse a sus caricias, las respondía lo mejor posible,… cuánto soñó con tenerla entre sus brazos de este modo,… cada vez que se sentaban horas enteras a contemplar el cielo desde la terraza, la tenía ahí junto a él y sus besos le quemaban en la boca, quería besarla y tocarla infinitamente, como desde hace tanto tiempo,… cómo desde hace tantos años… y de pronto aquel solo pensamiento lo espantó, rompió el beso de forma abrupta, y sin mirarla a los ojos se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, dejándola ahí, recostada, agitada y confusa. Y entonces Kagome se volvió a arrodillar tras de él, como lo hizo mientras cepillaba su cabello, pero esta vez cuidando de no dejar espacio entre ellos, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, indicándole que seguía ahí.

Cómo te puedo amar...- dijo visiblemente apesadumbrado, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras ella mantenía el abrazo -… si no sé si es a ti a quién amo…- concluyó sintiéndose demasiado confuso, esta mujer le había devuelto la ilusión y reencontrado en él el amor mas grande que poseyó, pero seguía sintiendo en el alma que era su Kagome, la niña de la que se enamoró y el recuerdo que jamás logró dejar de amar, pero la lógica le hablaba de un imposible.

Shhh…- silenció ella con toda calma, sabiendo el conflicto que se gestaba en el interior del alma de Inuyasha -…tranquilo…

No me pidas que este tranquilo si…- intentó continuar, pero entonces ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y acercó sus labios hasta su oído.

Estoy aquí… - le dijo, los brazos que lo rodeaban con tanto amor, él ya los había sentido, tenía un recuerdo vagó de ellos, entre el licor y sus ansias de abandonar la vida, logrando captar su atención ya que el sonido de las palabras de ella, fueron casi como un susurro traído por la brisa, una suave caricia para sus sentidos, y aquel enigmático aroma llegó hasta él -…solo escucha a tu corazón...

Pero es que…- no logró decir más, ya que fue silenciado por la voz delicada de Kagome, que comenzó a susurrar, algo para él, demasiado familiar-

Que callado se queda todo mi dolor, cuando el alma parece mirar asombrada, en algún rincón de mi habitación, tu esbelta figura, te he perdido, estas ausente de mi, cuando camino por el sendero de mi angustia y la palabra perdón me despedaza…- hizo una pequeña pausa, para agregar -… estoy aquí…

Inuyasha escuchó cada palabra salida de la boca de la muchacha, sin poder creerlo, era lo que él le había escrito a Kagome cuando ella murió… las palabras que le había leído en su tumba… su despedida, que grabó en un papel que luego de eso había quemado. Y de pronto una extraña sensación tras de él, como si una suave brisa se apoderara de todo el lugar, se puso de pie y se volteo, soltando el abrazo de la joven, cuando se giro no pudo mas que abrir enormemente sus ojos y retrocedió hasta dar con la pared en la espalda, sin lograr mantenerse en pie, se sentó sobre la alfombra, demasiado pasmado, al ver como a ella le comenzaban a salir desde la espalda… unas hermosas alas… mas maravillosas que cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto, desplegadas a lo ancho de la habitación casi transparentes, daba la sensación que si las tocabas se desharían con el solo contacto de los dedos… ¿pero sería acaso esto una realidad?... o todo lo que vivió junto a esta mujer tan parecida a su Kagome, ¿no sería mas que una alucinación?...cerró los ojos esperando que la visión frente a él desapareciera, demasiado incrédulo para pensar que esto era verdad, no podía creer en ángeles… pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró sin mas frente a uno y la habitación impregnada al aroma de la flor de cerezo.

Inuyasha…- otra vez aquella suave voz que parecía un cantó, mas que simples palabras -… no me temas mi amor…he venido a protegerte – suplicaba sin ser oída –… mi decisión fue tomada, debías saberlo… para poder quedarme junto a ti…

Quién eres,…no se quién eres…- decía mientras continuaba observando al ser frente a él, sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, demasiado convencido que aquello no podía ser más que una alucinación.

Soy yo, tu Kagome… tu niña,…tu amor…- pero sus palabras no parecían tener efecto en el hombre, el solo negaba con levedad.

No… dijo abruptamente, casi en un grito,-… ella murió… no está aquí…- insistía – tu nunca serás ella…- concluyó con una voz tan fuerte, que ni él mismo se reconoció, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza agachas.

La voz de ella se silenció y la brisa comenzó a cesar, al igual que la fragancia que caracterizaba a la muchacha, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a la soledad de su habitación, se apoyó nuevamente la cabeza con las manos y se quedó en aquel lugar desconcertado, comprendiendo en ese momento el por qué de tantas situaciones, pero sin poder aún unir sus sentimientos con su razón… ¿cómo era posible que le pidiera creer en algo tan insensato?...

Llevaba varios días de soledad había intentado obviar todo lo sucedido y atribuírselo a alguna confusión, pero le resultaba cada vez mas difícil, añoraba mucho de lo vivido, las sonrisas de la muchacha, a la que evitaba nombrar, incluso en su mente, pues aún no lograba darle un nombre, su preocupada espera, las largas conversaciones que tenían junto a un té… su aroma…

Puso la llave nuevamente en la puerta antes de entrar, sintiendo por primera vez, desde que ella había llegado a su vida, un vacío nacer de dentro de su alma, sabía muy bien que una vez más no estaría en el departamento, llevaba demasiados días sin ella y aunque aún mantenía una ardua batalla con su lógica, de cierto modo odiaba sentirse solo, se sentó en el balcón nuevamente con aquella copa que hacía tanto que no tomaba y una botella de whiski aún cerrada, se frotaba la frente con el vaso intentando quizás pensar, preguntarse si la volvería a sentir, aunque solo fuera en espíritu, pero nada le indicaba, si se encontraba ahí.

Kagome primero prefirió dejar su labor y volver como se lo habían pedido inicialmente, pero no podía dejar a Inuyasha, se sentía tan ligada a él, que permanecía horas en el departamento vacío, solo que en esta ocasión lo hacía en su forma etérea, sin alterar en lo absoluto nada, solo recorría el lugar una y otra vez evocando los recuerdos que tenía del tiempo juntos, observándolo mientras paseaba en silencio, preparar su alimento, tal y como lo hacía ella para esperarlo, dormir… y cuando lo hacía deseaba recostarse junto a él y no separarse jamás, pero se sentía demasiado culpable, y a la vez, dolida, no debió pensar en que le comprendería, no debió enfrentarlo a un mundo que él no lograría entender y ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo con una copa en la mano, le lastimaba el alma al sentir su confusión… ya no podía más, no estaba segura de cual sería su destino,… un ángel perdido por el amor de un humano que no la quiere junto a él…esa noche, finalmente, decidió partir…

En conclusión la copa jamás se llenó, la botella de licor, nunca fue abierta, solo se quedó por un largo tiempo en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo posible por unificar sus sentimientos con su lógica y recordó aquel libro que ella le dio y que no llegó a leer. Se sentó en la alfombra de la sala, en el lugar que ella había adoptado para conversar con él y se quedó nuevamente observando por largo tiempo la tapa de aquel texto, por alguna razón aquella ilustración lo atrapaba, leyó por incontables horas, aquello que parecía una especie de Biblia hecha para graficar los mundos que habitan a nuestro alrededor y que no logramos percibir a causa de nuestra constante lucha por vivir solo de lo material, olvidando que es el espíritu el que alimenta nuestra existencia, intentando comprender, apoyado en alguna clase de Teología que por error tomó en la Universidad, recordando en forma fugaz, la forma en que por una equivocación al entrar en el salón del maestro Myoga, tuvo que oír su teoría del Paraíso y el Infierno, a pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo peleado con sus creencias religiosas y le resultaba complejo entender que el ser enviado para protegerlo, abandonaba todo solo por estar con él, el amor inmenso que se albergaba en el alma de un ángel y el papel que él jugaba en todo esto, su decisión estaba tomada, Kagome se lo había dicho y entonces la luz del alba le mostró que un nuevo día se hacía presente, quizás como el augurio de un nuevo futuro.

Una sonrisa lacónica se dibujo en sus labios, al comprender que de alguna manera siempre tuvo un consuelo al pensar en que el alma de la niña de la que se enamoró, habitara un mundo maravilloso libre del sufrimiento que él llevaba por no tenerla, pero a pesar de ello, aún había algo que no le permitía tener la fe que necesitaba, para creer totalmente en esta situación tan fuera de cualquier contexto que él manejara.

Inuyasha durmió un par de horas, para salir nuevamente a su trabajo, bastante desanimado, debido a la falta de consenso dentro de sí, al llegar a la oficina revisó algunos papeles sin prestar la importancia necesaria a ninguno de ellos, era una suerte que no estuviera en medio de algún juicio o de lo contrario no contaría con la concentración necesaria para enfrentarlo, su mente solo divagaba entre el recuerdo del último tiempo y la imagen casi surrealista de un ángel sobre su cama, con aquellas asombrosas alas extendidas… era definitivamente una ensoñación…pero de pronto el sonido de dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, lo trajeron de vuelta.

Adelante. – exclamó con cortesía, mientras observaba una figura conocida entrar al lugar.

Hola amigo – saludó Miroku con una visible alegría en el rostro - ¿tienes un minuto?

Claro, pasa – respondió Inuyasha intrigado por el brillo que traía en los ojos el hombre, quien de inmediato se acerco a la silla que se encontraba al lado contrario del de Inuyasha y dejo salir de un golpe el motivo de su dicha.

-Inuyasha, Sango esta embarazada…- dijo en un tono muy apacible, con los brazos apoyados en el borde del escritorio, mirando la reacción de su amigo, el que no lograba salir de su asombro, respondiendo ante la noticia, con algo que Miroku no logró comprender.

Ella lo sabía…- fue lo que el hombre indicó, ante las palabras de su amigo, recordando a la perfección lo dicho por la muchacha con la que compartía su hogar, días antes.

Quién…- preguntó algo curioso su acompañante.

Kagome…-respondió, demasiado sorprendido

Esa muchacha es especial – señaló Miroku, haciendo una pausa – ¿sabías que ella llegó al departamento el mismo día en que llamé para poner el aviso en el periódico? – Inuyasha solo escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, sin lograr emitir un juicio al respecto - … no te preguntaste jamás ¿por qué no hubieron mas interesados en el alquiler?

Realmente jamás se lo preguntó, pero de pronto aquellas simples preguntas que le hacía el hombre frente a él hallaron una respuesta en su interior, algo que probablemente sería muy difícil que alguien que se considerara en sus cabales podría considerar, pero en cuestión de segundos llegó a él la certeza que estaba buscando, la fe que necesitaba para creer en un mundo mas allá de lo tangible un mundo sublime en el que ella se hallaba, un mundo, más allá de los sueños. Horas más tarde se dirigía nuevamente a su departamento, solo que el regreso, tenía una parada hacía la cual no iba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, solo restaban algunos minutos, para que este fuera cerrado al público, compró algunas flores antes de ingresar y camino por los jardines silenciosos, una sensación de paz inmensa era la que llenaba el lugar, aún habían algunas personas sentadas admirando el paisaje, o tal ves elevando alguna oración al cielo, que esta vez le parecía mas claro y transparente, hacía mucho que no miraba a las alturas indagando del modo que lo hacía hoy, las nubes danzaban, no eran escasas y a lo lejos se divisaban muchas más, examinaba con ahínco, quizás esperando que le devolvieran lo que venía a buscar.

En el momento en que llegó hasta el sitio al que se dirigía, se sentó en una banca del lugar que parecía un enorme y hermoso parque, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver en algunos lugares a otras personas sentadas al igual que él, frente a la tumba de algún ser amado.

Hola Kagome…- dijo mientras enfrentaba la lápida que tenía delante, esbozando una forzada sonrisa – es extraño venir a visitarte ahora…- decía mientras bajaba la mirada aún con las flores entre sus manos -… te traje lavandas, dijiste que te gustaban…- seguía observando el ramo que traía, mientras encontraba en su interior la fuerza para decir lo que llevaba dentro -… ha sido difícil estar sin ti,…vivir cada día sin tenerte, durante estos años, llevándote en el alma…- hacía pequeñas pausas, como intentando ordenar sus palabras-…y de pronto descubrir esta verdad…- en ese momento volvió a mirar a la loza en la cual aparecía el nombre de ella, Kagome -…una verdad que estoy viviendo, con una convicción enorme en el corazón…

El viento comenzaba a soplar con un poco más de brío, las nubes en el cielo empezaban a cerrarse, la pausa en este momento se hizo algo mas extensa, tomó aire suficiente, se puso luego de pie y se inclinó sobre la lápida, dejando el ella, las flores que traía.

Bueno… solo espero, que aún quieras estar junto a mí…- diciendo aquello, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriendo con un dejo de melancolía se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Entró en el departamento e inmediatamente fue alertado por un exquisito y añorado aroma que le resultaba inconfundible, logró que su corazón galopara dentro de su pecho levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la figura delicada de ella que permanecía de pie junto al ventanal del balcón, vestida con una indumentaria de una delicada tela, delgada y liviana como la gasa, y visiblemente suave como la seda, de un ligero color azulado, el atavío era cruzado sobre el pecho, por un cordón de un tono algo mas oscuro que el resto, semejante a las vestimentas griegas, el cabello cayendo suelto por su espalda casi hasta la cintura en infinitos rizos, tan perfectamente definidos que parecía como si acabaran de peinárselos, la piel mantenía un fino brillo, ante la luz tenue que aún entraba por la ventana, apagándose poco a poco y entonces lo miró, sabiendo desde hacía algunos segundos que se encontraba ahí contemplándola, su ojos parecían destellar pequeñas y hermosas luces, como si escondiera un mundo inmenso en su interior, si no fuera por la seguridad que tenía de que era ella, juraría que estaba teniendo frente a él la mas bella alucinación que jamás imaginó.

Kagome en tanto, percibió su presencia desde que había abierto aquella puerta, y sintió de modo casi inmediato sus dorados ojos fijos en ella, había venido hasta él respondiendo al llamado que con tanta sinceridad le entregó, un cúmulo de emociones inexplicables comenzaban a emerger desde su interior, sintiendo como aquellas incansables mariposas iniciaban su trabajo, y entonces lo miró y aquellos hermosos ojos que la llevaban a la paz mas estupenda que pudiera imaginar, la estaban observando con inquietud, examinándola como si quisieran grabar en su retina cada centímetro de ella.

El hombre cerró finalmente la puerta, para quedarse apoyado en ella, seguía sin saber que hacer, si acercarse y estrecharla en un abrazo o continuar contemplándola por horas, por primera vez, después de estos días de soledad, se volvía a sentir completo, y entonces una sincera y pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras que el correr agitado de su corazón comenzaba a volver a un ritmo algo mas calmo, pero entonces fue, que observo los rosados labios de Kagome, curvando una dócil sonrisa… y era perfecta. Avanzó entonces por la sala, hasta llegar a corta distancia de la mujer, se sentó en el borde de un sillón cercano y la observó unos segundos mas sin decir nada, el silencio era absoluto y por qué no exquisito, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a golpear el cristal, tras la figura de la joven, y ambos fijaron su mirada en aquello, la primera lluvia de la estación.

¿Quieres un té?...- fue la pregunta simple con la cual Inuyasha se dirigió a Kagome, la que volteo a mirarlo sabiendo lo que disfrutaban junto a una simple taza de té.

Me encantaría…- respondió sonriéndole, esta vez de forma mas alegre.

De ese modo Inuyasha se dirigió hasta la habitación, dejo ahí su chaqueta y corbata, para dirigirse a la cocina de vuelta subiendo un poco las mangas de su camisa, observando en el camino como Kagome comenzaba a pasear por la sala, con una calma singular, ambos sabían que aquel reencuentro, a pesar de que solo fueron algunos días, era de gran importancia, para su futuro, pero se encontraban tan alegres de estar nuevamente juntos, aunque no se hubiesen tocado si quiera, solo con respirar el mismo aire les era suficiente, comprendiendo quizás en sus almas, que el amor tiene una infinidad de matices, que en ocasiones nos sorprenden, pero que todos convergen en un mismo sitio, …el alma.

Minutos después llegaba hasta la sala el hombre, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja no muy grande con dos tazas que iban dejando escapar el vapor dada la temperatura de su contenido, Kagome ya estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, como tantas otras noches, esta vez tenía entre las manos el libro aquel que le había regalado a Inuyasha, ya que se encontraba sobre el sillón de la sala, junto a ella estaba la manta que Sango le dio al joven como regalo de bodas, de alguna manera la había adoptado como propia y ahora que la lluvia golpeaba el cristal y caía por las calles ahuyentando a las personas y obligándolas a permanecer en sus hogares, él no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar en dónde servir el té, ya lo sabía de antemano, puso aquella bandeja, donde siempre acostumbraba, en una de las mesitas laterales de la habitación, pero esta vez, contrario a las anteriores, no ocupó su lugar en el sillón, se sentó sobre la alfombra junto a la muchacha, quien permanecía ojeando las páginas.

Lo leí por horas…- comentó Inuyasha mientras acercaba la taza de Kagome hasta sus manos, tomando luego la suya mientras que se apoyaba en el mueble tras de él, ella bebió con cautela un sorbo del contenido y luego la dejo a un costado sobre la misma alfombra –

Y qué concluiste…- fue la pregunta que la muchacha le formuló sin dejar su posición, observando el libro, mientras acomodaba unos hebras de su cabello, tras su oreja, entregándole a él una mejor visión de sus facciones, delicadas y pálidas, las pestañas largas y definidas, oscuras, sus ojos vivos… y por fin pudo unificar su sentimiento y su razón al tenerla en frente, era su Kagome, bella como la recordaba, simple y dócil,…suya –… dime qué concluiste…- volvió a preguntar la muchacha esta ves girando para quedar de frente al notar que Inuyasha no respondía y mirando en plenitud los ojos dorados de él que aún la contemplaban, y entonces el joven reaccionó.

Que lograste poner mi mundo de cabeza…- dijo haciendo una pausa para suspirar quitando sus ojos de los de ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el asiento tras él, luego recobró su posición anterior, fijando nuevamente su atención en la mirada oscura y mística de la mujer , y continuó -… otra vez, de un modo diferente, pero igual que hace siete años…- entonces acercó sus manos al rostro de Kagome, y lo encerró con suavidad entre ellas, quizás de algún modo intentando captar toda su atención, aunque ya la poseía -…cambiando todo en lo que creía… solo para concebir la idea de que estas aquí otra vez…

Y si tú lo deseas… no me iré mas…- respondió ella con la voz en un suave susurro, mientras acariciaba con su mano una con las que Inuyasha cercaba su semblante, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos dorados en los que se perdía, inmersa en un sentimiento que le resultaba maravilloso.

Quédate conmigo…- fue lo que susurro, casi como una suplica mientras que poco a poco reducía la distancia entre sus labios y los de Kagome, cerrando sus ojos a medida que se acercaba mas a ellos, respirando con suavidad, logrando que la joven sintiera su aliento como una brisa, mientras se iba entregando.

Toco su boca tan levemente, sin tomarla aún solo tocando con sutileza los rosados bordes, haciendo de aquella caricia algo sublime, un mimo entregado con el alma, víctima de la añoranza, muy despacio ella ponía su otra mano sobre la de él, instándolo a hacer de ese, un roce algo mas profundo, comenzando a experimentar el deseo de amarlo de infinitas maneras y entonces fue que el hombre abrigo con sus labios los de ella, de un modo mas real, logrando con la presión que la muchacha abriera el espacio que necesitaba para explorar su boca, logrando convertir un beso en la puerta hacía el desborde de sus emociones, consiguiendo el rojo encendido en el cual permanecía ahora la boca de la mujer, que fue liberando las manos de Inuyasha, mientras él comenzaba a bajar las suyas, hasta sostener a Kagome por los hombros, férreamente, sin romper aún el beso, que era manso, pero no por ello menos intenso, hondo, una caricia que lentamente los estaba llevando a un estado de ansiedad, deseosos de amarse plenamente, agitados,… entonces el joven atrajo la figura fina de la mujer hacía su cuerpo, con premura, estrechándola en un abrazo que ella correspondió, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran hasta la espalda varonil y ayudar con ello a minimizar el espacio entre ambos, haciendo inminente la unión, pero de pronto él rompió el beso con suavidad, y manteniéndola aún entre sus brazos, comprendiendo que el amor que sentían los estaba llevando inevitablemente a una entrega maravillosa, que sin embargo para Kagome significaba el fin del mundo en el cual vivía.

No debo…seguir…- decía con la voz algo cortada debido a su agitado respirar -…no puedo pedirte que…abandones la eternidad solo por mi – sus ojos dorados, mostraban un perenne sentimiento, deseaba tenerla junto a él para siempre, pero la amaba y el solo pensar en un mínimo sufrimiento para ella, lo hacía desistir-… si realmente pudiera decirte cuánto te amo…porque un te amo, no me basta…- entonces Kagome dejo de abrazarlo, para aferrarse al pecho de él, sosteniendo la camisa del hombre con la frente apoyada en el pecho-

No me importa… mi amor…quiero quedarme contigo…dónde tu estés…no existe eternidad que me pagué el estar a tu lado…- sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción, mientras que en sus ojos al mirar nuevamente a los de él, se dejaba ver algunas cristalinas gotas asomarse con timidez.

OH…mi ángel…- fue lo que logro musitar, con un nudo en la garganta a causa de la conmoción que le producían las palabras de la muchacha y el amor en ellas, aferrándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, con los labios sobre el negro cabello, depositando un beso que fue lentamente descendiendo, para llegar luego a su frente, y a sus ojos y sus mejillas, el cuello, la garganta que comenzaba a ahogar ya un suspiro suave, y subir desde ahí hasta su boca, tomándola esta vez de una forma férrea, obligando a Kagome a dejar escapar un suave quejido ante la presión el abrazo.

Que exquisito se sentía recibir las caricias de los labios de su amado, dejando atrás todos los temores, incluso desalojando de su interior a las mariposas que la mayoría de las veces interrumpían sus deseos de demostrarle un poco mas de su amor,… ahora por primera vez, desde que comenzó a amarlo, se sentía libre, permanecer atrapada entre aquellos brazos era todo lo que anhelaba y mientras en su mente divagaban una serie de ideas, sintió como él la privaba de sus besos y de pronto estaba en el aire, tomada firmemente por Inuyasha, quién la apresaba de un modo tan estrecho, que no le permitía mirarlo, pero Kagome sabía perfectamente hacía donde la llevaba, lo abrazó aún mas por el cuello, como intentando transmitirle seguridad, que él tuviera la confianza de que era lo que ella deseaba, unificarse y convertirse en un solo ser en cuerpo y alma.

Se sentó lo más al centro posible de la cama, con Kagome aún en su regazo, la acomodó de modo que la figura de ella quedara entre sus piernas sosteniendo y rodeando con su brazo derecho la espalda de la muchacha que permanecía medio oculta y abrazada a él, hasta que comenzó a buscar la mirada dorada de Inuyasha, pero en cuanto dio con ella, el hombre con la mano que le quedaba libre rozó los parpados de aquellos ojos oscuros obligándola a cerrarlos.

Cierra los ojos…- la suavidad con que la varonil voz hacía su petición, fue suficiente para obedecer.

El joven comenzó lentamente con sus dedos y con total delicadeza a acariciar las formas del rostro de ella, tomándose todo el tiempo que deseaba para hacerlo, por el contorno de sus mejillas, para llegar luego a los rosados labios tocándolos con sutileza, los que se entreabrieron ante el contacto. Necesitaba reconocer cada lugar de ella, ya que mantenía plasmada en su mente una imagen que jamás llegó a palpar como deseaba, así que continuó rozando el mentón y luego el cuello, justo en la garganta, entonces Kagome tragó saliva arqueando con levedad la espalda y moviendo la cabeza hacía atrás, logrando que su cuello pareciera mas extenso dejando de este modo los labios tan cerca y a merced de él, provocando que el hombre humedeciera su boca, tentado acortando notoriamente la distancia, deteniéndose a centímetros, mordiéndose para contener el deseo, pues pretendía amarla más que poseerla.

El recorrido de sus dedos continuó, haciendo un suave zigzagueo sobre la parte superior del pecho, para rozar peligrosamente el borde de los senos de la muchacha, que iban mostrando pruebas visibles de su exaltación, notando la falta de ropa intima en aquel lugar, por la perfección con que ellos se marcaban bajo la delgada tela, jugaba entre los pliegues de la vestimenta, escuchando los leves sonidos que ella iba emitiendo, respirando de su aliento agitado ya que continuaba inclinado sobre su rostro con un escaso espacio entre sus labios, cada vez con mas deseos de besarla. Descendía con el pulgar oprimiendo el estómago justo al centro, con el resto de la mano extendida por el costado de la esbelta figura, bajando de este modo hasta el ombligo y lánguidamente por el vientre, arrancando de Kagome un gemido ansioso y ahogando el suyo, respirando a cada momento con mayor dificultad.

Deseaba que la amara, al sentir la delicadeza con que la acariciaba, algo en su interior se iba encendiendo al punto que ya no lograba controlar los sonidos que se escapaban desde su boca, sentía como las manos de Inuyasha la iban explorando de un modo exquisitamente sensual, no podía negra que era una vehemente tortura, una verdadera contradicción, se desesperaba al punto en que rogaría por que no la atormentara mas, y sin embargo se moría por sentir aquellos roces de forma mas intensa, bebiendo su aliento que sentía tan agitado como el suyo.

La mano de él se deslizó hacia un costado, justo antes de llegar a tocar mas íntimamente a Kagome, la que suspiro por anticipado, oprimiendo con fuerza la colcha entre sus dedos, logrando inquietarlo al borde de su resistencia, palpando de este modo el inicio de la pierna y descendiendo por ella, hasta que la tela acabó, permitiéndole entonces tocar la piel desnuda y entonces se escapó, esta vez de su boca un gemido ronco e turbador, cargando el aire que respiraban de una sensualidad electrizante, mientras que el agarre tras la espalda de la muchacha se estrechó mas, pegándola a su cuerpo y tomando finalmente, y ya sin voluntad los labios de la joven, que se encontraban cada vez mas rojos, acumulándose la sangre en ellos, besándolos con una intensidad incendiaria y recibiendo una caricia de igual ímpetu, dejando que su mano iniciara el recorrido de vuelta por la piel blanca, esta vez bajo la tela, llegando por el centro de sus piernas a corta distancia de aquel sitio deseado, agitado y aún temeroso, dudando irrumpir en ella, anhelando amar a aquella mujer, con cada parte de si mismo.

Kagome que estaba completamente entregada a los brazos del hombre que amaba, dispuesta a ser suya probando aquel amor incondicional y sublime que necesitaba y aspiraba para ser nuevamente una humana y estar junto a él, tenía en el corazón la certeza de que este paso era el correcto, el hombre que con cautela y delicadeza la tenía en un estado de ardor desesperante, la estaba amando del modo mas maravilloso que hubiera podido imaginar, y ante la indecisión de Inuyasha para continuar, concluyó que era su turno, asó que tomando con la suya la mano que él mantenía perdida bajo su falda, se incorporó quedando arrodillada frente al joven, que la miraba expectante y esperando por lo que ella pudiera hacer, pero en cuanto sintió como Kagome intentaba con sus dedos, torpemente desabotonar su camisa, comprendió que necesitaba buscar por si misma su lugar en esta cesión de caricias, la observaba con aquellos rojos labios adornando su rostro sonrojado, intentando concentrarse en liberarlo de la prenda, que a ella le parecía tan difícil quitar, y fue entonces que él acarició suavemente una de las mejillas prendidas de color y se acercó a su boca, buscando apresarla entre sus labios y lamiendo con cuidado entre ellos, Kagome se quedó inmóvil, aún con los dedos fijos en el primer botón y su otra mano enlazando la de Inuyasha, cerró sus ojos, mientras era tomada con suavidad por la cintura, él la pegó con sutileza a su cuerpo, para luego de algunos segundos, acercar la mano unida de la muchacha hasta el broche, indicándole que siguiera, con su tarea, ubicando sus manos en los hombros de ella, contemplándola.

Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo, mas como un pensamiento, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, concentrándose luego en el siguiente botón y el siguiente, tenerla ahí le parecía realmente una visión inquietante y anhelada, medio pegada a él, sintiendo el roce de sus dedos que buscaban la piel desnuda, llegando al ultimo broche, tocando entonces con suavidad su estómago y luego su pecho. Kagome mordía su labio inferior, con algo de nerviosismo, deseando hacer mas, pero temerosa por su falta de experiencia.

Nada que hagas estará mal…solo siente…- fue lo que Inuyasha dijo, casi como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos dorados y hermosos ojos que la observaban con tanta ternura, facilitándole todo, desvaneciendo sus temores… la muchacha apoyo ambas manos sobre el torso descubierto del hombre, elevándose lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios abrazándolos con devoción y profunda pasión, pretendiendo traspasarle sus ansias de amarlo, sintiendo como él se aferraba con intensidad a su cuerpo recorriendo con delicadeza su espalda, erizándole la piel, obligándola a emitir suaves gemidos que se ahogaban entre los besos, permitiendo que solo algunos pudieran escapar, mientras que las manos inquietas de Kagome se asían al torso del hombre provocando en él cada vez mayores deseos.

Que bien se sentía perderse en aquel mar de caricias, la camisa de Inuyasha se encontraba colgando en uno de los bordes de la cama y su pantalón con la cremallera a medio abrir, el cordón azul oscuro que hasta hace minutos rodeaba la figura de Kagome, se encontraba ya en el piso y las manos del hombre tiraban suavemente de la tela que ella vestía, para liberarla de una sola vez de toda prenda pidiendo disfrutar de su desnudez y del calor de sus formas la que intentaba con terminar de bajar aquel broche de carril que cerraba la vestimenta de él, haciendo contacto sus delgados dedos a través de la tela de la ropa intima con una parte del cuerpo del joven que debido a las circunstancias se encontraba en extremo rígido, más ahora que continuaba cautivo dentro del pantalón, su reacción inmediata fue la de retirar su mano del lugar como si corriera real peligro, Inuyasha quien se encontraba bastante excitado, pero no por ello ajeno a las sensaciones de ella, al contrario, aquello lo mantenía mucho más alerta a todo lo que Kagome, pudiera hacer y experimentar, curvando una sensual sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha frente al estado de su virilidad, tomó la mano que había sido retirada con tanta premura.

No te asustes…- le dijo él, aún sonriendo con una voz, algo agitada pero suave -… no muerdo…

Acercó la mano de ella, al sitio que la había impresionado y la incitó a poner sus dedos en aquel lugar, Kagome estaba nuevamente mordiendo su labio en señal de incertidumbre, pero obedeció, recorriendo con sutileza el bulto que se formaba bajo la delgada tela de su indumentaria intima, él que permanecía conteniendo las suplicas, como temiendo asustarla con los sonidos que podía emitir, pero aquello le resultó infructuoso, cuando un gemido ronco y hondo se le escapó, al sentir que ella aprisionaba con su delgada mano su hombría, por sobre la tela, mientras que ella sintiendo como un escalofríos le recorría la espalda al percibir el agitado correr de la sangre en aquel lugar tan sensible del cuerpo de Inuyasha, ante el contacto suave de sus dedos, obedeciendo a sus instintos, lo esclavizó en su mano, arrancándole un clamor intenso que termino por convencerla y entonces se atrevió a desnudar por completo a su amante.

Era exquisito sentir que estabas al borde del abismo, respirando cada bocanada de aire, como si fuera la ultima, mientras el aliento y la piel completa se iban confundiendo embriagados de emociones que palpitaban adquiriendo vida dentro de sus vientres, Inuyasha recorría con sus manos y su boca cada mínimo segmento de la figura de Kagome, la que se contorneaba y movía de forma exquisitamente femenina y tentadora, ante cada roce, dejando escapar desde sus labios cientos de suplicas, siendo de tanto en tanto acallada por la calidez de un beso, intentando devolver de modo algo mas tímido cada caricia recibida.

De pronto la forma varonil, que entre exquisitos movimientos de había abierto paso entre las piernas de la muchacha humedecidas por el sudor y los besos, se detuvo, dejando la tibieza de su íntegra intimidad unida superficialmente a ella, respiraba agitado, al igual que la joven, apoyando ambos antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de Kagome, quien mojaba sus labios secos como los de él a causa de la conmoción, Inuyasha entonces se tomó una pausa para contemplarla, mientras que ella le acariciaba, rozándola con sus uñas, el hombre hacía suaves movimientos con su cintura, los que lo obligaban a apretar la mandíbula, solo que esta vez, no de preocupación, era debido a las sensaciones que le arrancaba el descubrir como ella intentaba responderle, aferrando sus uñas en la fuerte espalda, notando al tacto, la rigidez de ésta, debido al esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el peso de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a los labios de Kagome y los rozó de forma mínima, bebiéndose el aliento que salía de ella, como si se tratara de su única posibilidad de vida, soñó tantas veces con este momento, primero como una posibilidad futura, cuando aún era un adolescente y luego como una ilusión imposible, el enfrentar el vacío de la muerte…sintiendo la nostalgia marcarse por un segundo en su corazón.

No te perderé… otra vez no…- susurro con sus labios tocando los de ella, respirando con fuerza y moviendo mansamente su cuerpo sobre la esbelta figura de Kagome, la que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el cabello revuelto sobre la sabana, tomó la boca encendida de la mujer por un instante, de su mujer, pues aunque no se había consumado aún el amor, él sabía que era suya, rompió el beso y hundió el rostro en el espeso mas azabache, puso sus brazos cruzados tras la espalda de ella la alzó unos centímetros de la cama y casi le sollozó al oído unas palabras salidas desde su alma -… eres mía…mía…- liberaba el aire desde su interior con intensidad, como si se esforzara enormemente al hacerlo, respirando aún en el mismo lugar -… y no te dejaré…jamás…

…Inuyasha…- por su parte ella solo logro susurrar su nombre, rompiendo con su voz debilitada por el respirar impaciente que tenía, el último ápice de cordura que quedaba en él.

La pegó un poco mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo al tibieza de sus formas, ajustándose a las suyas, notando como el roce de los dedos en su espalda le producían un inquietante escalofríos, mientras que él besaba con deseo su cuello, escuchando las suplicas salidas desde los labios de Kagome.

...Ámame…- rogaba, abrazada con fuerza a su amado, sintiendo surgir en su interior un vacío que solo podía ser cubierto por el hombre al que intentaba apresar entre sus brazos, dejando que su voz se oyera tenuemente -… quiero sentirte…

Entonces Inuyasha sin poder contener más su afán, levantó su rostro ligeramente, para observar el mirar inquieto de Kagome, al notar el inminente contacto, que ella misma estaba solicitando, mordió una vez más su labio, como tantas otras ya y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, mientras que los de él iban contrariamente cerrándose, como si se estuviera perdiendo en alguna exquisita sensación… estaba hundiéndose en ella, entrando lentamente, deleitándose de manera insospechada la humedad de aquel lugar, desvaneciéndose por momentos, percibiendo como Kagome sujetaba con fuerza las uñas a su espalda intentando aquietar la sensación de malestar que le ocasionaba la presencia de aquella parte de Inuyasha en su interior, el que fue cediendo poco a poco, ante los sumisos movimientos que él hacía ensamblándose dentro de ella, encontrando finalmente su lugar.

Había tanto que el hombre deseaba decir, cientos de palabras que circulaban en su mente confundiéndose con sus emociones, formando un torbellino cargado de amor, respirando forzadamente sobre el cuello de ella, como si el aire fuera mas denso cada vez, escuchando los deseos de se amada.

Kagome sentía como algo en su interior luchaba por liberarse, abrazada con fuerza al cuerpo del hombre con quien formaba ahora un solo ser, compartiendo la increíble sensación de estar complementando su amor, sintiendo los suaves y amables contoneos de Inuyasha, mientras que ella intentaba decirla las palabras de amor que estaban embriagando su corazón, siendo estas acalladas por las suplicas y sollozos que parecían ser un lenguaje exclusivo de los amantes.

El aroma de aquella mujer, simplemente lo enloquecía y ya no podía luchar mas por contener el ritmo de sus embates, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría en brazos de ella… que maravillosos era tenerla, que no deseaba que terminara jamás… se detuvo, la miró, la muchacha abrió sus ojos, observando interrogante y buscando con suaves roces seguir con aquella danza, que la estaba transportando.

Ven acá…- dijo Inuyasha, abrazándola fuertemente y liberándola de la prisión creada entre su cuerpo y la cama, sin deshacer el enlace que los mantenía siendo un solo ser, dejándola esta vez sobre él, Kagome volvió a abrir con asombro sus ojos, al conocer una nueva forma de sentir el cuerpo de su amado dentro de ella, el hombre permaneció unos instantes erguido y besando toda la piel que le era posible, sintiendo como la joven se erizaba ante el mas mínimo contacto, notando a través de las caricias que le devolvía que su mensaje de amor estaba siendo plenamente comprendido.

La procesión continuó, recostándose sobre la sabana, observando la belleza de la desnudez de Kagome, extasiado por ella, por un momento pensó en indicarle los movimientos que debía seguir, pero no fue necesario, ya que el instinto y sus propias sensaciones la fueron guiando…Inuyasha la contemplaba, cerrando a intervalos sus ojos ante las sensaciones de placer, deseando no perderse la visión de las experimentadas por ella… y de pronto, cuando ya el amor en el alma y en la piel estaban a pasos de colapsar, sintiéndose ya sin protección posible, Kagome aferró de forma casi violenta sus uñas en el pecho del hombre al que estaba entregándose, apretando los parpados, mientras que desde su espalda emergían de manera esplendorosa aquellas mismas alas que viera antes, tan albas que parecían resplandecer, extendiéndose y dando un suave aleteo, para luego comenzar a desvanecerse, desprendiéndose de ellas lo que parecían plumas, para luego desaparecer en forma mágica antes de tocar el suelo, indicándole a él que el momento había llegado, el trastorno estaba presente en ambos, la vida se abría paso con fuerza, siendo derramada dentro de la mujer, que la recibía satisfecha, empapando su interior de todo lo que Inuyasha le concedía. La habitación se impregnaba embelesándolos de aquel aroma embriagador a flor de cerezo, por algunos instantes, no hubo caricias ni palabras, suplicas o gemidos capaces de expresar todo lo que ambos compartían, la culminación de un ritual de entrega intensa y pura…

Cuando Kagome pudo finalmente exhalar, regresando de aquel estado de inconciencia en el que se abandonó, fue observada por los dorados ojos de Inuyasha, quien volvía al igual que ella de aquel campo de sensaciones en el cual se sumergieron.

¿Por qué lloras?...- consultó algo alarmado, mientras que ella se dejaba caer dócilmente sobre si pecho, al ver unas lagrimas humedeciendo los hermosos ojos oscuros de su amada.

…Jamás pensé que el amor… pudiera sentirse así…- dijo ellas con la voz apacible, mientras que se dejaba albergar entre los brazos de él, enterneciéndolo con u respuesta.

…Mi ángel…- le respondió abrazándola un poco más, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta pro la emoción, sintiendo como el respirar de ella, hasta hacía poco notoriamente agitado, comenzaba a recobrar su calma.

Pero ya no soy un ángel…- exclamó bajito, acariciando con finura, el contorno del brazo que la apresaba, sintiendo su tibieza.

Para mi… siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás…- contestó buscando los ojos de la joven, ayudándose un poco con su mano, para contemplar el mirar oscuro y algo cristalizado, que lo llenaba de vida nuevamente, sabiendo que ya nunca volverían a separarse, con una convicción mas grande que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado, de que ella era s razón de existir -… te amo…

Kagome dejo escapar una nueva lagrima, silenciosa que fue a para sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, albergando en su alma un cúmulo, esta vez completo, de emociones humanas, las que estaban unidas a su amor por él, el hombre que le había demostrado cuanto la amaba del modo mas sublime que pudo conocer, se estiró sobre la figura masculina y alcanzó los labios, que le acababan de decir la palabra de amor mas hermosa que conocía y lo besó delicadamente.

…Te amo…- susurró, aún con sus bocas unidas y los ojos llorosos, siendo apresada con ternura experimentando algo maravilloso… comprendiendo entonces, que todo tenía un orden y ella había recibido una segunda oportunidad… la opción de amor que ahora comprendía, siempre fue suya…

En la loza del aeropuerto de la ciudad, comenzaba a descender el fuselaje de un avión de pasajeros, las horas de viaje habían sido extensas, sin embargo la figura de aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros, permanecía perfectamente arreglada, con los tacones altos que de seguro perfilaban muy bien sus piernas al caminar, la mirada impenetrable, aquellos ojos oscuros, tan iguales y a la vez tan disímiles…volvía, sin saber que después de estos meses, ya nada era como lo recordaba…

Continuara…

**Esta ha sido el lemon mas largo de mi historia como escritora… espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones… estoy muy contenta… mi especialidad es esta… ya lo decidí…**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**

**P.D.: Chibi, lo lamento, no pude hacer eso del mapa de herramientas… luego**


	9. Una visita inesperada

Capítulo IX

Una visita inesperada 

Se había levantado de la cama con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a la muchacha que aún permanecía dormida entre las sábanas, la contemplaba, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar a la cocina, a medio vaciar en sus manos, no había podido quitarle la vista de encima, estaba tan hermosa y delicada, descansando entre la ropa de su propia cama, no pudo evitar elucubrar todas muchas de aquellas oportunidades en las que imaginó una escena como esa, la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, de una luna que a intervalos era descubierta por entre las nubes que anunciaban una nueva tormenta, le daba justo en el rostro, como si estuviera designada para acentuar su belleza. Era verdad ya había dejado de ser un ángel, pero para él siempre lo sería, ningún pesar sostenido en su alma durante aquellos años le resultaba infructuoso ahora que podía tenerla por toda la vida. Kagome se movió un poco, extendiendo su mano en busca de algo o de alguien sobre la cama, abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos al no hallarlo, pero luego que pudo vislumbrar la figura varonil y exquisita del hombre que la observaba, sonrió de un modo tan despreocupado y dulce, abrazando la almohada en lugar de a él, logrando que el corazón de Inuyasha diera un vuelco feroz dentro de su pecho, preguntándose cómo era que había logrado vivir tanto tiempo sin tenerla, ya que ahora estaba seguro que no viviría ni un día sin ella.

"_Los ojos entreabre, aquellos ojos tan claros como el día,_

_Y la tierra y el cielo, cuánto abarcan, arden con nueva luz en sus pupilas_

_Ríe, y sus carcajadas tienen notas del agua fugitiva,_

_Llora, y es cada lágrima un poema de ternura infinita._

_Ella tiene la luz, tiene el perfume, el calor y la línea,_

_La forma engendradora de deseos, la expresión, fuente eterna de poesía."_

Dejó el vaso sobre un mueble cercano, olvidándose de la sed que tenía, pues ahora se saciaría en ella, el solo tenerla entre sus brazos le bastaba para sentirse completo, la besó con delicadeza boca abajo en la cama junto a Kagome y acomodando un rebelde rizo tras su oreja.

No podría vivir sin ti… ya no, me moriría…- las palabras que él le susurro con un tono de seriedad absoluta, de alguna manera se quedaron grabadas de forma inconsciente en su memoria y en su corazón.

O

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a la figura estilizada y elegante de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, no había nadie en el lugar ya que Kagome sería acompañada por Sango hasta alguna tienda para poder comprar ropa, pues no podía seguir vistiéndose con lo que ella le prestaba, era cierto que no le costaba nada, después de todo pronto habría ropa que ni siquiera podría usar, y la muchacha se había quedado completamente sin prendas, ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha, todo lo que alguna vez fue vestimenta, amaneció aquella mañana luego de que la joven dejara su inmortalidad, convertido solo en pétalos de flores. La mujer entró con toda calma, pues aún poseía su llave, al encontrar el lugar vacío, se sintió en libertad de registrarlo le pareció algo cambiado, jarrones con flores decoraban muchos de los rincones, además de que la luz entraba a borbotones por la ventana aprovechando de entibiar el lugar con los escasos rayos de un sol de invierno, recorrió las habitaciones, entrando con total confianza, notó como el cuarto que siempre permaneció descuidado, estaba listo para recibir a cualquier invitado, a pesar de su sorpresa, nada en su rostro la delató, continuaba impasible. Su recorrido la llevó hasta el cuarto principal la habitación que había compartido con el hombre al que no pudo dejar de extrañar, era tan absurdo, cuando lo tuvo junto a ella, incluso le parecía innecesario, pero durante los meses de ausencia, comprendió que lo amaba, pero no apresuró su regreso, sabía que él respiraba de su esencia así que no temió que dejara de amarla, pero al parecer las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, para su gusto.

Registró el armario y encontró las ropas que recordaba eran del hombre con el que se desposaría, y nada extraño, de seguro había contratado a alguna mujer que le mantenía el departamento en las condiciones en las que se hallaba, comenzó a cerrar las puertas del closet, pero algo la detuvo y volvió a abrirlas de par en par…un vestido de color azul, lo tomo y observó, comprobando por la talla de este que le pertenecía a una figura bastante bien constituida, su quijada se tensó por unos instantes, para luego poner la prenda en el lugar en que la había encontrado, volvió a registrar con los ojos oscuros y fríos la habitación y de pronto la imagen de Inuyasha con otra mujer sobre la cama que tenía enfrente, le laceró el intestino.

Abrió la puerta ya sin aquel temor al vacio, aquella sensación en él se había desvanecido de seguro Kagome habría vuelto de sus compras, pero de todas formas, Inuyasha traía consigo una serie de bolsas con lo necesario para encargarse hoy de la cena. Al ingresar sintió un sonido en la cocina, por lo que se dirigió hacía allá directamente.

Hola amor – dijo desde la sala aproximandose al umbral de la puerta del lugar en el que esperaba encontrar a Kagome, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Hola amor – fue la respuesta que recibió de la mujer que se encontraba en aquel sitio, con la voz suave, pero irónica.

Kikyo, perfectamente metida dentro de un traje de dos piezas de color marengo, y tacones altos, perfilando en detalle sus piernas, asegurados en los delgados tobillos por una pulsera. Alzado en la mano un cigarrillo que se veía algo más largo que el normal de ellos, debido al protector que traía, ella no permitiría el contacto directo del filtro con sus labios, el cabello libre por su espalda, divinamente alisado. Inuyasha dejó las bosas sobre la mesa central y la volvió a mirar, quizás meses antes habría descargado su ira y su frustración en ella, o tal vez los besos que reservaba para su mujer amada, pero ahora no guardaba sentimientos por la mujer con la que convivía, comprendiendo que solo buscaba suplir un vacío que ciertamente jamás llegó a llenar.

Veo que haz vuelto a fumar – dijo Inuyasha como único saludo.

Bueno, de hecho fue solo antes de volver al país – respondió apagando el cigarrillo dentro de una taza de café que se había servido.

¿A qué haz venido? – Consultó el hoibre bastante distante.

Es obvio que no era a mí a quien pensabas encontrar – dijo ella como respuesta - ¿vives con alguien? – Continuó.

Las cosas estan diferentes ahora Kikyo – sentenció con la voz calma

Puedo notarlo – dijo acercandos a él que se mantenía erguido y sin inmutarse ante la cercanía – debo ir por algunas cosas que dejé – continuó ella - ¿debo suponer que no te haz deshecho de ellas? – Exclamó algo risueña, como restándole tensión a la situación.

No, aún las tengo – dijo dirigiendose al cuarto que ahora compartía con Kagome, seguido de la mujer con un paso seguro y fino.

Una vez que se encontraban en la habitación, Kikyo se sentó en el borde de la cama, probando con sus movimientos la resistencia que recordaba de ella, el tiempo alejada de aquel hombre que ahora buscaba en la parte alta del armario, dándole la espalda y con ello una vista excelente de su anatomía, le habían hecho comprender lo mucho que en realidad lo necesitaba y había vuelto para retomar la relación que mantenían, sin contar con que él la reemplazaría tan pronto, parecía tan enamorado que no dudó un segundo en pensar que la recibiría de brazos abiertos, pero ahora que notaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, debía de jugar sus cartas con habilidad. Inuyasha se volteo con una caja en sus manos y se la extendió, la mujer la recibió y la puso sobre su falda y poniendo sus manos sobre la cama le pidió que se sentara.

Ven sientate un momento – le pidió, él obedeció ante el tono conciliador que utilizó Kikyo.

El tocador esta ahora en la bódega del edificio, me dices dónde y te lo envió – dijo el hombre con la mirada fija en el lugar que ahora acupaba un mueble diferente.

Dime...¿ella cómo es?...- Consultó ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha, la mujer junto a él nunca se mostró tan vulnerable, por más de cinco minutos, incluso cuando hacían el amor, era la primera en abandonar el lecho para darse un baño.

El hombre se puso de pie mirándola, intentando comprender por qué se mostraba tan frágila ahora, que lamentablemente para ella no había modo que él cambiara sus sentimientos.

No te hagas esto Kikyo – fue lo que respondió. Ella le sonrió con suavidad y se puso de pie acercándose a él, puso los labios en su mejilla y luego de dejar aquel beso lo miró.

Puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea, aunque las cosas no terminaron muy bien, me gustaría conservar tu amistad. – su tono sonó tan sincero que Inuyasha no pudo menos que asentir con una sonrisa, aliviado de ver el plan en que su ex novia había vuelto.

Me gustaría – respondió

La mujer salió del departamento, dejando el aroma de su pefume deambulando en el aire. Inuyasha se mantuvo pensativo, algo perdido, hasta el momento en que Kagome cruzó la puerta a solo minutos de que Kikyo abandonara el lugar, él la recibió con un beso enorme, concluyendo que lo más probable era que se hubieran cruzado sus asensores, pero conservó solo para sí la visita de la mujer, para qué preocupar a Kagome, pensó...

O

Estaba llegando a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual, Miroku lo había entretenido bastante y venían aún conversando en el vehículo acerca del mejor modod de conseguir la victoria en un caso de tutela infantil que llevaban. En cuanto entró al departamento, notó que el lugar estaba en completo silencio y en una oscura penumbra las cortinas de la sala, extrañamente cerradas, buscó el interruptor y en cuanto dio con el, sintió el calor de unos labios posarse con algo de dificultad en su mejilla y luego una manos apoyada en su hombro.

El beso debía de ser en los labios – rezongó Kagome, como una niña mimada - pero estas muy arriba...feliz cumpleaños mi amor – concluyó sonriendo.

Inuyasha miró dentro de la sala y vio a Sesshomaru sentado con su actitud reservada y a Rin que se aproximaba con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, a Myoga junto a su esposa Shyoga y a Shippo, con Satsuki, ambos varones compañeros del despacho, Miroku que se unía a Sango y unos cuantos globos decorando, un pastel sobre la mesa, además de otros preparativos. Miró a la muchacha que tenía junto a él visiblemente emocionado, sabiendo que todo esto debía de ser iniciativa suya, la tomó por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla, un beso corto, pero profundo, dado el público presente, un peque ño roce que le agradecía el estar en su vida, el que hubiera fianlmente decidido en convertirse en parte de su existencia, por qué el la amaba tanto. Sesshomaru observó de reojo y sonrió levemente, el resto de sus amigos aplaudió con animo.

Iré por tu regalo – dijo Kagome en un susurro, mientras que intentaba liberarse sin mucho entusiasmo, pues ya se sentía perdida una ves más en aquellos dorados ojos que le daban tanta paz, además de que él la sostuvo con mayor fuerza.

Mi mejor regalo eres tú...- musitó – lo sabes...sin ti me muero...- ella asintió con suavidad.

O

Acababa de soplar las veinticinco velas del pastel, entre las bromas de un posible incendió de no apresurarse en hacerlo, y Sango, en compañía de Kagome eran quienes preparaban las porciones para los invitados, entonces fue que sonó el timbre, escuchado entre la música y las conversaciones, por Miroku, quien abrió, para encontrarse con el rostro extrañamente amable de Kikyo.

Buenas noches Miroku – dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero demasiado estudiada para el gusto del eventual portero - ¿puedo pasar, deseo saludar al festejado – consultó fijando su mirada en los dorados ojos de el joven que reaccionó ante el sonido de la voz de la mujer.

Continuara...

**Hola a todos y gracias por leer y permanecer, saben que los aprecio, es importante saber que lo que haces le agrada a otros, intentaré les prometo no tardar tanto, pero estoy con una crisis con el computador y hago lo que puedo...**

**Besitos y dejen mensajitos**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Sentimientos que devoran el alma

Capitulo X

**Sentimientos que devoran el alma**

Ante la llegada de la mujer, Miroku se hizo a un lado, dejando el espacio suficiente para que entrara Kikyo, y luego se encontró con los castaños y molestos ojos de su esposa, que apretó los labios en señal de desaprobación ante la inesperada visitante, temiendo el encuentro entre Kagome y la ex novia de Inuyasha, y entonces fue que la muchacha, que se hallaba de espalda a la puerta, ante el repentino silencio en los presentes, se giró, para ver al o la recién llegada, causante de él. Vio como la mujer a la que por una cosa de instinto, reconoció de inmediato, se acercó a paso seguro hasta el hombre, con el que había llegado a pasos del altar, montada en sus tacones, tan altos que le permitían llegar perfectamente hasta la mejilla de él, empinándose solo un poco, poso sus labios en el rostro masculino, que tenso la quijada, oprimiéndolos con intensidad, con su mano apoyada sobre el pecho de un algo tenso Inuyasha.

Felicidades mi am...Inuyasha...- dijo rectificando una frase intencionalmente fuera de lugar.

Gra...cias...- se limitó a decir un desconcertado, ya que luego de haber dejado claro el día en que ella estuvo en el departamento, que él no estaba solo, lo menos que se imaginó fue que volviera.

Bienvenida Kikyo...yo soy Kagome...- interrumpió la muchacha, mientras que le extendía un pequeño trozo de pastel con el rostro adornado por una tranquila sonrisa. La mujer recibió lo que le era ofrecido y lo miró sin mucho interés.

Oh...Kagome- dijo como reparando en que finalmente conocía el nombre y la figura de la mujer que estaba usurpando lo que ella consideraba su lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha – gracias – respondió, observando de reojo, como el hombre tomaba la mano de la muchacha para entrelazar sus dedos -¿me permites el baño? – le consultó al hombre, dejando el trozo de pastel sobre una pequeña mesa cercana, sin haberlo tocado.

Esta por allá...- exclamó Kagome indicando en dirección al baño amablemente, como toda una anfitriona.

Lo sé...- respondió con una sonrisa plena, después de todo había vivido en aquel departamento por casi un año.

De cierta forma los invitados, y principalmente Inuyasha, permanecieron expectantes ante cada palabra dicha por las mujeres y él a pesar de saber lo especial que es Kagome, sabe que ahora ella ya es humana. Kikyo dio unos pasos en la dirección que le había sido señalada, la conocía bien, sabía que estaba siendo observada por los presentes y a corta distancia de Inuyasha se giró.

-¿No habré olvidado mi prendedor aquí la otra tarde? – consultó, notando la sorpresa que sus palabras producían en el hombre, pero frustrada por no ver el más mínimo cambio en la sonrisa amable de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-No... no lo creo – respondió él, comprendiendo que debió decirle a Kagome sobre la repentina aparición de Kikyo, ya que en cuanto se alejo, la muchacha soltó el enlace que mantenían y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Inuyasha sentía en su interior las evasivas de la joven, buscaba una mirada, una caricia, quizás un roce, pero este no llegaba, aunque debía reconocer que en cuestión de minutos Kagome con su alegría y su presencia tan solo, había sido capaz de revertir la tensión que se había producido.

Kikyo por su parte, ya llevaba mas tiempo del que era capaz de soportar en aquel lugar, las personas ahí presentes, jamás fueron de su agrado, y por más que luchó por, según como ella lo llamaba, mejorar el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía su futuro esposo, no lo logró. Y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de observar con detención a la mujer que consideraba abiertamente su rival, debía dar el golpe de gracia, que le permitiría, liberar el camino al corazón de Inuyasha nuevamente. Debía lograr el colapso en la relación de él con esa "Kagome".

Kagome, podía percibir perfectamente las miradas de el hombre de largo cabello oscuro, por el que había vuelto a vivir como una humana, la seguía con sus dorados ojo de un lugar a otro de la habitación, no podía negar que los celos habían golpeado las puertas de su alma, peor ella sabía que esos eran sentimientos que debía controlar, pues no podían tener cabida en su espíritu, conociendo el amor celestial, pero le resultaba divertido hacer que Inuyasha escarmentara, nunca era bueno ocultar nada a los que amas, fue entonces que decidió pasar ante él, como si no advirtiera su cercanía, y liberó algo de aquel aroma a flor de cerezo que aún conservaba y que a él tanto le gustaban, como si fueran esporas invisibles que lo disponían al amor. Inuyasha la observó en cuanto capturó aquella esencia, mientras que Kagome se giraba a menos de un metro de él, regalándole una previsora sonrisa, que le hablaba del regalo de cumpleaños que podía esperar, para cuando finalmente se encontrarán a solas y pudo con ello al fin sentir alivio.

Pero no le duró demasiado, ya que casi de forma inmediata, sintió una mano posarse en su brazo, y en cuanto miró de quien se trataba, se encontró con los ojos marrones de Kikyo muy cerca y de pronto sus labios humedecidos por un beso completamente reconocible, su boca estaba siendo abrazada por los labios de la mujer con la que estuvo a punto de contraer matrimonio, con la única añoranza de que con el tiempo algo más que su simple apariencia se pareciera a la muchacha de la que se enamoró, le costó por un momento reaccionar a la situación, ante la mirada pasmada del resto de las personas en la habitación, hasta que al fin la conciencia volvió a él, desaprobando por completo el gesto de la mujer, comprendiendo entonces el motivo real de tanta amabilidad por parte d ella, la sostuvo con fuerza por los brazos, intentando sacársela, ella un momento mordió con inquietud su labio inferior, pero aquello no lo detuvo, deseaba sacarla de enfrente, que lo soltara de una buena vez, no quería lastimarla, pero lo que ella intentaba, era demasiado bajo... por unos segundos no se escuchó la voz de nadie, él miró a un costado a ella... a Kagome...y sintió un dolor enorme en el corazón...hasta que finalmente se liberó de lo que le parecieron las garras de Kikyo, y ésta alisó un poco su blusa, mientras lo observaba sonriente...

-Adiós amor... tu regalo vendré a entregártelo cuando estemos solos...- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa complacida. Entonces sintió que era tomada por la parte de arriba de su brazo izquierdo, lugar en que la blusa de seda marfil, se arrugó ante el agarre fuerte de el que difícilmente podría soltarse.

-Vamos Kikyo – exclamó Sesshomaru, mientras literalmente tiraba de ella hacía la puerta – creo que tu presencia aquí, dejó de ser tolerable.

Ni siquiera usó la palabra "bienvenida", ya que desde que cruzó la puerta, solo fue tolerada por quienes se encontraban en el lugar y por ser conocidos y amigos de Inuyasha conocían a la perfección la historia de aquel noviazgo afortunadamente frustrado y que estaban correctamente invitados. Habían aceptado su estancia en el lugar por una cuestión meramente de cortesía. Cortesía que a Sesshomaru se le atragantó al ver la mirada consternada que le daba Inuyasha a Kagome, la que se había apoyado disimuladamente con sus manos en la pared, para mantener el equilibrio. Muchas veces le dijo e incluso le pidió a Rin que le hiciera ver que la zorra con la que había decidido casarse no era buena, pero Inuyasha no oía razones, decía que ella era la mujer que amaba y aunque él sabía que desde que su hermano sufrió la perdida de aquella novia, en su adolescencia no había logrado concretar nada con nadie, sabía que la mujer que ahora llevaba tomada con gran malestar y con intenciones fijas de sacar del lugar, no era digna de Inuyasha, que aunque no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, era su hermano menor y él debía protegerlo.

Caminó descalzo en la penumbra, en dirección a la sala al no encontrar a Kagome en la cama y su lado de ésta perfectamente ordenado, lo que solo le hablaba de que ella no había llegado a descansar, como le había prometido y al final, esperándola el cansancio lo venció.

Lamentaba haber enfrentado a su ángel a esta situación tan terrenal y vana, pero no tenía mucho más que ofrecer que sus sentimientos, que eran los que la habían devuelto a esta tierra que ella llamaba Gaia.

Estaba ahí abrigándose un poco con sus brazos, inspeccionando el cielo por un momento, él pensó que tal ves estaría preguntándose si podría regresar a su existencia etérea, ya que Inuyasha sabía bien que al volver a se humana sus emociones se acentuaban cada vez más.

Estaba ahí, con el cabello suelto, llegando sus rizos justo a la cintura, rozando con suavidad al curva que ahí se formaba, estrenando un pijama de color rosa que había escogido junto a Sango, la luna menguando en una noche estrellada, que reflejaba su luz blanquecina en su rostro. Se aproximó y a pesar de la tensa situación vivida, la abrazó desde la espalda, sabiendo que él era el responsable de su felicidad y ella puso sus manos sobre las del hombre, que se cerraban en su vientre. Tenía tantas emociones en su interior y el equilibrio ahora era tan frágil.

"_Pero no es fácil ya lo ves, somos humanos_

_Sentimos todo y no podemos evitarlo_

_Hemos nacido por amor y casi siempre por amor_

_Es que lloramos_

_No es nada fácil si se tienen sentimientos_

_Por que la vida no es como un libro de cuentos_

_Es que no siente su dolor, es solo por una razón_

_Por que esta muerto"_

Inuyasha se inclinó lo suficiente para quesos labios rozaran el oído de la mujer que se mantenía apresada, sin poner objeción, entre sus brazos y le susurró unas palabras.

-Lamento tanto todo esto…- Kagome dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y cerró los ojos - … pero te amo… por favor, cree en mí - suplicaba con suavidad, temiendo tal vez que lo sucedido mancillara su felicidad, y lo peor, la de ella, entonces fue que Kagome se giró, aún entre sus brazos, para quedar de frente, tomó el rostro de el hombre entre sus manos y fijó con gran serenidad sus ojos sobre la dorada mirada.

-Te creo Inuyasha- dijo con tanta suavidad y amor en su voz, que el alma de él no pudo menos que dar un respiro aliviando la incertidumbre - … y aunque ya no puedo leer las emociones en tu corazón, como lo hacía siendo un ser de luz, vi el amor en ti y sé que lo haz sentido desde mucho antes y lo seguirás sintiendo al igual que yo…- sus palabras sonaban llenas de una gran convicción, mientras sus dedos pulgares acariciaban con suavidad las mejillas de el joven que sonreía de forma leve.

Ella sabía que él la amaba, pero enfrentarse a la difícil tarea de vivir como un ser humano, a pesar que su tiempo en el mundo del amor divino, le enseñó a amar a las almas imperfectas de sus "hermanos", estaba conciente que era algo que la pondría a prueba, no solo ahora, muchas veces. Inuyasha quiso besarla, estrecharla, no sabía bien, solo pegarla a él del modo que fuera, pero Kagome lo detuvo, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre.

-Espera…- sentenció – hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¿Algo más?- consultó un poco temeroso

-Si…- al dejar mi inmortalidad, atraída por la fuerza de tu amor – hizo un pausa reflejando en su mirada algo cristalizada, la emoción que la embargaba - … pasaste a ser mi protector, así como yo lo fui de ti…todo lo que siento aquí – continuó, indicando su pecho, es más intenso, bueno o malo… y solo tu me puedes ayudar con ello…- concluyó.

-Lo sé… lo leí ¿recuerdas?...- respondió Inuyasha, refiriéndose al libro aquel que resultó ser una especie de mensaje del cielo – y aunque no lo hubiera sabido, de todos modos lo haría, mi amor por ti no me permite otra cosa…- la aferró un poco más en el abrazo, sin dejar de tener aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora, y Kagome se miro a través de los dorados ojos que le devolvían la paz ente cualquier situación.

En ese momento Kagome dejó escapar sus lágrimas, y una sonrisa suave se reflejó en su rostro, él llevó una mano hasta las mejillas y con el torso de ella, limpio el líquido que caía silencioso, eran lágrimas de emoción, su amor que brotaba a través de sus ojos, incapaz de mantenerse dentro de ella, era una sensación de desborde que la invadía pero que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Inuyasha sonrió también, comprendiendo a la perfección la razón de aquel sentimiento, por que a su manera lo experimentaba, besando con adoración el cabello oscuro de la mujer que le parecía tan indefensa, aquel exquisito aroma que lo cautivaba, aflorando desde ella, embriagando sus sentidos y de pronto su risa suave.

-Eres una coqueta ¿sabías?...- acusó, sabiendo que ella reía ante la reacción que él tenía frente a su fragancia.

-No – respondió negando con la frente apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre – solo juego un poco – al decir esto, levantó la mirada libre ya de las lagrimas que la adornaban, observándolo coqueta, tal y como él afirmaba .

-Oh, ya veo…juegas…- exclamó suavemente el joven, respondiendo a su mirada con un dorado de malicia.

-Mmmjjjj…- fue el sonido que ella musitó, moviendo su cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Inuyasha observó a un costado, encontrándose uno de los tantos jarrones con flores que decoraban el lugar, hallando en él, justo lo que necesitaba, un botón de rosa, perfecto, abierto solo un poco dejando los pétalos levemente separados unos de otros en las puntas.

-Bueno, pues yo tengo un juego, que quisiera practicar contigo – sentenció extendiendo una de sus manos, para sacar del jarrón la roja flor. Enlazó los dedos de Kagome y caminó con ella a paso lento, hasta la penumbra en que se encontraba la habitación.

La luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche de Inuyasha era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, afuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer, manteniendo la temperatura extrañamente baja, un vehículo de color acero, seguí estacionado frente al edificio desde hacía horas, desde que la sacaron del piso dieciséis, las pálidas manos, sostenías su rostro oculto en el cabello, suelto y algo desordenado, no se había dado el trabajo ni siquiera de encender la calefacción del automóvil, estaba helada, muy fría, y lloraba, incontables lagrimas que le hablaban de un amor perdido, no deseaba resignarse a perderlo… ella amaba a Inuyasha, él era suyo y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar…

Alzó la mirada ennegrecida por el maquillaje y la furia, miró sin ver, como el agua golpeaba el parabrisas, apretó los dientes con ira, para luego dejar salir unas palabras tan frías como la noche en la que se encontraba.

-Disfrútalo ahora que puedes…Kagome…por que Inuyasha será mío, o no será de nadie…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos y gracias por continuar leyendo, no he tenido la suerte de dejar capítulos más extensos, pero intento actualizar un poco más rápido… el próximo "episodio", jejeje… será de amor, amor, amor, y bueno luego… prepárense por que será difícil digerir lo que siga…**

**Besitos y dejen mensajes si?**

**Anyara**


	11. Venido del cielo

Hola a todos, Anyarita por aquí reportándose, sé que los he hecho esperar, pero necesitaba que quedara bien el capítulo, al menos a mí me gustó ojalá y compartan mi apreciación, besitos y dejen sus opiniones

Recomendaciones: De ser posible lean junto al tema "Angel" de Sarah Mclanchlan, es una canción preciosa que en gran parte me ha acompañado en el transcurso del fic y no sabía muy bien cuando utilizarla así que aquí va un extracto...

Capítulo XI

**Venido del cielo**

Spend all your time waiting 

_**Pasas todo este tiempo esperando  
**  
for that second chance_

_**Por esa segunda oportunidad**_

for a break that would make it okay

_**Por un comienzo que lo haría bien**_

there's always one reason

_**Siempre hay una razón**_

to feel not good enough

_**Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien**_

and it's hard at the end of the day

_**Y es duro al final del día  
**_

**_  
_**No supo en que momento la situación se le había escapado de las manos, hasta este punto, estando él bajo el cuerpo de Kagome, que se encontraba solo con la parte de arriba de su pijama de color rosa, el que llevaba abierto algunos botones, permitiendo a Inuyasha una vista bastante agradable de lo que había bajo la tela. La rosa que tomó del jarrón, se encontraba en este momento entre las blancas manos de la mujer, rozando con insinuante erotismo su pecho bajando con suavidad por su estómago, acelerando bastante su respiración, ella estaba llevando las riendas de las caricias en esta oportunidad, y eso por si solo le significaba un gran aliciente.

¿Te diviertes? – consultó, Inuyasha algo inquieto, por los reces que recibía, pero igualmente esbozando una traviesa sonrisa, que se igualaba bastante a la que adornaba el rostro de Kagome.

Si... me gusta –decía mientras llevaba la rosa, un poco más abajo, por el estómago del hombre, retrocediendo, en busca de liberar las caderas de él y de esa forma continuar la caricia aromática que estaba llevando a cabo.

Ya veo...- suspiró ante la cercanía del roce de los pétalos, con el borde de su ropa interior, para retomar el juego de palabras que sazonaba el de las caricias - ¿me dejas jugar?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Inuyasha intentaba alcanzar con sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha, deteniéndose ante la negativa, y observando como Kagome mordía sus labios y los mojaba igualmente, sus ojos vivos de deseo y la rosa, tocando por sobre la tela que cubría su intimidad, aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba respondiendo abiertamente a las caricias recibidas. La joven se sonrojo al ver el bulto ante ella, pero ya el tono de sus mejillas, no marcaba más que una reacción involuntaria, dejó flor a un lado, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas intentando quitar la prenda de él, siendo ésta, lo único que lo cubría ya. Una vez que lo logro, se arrodilló junto a la figura de su amado y comenzó nuevamente el recorrido de la rosa, que se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor instrumento de placer que Inuyasha hubiera conocido. Kagome contenía la respiración, ante los suspiros que él iba soltando, liberando el aire con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos a intervalos, obligándose a mantener sus manos quietas, sin saber cuánto más iba a ser capaz de soportar, ya que el suave roce de los pétalos firmes lo estaba enloqueciendo, junto con la esencia que la muchacha iba liberando sin notar siquiera que lo estaba haciendo, producto de la excitación que le producía ver en aquellas condiciones tan extremas a Inuyasha.

La flor recorrió desde la mejilla del hombre, por sus hombros y las costillas, hasta las caderas y luego las piernas, exquisitamente formadas, apretando los músculos ante el contacto, omitiendo la ahora rígida entrepierna del joven, que extrañamente se estaba convirtiendo para Kagome en un no menos anhelado bocado. Se mordía los labios, ante la idea de tomarlo. Inuyasha se movía ya demasiado inquieto, comenzando a tener además de los deseos de amor y dulzura que le nacían al hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, una necesidad imperiosa de desahogar todo aquel instinto primario que lo estaba quemando por dentro, y de pronto, como si ella no tuviera compasión del precario estado en el que se encontraba, sintió como los pétalos iban siendo reemplazados con mucho cuidado por los delgados dedos de la mano de la mujer que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura sin siquiera tocarlo, entonces fue que abrió los ojos y vio el momento exacto en que ella, recorría con su lengua desde el inicio de su miembro, hasta final, saboreando en aquel lugar una pequeña gota que asomaba solitaria, se apoyo en ese momento en sus antebrazos, para poder observar mejor, la travesía de los labios y la lengua de la mujer. Temía emitir algún sonido, aunque estos se estaban aglomerando en su garganta, respirando con dificultad, ella parecía tan concentrada en su actividad y a él le encantaba sentir la humedad tibieza de su boca en aquel lugar tan sensible.

Ohh...Kagome...- Liberó de pronto un suspiro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás, incapacitado ya de silenciarse más, ante tanto placer. La joven abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de la voz algo agonizante de Inuyasha y al notar que el efecto que estaba produciendo su caricia lo estaba transportando, los volvió a cerrar y continuo, con más fervor.

El hombre comenzó a emitir, cada vez más y más gemidos de placer, junto con un movimiento algo inquieto de sus caderas en contra de la boca de Kagome, quien intentaba mantener cierta distancia, con el fin de no ahogarse, Inuyasha apretaba inquieto las sabanas entre sus manos, dejando finalmente caer su peso sobre la cama y arqueando un poco sus costillas con la finalidad de llegar hasta Kagome, que parecía haber descubierto algo tan interesante que no cesaría hasta que el juego acabara, y aunque él no podía negar que estaba fascinado, no quería que aquello terminara tan pronto.

_in the arms of an angel_

**_En los brazos de un ángel  
_**  
_fly away from here_

_**Me alejo volando de aquí**_

from this dark cold hotel room

_**Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel**_

and the endlessness that you fear

_Y lo interminable que le temo_

Ven... – rogó casi sin aliento, respirando con dificultad, mientras alcanzaba la mano de Kagome que ahora se posaba sobre su vientre, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, estaba demasiado interesada en lograr que él gritara de gozo -... ven...- suplico nuevamente, tirando un poco de ella, mientras que la muchacha dejaba su labor, lamiéndose los labios, como una niña -... ven...- indicó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, besándola luego, con intensidad, mientras que se posesionaba de su ser, retirando con suavidad la tela que la cubría, para bajar con sus besos, por su pecho, escuchando con atención los suspiros que Kagome iba liberando.

Lamió y mordió con suavidad en aquel lugar, observando como las suaves porciones de piel sucumbían ante el contacto, logrando que ella arqueara su espalda y dejara de ese modo un pequeño espacio entre la cama y su cuerpo, entonces Inuyasha posó su mano, extendiendo la palma, para darle apoyo a la figura de la mujer, y alzarla, aún besando sus pechos, la dejó sobre él, en espera de que ella lo hiciera suyo. Kagome puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre, ante el impulso recibido y comprendió lo que él deseaba, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso de forma profunda e inquieta, hacer el amor con él era la sensación más exquisita que había tenido jamás, era como si todo a su alrededor disminuyera en tamaño, forma, sonido, todo, simplemente se complementaban convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Apoyó sus rodillas en la cama, dejando que él la ayudara a quedar en posición, y entonces, mordiendo el labio del hombre al que tenía entre sus brazos, aflojó las piernas dejando que entrara con suavidad en ella... suspirando entre el beso, y oyendo el ronco gemido que salía de la boca de su amante, tan unidos en todo aspecto, que parecía imposible...sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad sobre las de Inuyasha, que mantenía sus manos sosteniéndola por los hombros desde atrás, encontrando poco a poco el ritmo, que comenzaba a elevarlos, lejos del la dimensión en la que habitaban.

Inuyaaaashaaa...- gemía su nombre completamente ida, mientras sentía como él la iba presionando cada vez más, al punto que los hombros comenzaban a dolerle, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar, al contrario, aquella forma tan intensa, le hablaba claramente de la intensidad de lo que él estaba experimentando, y los movimientos se hacían cada vez más profundos y rápidos.

Inuyasha se sentía simplemente imposibilitado de emitir alguna palabra coherente, su cerebro estaba recibiendo miles de estímulos nerviosos que solo le hablaban de placer, y no había mucho más que hacer, empujaba con sus caderas hacía arriba, cada vez que Kagome se dejaba caer, soltando el aire y de seguro más de algún suspiro en cada embestida, sentía que la estaba oprimiendo con demasiada fuerza, pero cada vez que intentaba soltar el agarre un poco, una nueva oleada de gozo, lo obligaba a aferrarse, como si de ella dependiera su vida...se sentía al borde de un abismo al que inexorablemente caería y por Dios, corría en busca de el, sintiendo como las manos de Kagome se iban enredando en su cabello, como si estuviera buscando de donde sostenerse. Entonces ella casi en un hilo de voz, le susurró suaves y agitadas palabras.

Cierra…los ojos…amooor…- pidió, como si aquello fuera una súplica, mientras se abrazaba con mayor ímpetu a él.- solo…cierralos y siente… no solo con …la piel…ahhh…siente…con tu alma…

Inuyasha obedeció de forma casi refleja, como si lo que Kagome pedía fuera una especie de orden, la que acataría sin remilgos. De pronto, aquel inconfundible y exquisito aroma a flor de cerezo pareció envolverlo todo, intensificando sus sentidos, mientras los movimientos continuaban llevándolos poco a poco a un estado sublime de amor, que estaba a punto desbordarse en sus corazones.

Ocultó su rostro en el cabello oscuro del hombre, sintiendo como le hervía el vientre, empujada por una fuerza interna que solo deseaba salir, era una sensación de desesperación increíble, intentando llegar al final de esta carrera frenética, experimentando la vertiginosa sensación del clímax, una explosión .

Ahhh...mi amooorrr...- logró exteriorizar con la voz ida, mientras que sentía que su cuerpo se convulsionaba. , y ante sus ojos cerrados, la energía visible de Kagome expandiéndose como si el lugar en el que se encontraban no tuviera un final, aprisionándola, como temiendo que desfalleciera en sus brazos

Ohhh...Kago...me...- susurraba él llevando a cabo sus últimos movimientos, antes de acompañarla en su éxtasis, sintiendo la calidez del gozo que Kagome liberaba, sobre su carne, experimentando un inusual frenesí, apretando los dientes, en el momento en que su placer más puro lo golpeó, intentando acallar un gemido ronco, que finalmente salió, junto con su semilla en ella, como si sus sentidos se abrieran por completo, borrando por unos segundos todo, lo único que permanecía era la sensación de amor pleno y saberla aferrada a él y un indescriptible deseo de gritar, sintiendo como su propia energía se unía a la de Kagome, experimentando algo que simplemente jamás podría explicar…

_of your silent reverie_

_**De tu ensueño silencioso**_

you're in the arms of the angel

_**Estás en los brazos de un ángel**_

may you find some comfort there

_**Puede que encuentres algún consuelo allí**_

_**  
**you're in the arms of the angel_

_**Estás en los brazos de un ángel**_

may you find some comfort here  
**Puede que encuentres algún consuelo allí...**

La figura silenciosa y cansada ya de las lágrimas que jamás pensó derramar en su vida, seguía oculta entre las sombras dentro del frío vehículo, se había quitado los zapatos de tacones y permanecía con las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento del conductor. El cabello le caía por los hombros y le cubría el cuerpo por los lados, llevaba ya tantas horas en aquel mismo y lamentable estado, sintiendo compasión de sí, sin comprender en que momento su vida perfecta, se la había desmoronado. No tenía fuerzas para tomar el volante y partir hasta su residencia, la esperaba aquel hombre que pensó sería la solución de todos sus problemas, una persona a la que no amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ella permaneciera junto a él, ¿acaso era eso amor, no, estaba segura de ello, eso no se podía llamar más que capricho, obsesión, una tan arraigada que tenía muy claro cual seria su destino si Naraku llegaba a enterarse de que había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha. Entonces fue que con una pasividad desesperante, levanto un poco la manga de su blusa y miro la cicatriz hecha en su piel, a fuego, una letra bien definida, la "N" .

Marcada como ganado- con la voz fría y sin emoción alguna, acarició la blanca piel, que en aquel lugar se había tornado oscura.

Lo sabía, se lo había advertido, era capaz de matarla si lo dejaba. Volvió a esconder el rostro entre las piernas y el cabello, sin poder comprender, ¿cómo se había equivocado tanto?...

Las luces del alba que se hacía presente como una tenue franja de color suavemente anaranjado sobre el perfil de las montañas, abarcando cada vez mayormente el cielo, entrando a través de la ventana del piso dieciséis, que mantenía las cortinas a medio cerrar, como a ella le gustaba.

Inuyasha se mantenía aferrando sus manos a la sabana, llevando un rítmico, pero intenso vaivén, su cuerpo cubriendo completamente el de Kagome, que se aferraba con impaciencia a su espalda, intentando no volver a rasgarla con sus uñas, pero sin éxito. Sumida nuevamente en el desborde de sus sensaciones, sintiendo como él se vaciaba dentro de ella una vez más, emitiendo un ronco gemido. Lo amaba, por Dios, cuánto lo amaba, sentía que el corazón se le iba a reventar de amor, en el mismo instante que su cuerpo lo hacía, expulsando su ardor...

Te...amo...- fue lo que logro oír de los labios encendidos de Inuyasha, entre sus propias frases de amor, cuando él se desplomó finalmente sobre ella.

No pudo decir mucho más, ya que sentía que incluso un te amo, era algo demasiado simple, para explicar todo lo que sentía en su interior, deseos de abrazarlo hasta quitarle el aire, de no separarse jamás de aquel abrazo rebosante de amor en el que estaban inmersos. Inuyasha, besaba con ternura el rostro de ella, que mantenía las mejillas encendidas ante la agitación que iba paulatinamente abandonándolos, sabiendo que el frágil cuerpo de Kagome, estaba en este momento resistiendo el peso del suyo, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar la tibieza de su intimidad aún, no deseaba salir de ella, al menos hasta que fuera inevitable, sus manos que ya había soltado la blanca tela, comenzaron a buscar tiernamente la piel pálida, para acariciarla del modo más dulce que le era posible. Su semblante, se encontraba calmo, sus ojos dorados, irradiando una increíble paz, la que le entregaba tenerla nuevamente junto a él.

A veces creo que si duermo, ya no estarás...- dijo el hombre con calma, exteriorizando sus temores, y mostrando aquella vulnerabilidad que se comparte en el lecho, como en ningún otro lugar- es tan irreal volver a tenerte, y más aún tenerte de este modo...

Desde siempre soñé tenerte de este modo... - confesó Kagome, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del hombre que la observaba con total adoración.

¿de verdad?... ¿desde que nos conocimos?...- consultó él sonriendo un poco, al recordar a la niña de la que se enamoró, que de solo tomar su mano se sonrojaba, y ahora lo hizo nuevamente, causando su total sorpresa.

Si... desde entonces...- respondió ella, sabiendo que su rostro comenzaba a colorear un suave rosa – soñaba con que me esperaras hasta que fuera algo mayor...

Yo soñaba con esperarte hasta que fueras mayor...- susurró con una voz totalmente emocionada, comprobando una vez más que siempre fue ella, no existió jamás más amor en su alma que el que conservaba para la pequeña muchacha que lo cautivó sin siquiera proponérselo - como ahora...

Dejo en los labios de Kagome una tierna caricia, la que le fue devuelta sin restricciones, la naturaleza ya había hecho lo suyo e Inuyasha abandonó el cálido espacio que su cuerpo ocupaba en ella, provocando un cosquilleo en ambos y una sonrisa entre el beso, entonces él se alejó unos centímetros y la miró profundamente.

Cásate conmigo...- susurro, volviendo a besar a intervalos los labios de la mujer que se quedó silenciosa ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ciertamente no se había detenido a pensar en hacer legal su unión.

No necesito de ello para ser feliz...- le dijo sonriendo, quizás para hacerle ver que el amor que ellos sentían era un compromiso que sobrepasaba cualquiera que un documento les pudiera dar.

Lo sé, solo que ello es parte del sueño de tenerte a mi lado...- respondió, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Kagome sentía, solo que aquella propuesta era una forma tangible de demostrarle el apego que le tenía.

Entonces si con ello completas tu sueño... quiero casarme contigo...

No podía ser el amor un sentimiento más completo en ese instante, era como poder hallar en medio de la vorágine de la vida, un trozo del paraíso y disfrutar de el cada vez que lo desearas.

'

Los días pasaron y no hubo mayores comentarios con respecto a la celebración del cumpleaños de Inuyasha, este estaba abocado a conseguir un modo de convertir nuevamente a Kagome en una persona legalmente real, ya que para convertirla en su esposa, necesitaba más que solo su certeza de que ella era un ángel que abandonó su inmortalidad por él. Sango, se llevaba a su ahora nueva amiga a casi todos los lugares a los que iba, para escoger cosas para el hijo que habían deseado ella y Miroku, con tanto ahínco. Parecía que nada podría empañar la felicidad que estaban compartiendo.

'

Caminó Inuyasha en dirección a la puerta, en cuanto sonó el timbre, pensó que lo más probable era que Kagome hubiera olvidado sus llaves, pero al girar la manilla y despejar sus dudas, se encontró con el demacrado rostro de la mujer que en su afán de reencontrarse con el amor perdido, creyó amar.

Ki..kyo...- nombró con desconcierto, ya que el estado de ella era tan deplorable, que su corazón no podía ser tan duro como para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ya que apenas y podía sostenerse en el umbral de ésta - ...¿qué te pasó?...- consultó algo consternado, teniendo que sostener a la mujer entes de que esta en un intento por avanzar, cayera...

Continuara...

_**  
**_


	12. Sin ti, muero

Capítulo XII

Sin ti, muero 

Al llegar al departamento, se encontró con que la puerta estaba apenas junta, frunció el ceño algo asustada, Inuyasha no acostumbraba ser tan descuidado, empujo con la mano la (puerta), par ingresar sin hacer ruido, pero de pronto un sonido algo indescifrable se escuchó desde el cuarto, inmediatamente reconoció que pertenecía a la voz de una mujer. Se acercó con cautela hasta el umbral de la habitación desde la que venía otro quejido, no quería pensar, pero sentía como los celos comenzaban a corroer su estómago, una sensación de amargura se instaló en su garganta y sentía como las lágrimas subían por su nariz hasta llegar a sus ojos, pero no les permitiría salir...Oh Dios, estas sensaciones humanas ya se le estaban volviendo incontrolables. Cuando finalmente logró mirar dentro del lugar, un mareo le vino de pronto al ver que Inuyasha se encontraba sentado a un costado de la cama y reclinado sobre una figura femenina, apoyó su mano en la pared de la entrada al cuarto.

¿Inuyasha? – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, sin poder comprender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, el corazón le latía muy fuerte y las lágrimas continuaban intentando salir de sus ojos de furiosamente.

El hombre se volteó con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Kagome, en cuanto al vio de pie en el umbral, supo que las cosas no estaban bien, ella se mantenía en extremo pálida y se apoyaba apenas en la pared, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas y los labios conteniendo pequeños temblores, pero eso no sería todo, ella se llevó la mano libre hasta la boca, atrapando con ella un sollozo que se le escapó al ver que la mujer que yacía sobre la cama, que se incorporó un poco cerrando su blusa, no era otra que Kikyo.

Kagome...- musitó Inuyasha, comprendiendo la conmoción de la muchacha, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama y dirigiéndose con largos pasos hasta ella, pues temía que si no la sostenía brevemente, caería, pero en cuanto estuvo a centímetros de distancia, la mujer, simplemente retrocedió, mirando sus ojos dorados, con los suyos plagados de cristalinas gotas que ahora bañaban sus mejillas -...amor, tranquila... – intentaba calmarla, maldiciendo su suerte, y rogando por que ella le diera la oportunidad de explicar.

Dejame Inuyasha...- suplico, bajando la mirada, mientras que su retroceso la llevó, hasta la parte trasera de uno de los sillones, permitiéndole apoyarse en ese lugar, siendo alcanzada entonces - ...no Inuyasha...- dijo, mientras detenía con sus manos, los brazos de él que intentaban rodearla, mostrando entre las lágrimas una sonrisa – ve... luego hablamos...

Inuyasha la observó algo confuso, pensando que tal ves, ella había razonado, quizás notó las heridas que Kikyo mostraba bajo su blusa, heridas hechas con el fuego de un cigarrillo, apretó la mandíbula al recordar el modo en que la mujer le relató como se las había producido aquel maldito sujeto con el que vivía...hasta ahora...

Esta bien... – aceptó Inuyasha, mientras a pesar de la distancia que Kagome insistía en mantener, le frotó los brazos – siéntate y te prepararé un té...prepararé para todos – dijo para luego poner en la frente de la muchacha un beso y dirigirse luego a la cocina.

Nada estaba bien, pensaba mientras comenzaba a llenar de agua el calentador, no podía dejar de imaginar los vejámenes que el desgraciado de Naraku le había hecho pasar a Kikyo, incluso llegó a sentir lástima por ella, que había sido una mujer tan fuerte a lo largo de la relación que llevaron, para caer en las garras de un maldito desquiciado. Intentó llamar a la policía, pero la muchacha temblaba de pánico, suplicándole por que no lo hiciera.

Cerró la perilla del agua, cuando el calentador comenzó a desbordarse, y suspiro recordando los ojos oscuros y llenos de lágrimas de Kagome, mirándolo sin comprender, lamentaba tanto ponerla en este tipo de situaciones, él lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz, pero no podía negarle su ayuda a Kikyo, estaba seguro de que su ángel, lo entendería finalmente. Salió secando sus manos con algo de papel, recorriendo la sala con la mirada, buscando a la muchacha que minutos antes, había dejado en aquel lugar, su rostro se comprimió un poco, mostrando su preocupación. Se aproximo a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Kikyo, encontrándose solo con la figura femenina recostada y al parecer dormitando, luego a la siguiente, el baño y nada, comprobando una vez en el balcón de que Kagome ya no estaba... se había marchado…

'

Llevaba varias horas, recorriendo las calles, y para cuando la luz del sol abandonó el cielo, para refugiarse con sus últimos rayos en las cimas de las montañas, decidió ir con Sango y Miroku. Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva en su decisión de salir del departamento de Inuyasha, después de todo, ése era su hogar ahora, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentar su temor a que él estuviera más ligado sentimentalmente a la que fuera su novia, de lo que imaginaba.

No quiero llorar más…- se dijo, quitando con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que ya con muy poca fuerza salí desde su ojo, había llorado amargamente, más que por ella, por el temor que tenía de estar interfiriendo, quizás en la felicidad del hombre que amaba.

Inuyasha por su parte, recorrió algunas calles, en cuanto notó que Kagome se había ido, sin poder alejarse demasiado, ya que también temía por la seguridad de Kikyo, marcando una y otra vez el número de Miroku y Sango, por si alguno de ellos sabía de la mujer. Las horas pasaron convirtiéndose en agujas punzantes en su cabeza, manteniéndolo expectante a las noticias. El atardecer, dio paso a una oscura y fría noche, y aún no tenía noticias de Kagome, pensó en llamar a alguien que se quedara con Kikyo, mientras él salía a buscar a su amada, la mujer que yacía desde hacía horas en la habitación, se asomo por el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en una manta, irónicamente la que había sido confeccionada como regalo de bodas, para ella con Inuyasha. Notó al observar al hombre, el rostro consternado de éste, ante la ausencia de la mujer con la que ahora vivía.

¿Tanto la amas? – consultó, con la voz suave e incluso la mirada menos endurecida que lo habitual, como si el sentimiento expresado por el hombre frente a ella, realmente la conmoviera.

Más que a mi vida…- respondió, casi sin pensarlo, el joven, con la cabeza inclinada y el cabello algo enmarañado.

Entonces el teléfono se dejo escuchar, captando la atención de ambos, Inuyasha se apresuro a responderlo, sin dejar que sonara una segunda vez, recibiendo la noticia de que Kagome estaba en casa de Miroku y Sango.

Sango, quiero hablar con ella.- pidió Inuyasha algo más tranquilo, al menos Kagome no andaba vagando por las calles a merced del frió y los peligros.

Ella esta dormida ahora - respondió con la voz amable su amiga – no sé que habrá pasado, pero por ahora Kagome necesita descansar Inuyasha.

Comprendo…- dijo sin mucho animo – solo dile...que la amo…

Había logrado convencer, con bastante dificultad a Kikyo, de que debía denunciar a Naraku, que ese maldito no le haría nada en lo absoluto, él conocía suficientes personas en cargos altos dentro de la policía, como para asegurar su seguridad. Llamó a Kaede, la hermana mayor de la mujer, que vivía en una pequeña ciudad, casi un pueblo, en las afueras, el lugar en el que nació y del que salió, prometiendo no poner jamás un pie nuevamente ahí, pero el destino parecía tenerle deparado algo diferente, ese parecía el único sitio seguro y lo suficientemente alejado de las garras de Naraku, mientras que éste fuera juzgado.

Permanecía en la penumbra, sentado a unos metros de la cama en al que permanecía dormida Kikyo, esa noche había sido muy extensa, y la lluvia se dejaba caer. Luego de saber del paradero de Kagome, se sintió algo más aliviado, pero a pesar de ello, sentía un vacío enorme y le aterraba la idea de que la mujer no volviera, sentía que era como el aire para él. Entonces su "invitada" se giró en la cama, siendo el sonido de las sábanas lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar acompañado de un adormilado quejido que liberó, obligándolo a salir de su letargo, Inuyasha se puso de pie, aún con una carta que había intentado escribir para Kagome, pero de la que finalmente desistió, comprendiendo que ya pronto podrían hablar, cuando todo se calmara y volviera a la normalidad. Dejo el papel distraídamente sobre la mesa y se fue en busca de un té, ya pronto amanecería y con algo de suerte, al terminar ese día, su amada estaría de vuelta.

En la habitación, la mujer de negro cabello, se ovillo en la cama, intentando protegerse de sus temores y del dolor que le causaba el comprender que el hombre al que amó, había dejado de pertenecerle, amaba a otra, el semblante entristecido de Inuyasha se lo anunciaba desde que la muchacha esa había abandonado el departamento, y sus palabras, cuando le preguntó cuánto la amaba "_más que a mi vida"_…las lágrimas se derramaron sobre la almohada.

'

Un forense, fue quién vino directamente hasta su departamento, para tomar muestras y fotografías de la violencia con que el maldito engendro había abusado de Kikyo, quien por primera vez, desde el tiempo que Inuyasha la conocía, parecía tan vulnerable, que incluso un sentimiento de protección llegó a nacer en él, sabía que había cambiado, su modo de ver la vida, ahora tenía un prisma diferente, Kagome se lo había entregado, junto con la esperanza que había perdido.

El departamento completamente lleno de policías, Inuyasha sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando a que el forense terminara con su humillante trabajo, pero inescrutablemente necesario, llamó hasta la casa de sus amigos, con la esperanza de hablar con su ángel, pero Sango le informó que no se encontraba, que había salido a caminar y que pronto volvería. En el momento en que corto el teléfono, sintió el timbre de la entrada, por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que se tratara de ella, pero lo descartó de inmediato, al recordar que la joven tenía aún sus llaves. Abrió y se encontró con Miroku, quien se noto visiblemente sorprendido al notar que en la sala de su amigo, se encontraban al menos tres efectivos policiales.

¿Qué esta pasando? – consultó Miroku alertado, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su amigo, y Kagome tampoco quiso referirse al motivo de su malestar con Inuyasha.

Es por Kikyo – respondió pensando que tal vez Miroku estaría enterado de parte de la situación.

¿Kikyo?- volvió a consultar algo confuso, mientras se sentaba en un lugar junto a su amigo, de cierta forma se sentía algo intimidado ante la presencia imponente de los agentes, que permanecían, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, mientras que una mujer, algo mayor, salía de ella, con un maletín médico en las manos y una bolsa con algunos deshechos.

Mi parte esta concluida oficial – le dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al mayor de los policías que se encontraban en el lugar, este ingreso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él, dando paso a otra larga espera.

Inuyasha tuvo entonces la oportunidad de contarle a Miroku lo sucedido, tal y como Kikyo se lo relatará. Naraku la estaba esperando, luego de que ella saliera de la fiesta de cumpleaños, pasó esa noche fuera, claro que no le mencionó al joven en donde se había quedado, entonces fue que el hombre con el cual vivía, sin decir mucho, le anunció que se irían unos días a una casa que mantenía él en el campo. Ella simplemente obedeció. Una vez que se encontraron en el solitario lugar, Naraku comenzó a hacer avances con el fin de terminar en una relación sexual, ella ya conocía su modo de demandar aquello, pero en esta oportunidad se sintió con el valor de negarse, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo algo aturdida, mareada y sin estabilidad. Para cuando logró recuperar sus sentidos, él ya le había atado su mano derecha a una de las esquinas de la cama, prosiguiendo con la otra, y así el resto de sus extremidades. Por más que gritó, nadie podía escucharla, el lugar estaba, para conveniencia de Naraku, completamente carente de alguna alma que se apiadara de sus alaridos de dolor, al sentir el fuego del habano del maldito, quemándole la piel, y aunque le había entregado su cuerpo muchas veces, como su pareja, en esta oportunidad, la violencia y el abuso se hicieron sin su consentimiento, cediendo finalmente los gritos, dejando que él hiciera con su ser, lo que deseara, pasando de ese modo, lo que ella calculaba debían ser dos días, hasta que un descuido del hombre, le permitió escapar.

Miroku escuchó, perplejo, tanto, como había quedado Inuyasha al escuchar cada palabra salida de los labios de Kikyo, entre los sollozos que la mujer no podía controlar.

No podía abandonarla en ese estado Miroku – dijo Inuyasha en su defensa, explicando de ese modo el que Kagome hubiera encontrado a la mujer en su habitación.

Te entiendo perfectamente amigo – respondió el hombre, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro algo desgarbado del joven de ojos dorados que le sonrió levemente, agradeciendo su comprensión, pero lamentando que Kagome no se la hubiera brindado.

'

Luego de largas horas de espera, la policía había abandonado el departamento, no sin antes dejar a un guardia fuera de este, evitando de este modo que la mujer se sintiera temerosa, habían tenido alguna denuncia anterior, de la clase de vejámenes que les efectuaba Naraku a sus mujeres, pero luego éstas levantaban los cargos, aludiendo a cualquier causa, incluso, demencia temporal.

Inuyasha notó que no tenía alimentos en casa, ya que en esta oportunidad le correspondía a Kagome ir por ellos, y dada la situación, él lo olvidó por completo. Fue así, que alentado por la presencia de aquel agente de la policía fuera del departamento, que se alentó a pedirle a Miroku que lo acompañara, al menos hasta el estacionamiento, ya que el hombre, debía regresar a su hogar con Sango.

¿Estarás bien Kikyo?- consultó Inuyasha, desde el umbral de la puerta, hacía la mujer que no había abandonado aquella postura adormilada desde que el lugar volviera a la normalidad.

Sí – respondió, con la voz apagada y sin voltearse siquiera a mirar los ojos dorados que la observaban con preocupación.

Cerró la puerta aspirando el aire al salir de aquel lugar, era como si el interior de lo que hasta hace un par de días era un perfecto hogar, junto a la mujer que amaba, se había convertido en un sitio, carente del oxigeno necesario para llenar sus pulmones, y es que le faltaba Kagome y era como si respirara a medio pulmón.

'

Tenía las llaves entre sus dedos, dispuesta a abrir la puerta el departamento, quizás Inuyasha continuaba con aquella mujer, no entendía muy bien la razón por la que Kikyo estaba ahí, pero comprendió que no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran si no le daba a él la oportunidad de explicarse. Pasó largas horas meditando frente a la imagen humilde del Padre en una pequeña capilla que encontró mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Pidió con fervor, por iluminación, y lo único que podía recordar, eran los besos, las caricias y las sentidas palabras de amor que Inuyasha le había dedicado en el tiempo que habían compartido, incluso, vino hasta su mente, el recuerdo de aquella carta de amor que un joven de apenas dieciocho años, le había entregado, las tristes palabras que le leyera junto a su tumba, y entonces supo que ella era la fuerza que él tenía para vivir... su aire...y no lo privaría de el.

Cuando finalmente decidió entrar al lugar, una absoluta oscuridad lo cubría todo, palpó la pared, hasta dar con el interruptor que le permitiría tener una mejor visión, el aire olía fuertemente a alcohol y aquello le produjo un escalofríos intenso, arrugo el ceño preocupada, temiendo que quizás él hubiera vuelto a beber, sabía bien que aquello lo hacía cuando estaba apesadumbrado y de pronto el recuerdo de la noche en la que llegó nuevamente a él, vino a su mente. Encendió la luz e inspeccionó la sala, dando con lo que buscaba, una botella de whisky sobre la mesa de la sala, con apenas escasos centímetros de contenido antes de llegar al fondo, se fue acercando lentamente, mientras observaba las habitaciones para intentar vislumbrar alguna figura, pero en cuanto llegó más cerca de la mesa, observó un vaso, sobre la alfombra y una húmeda mancha visible en ella, pero luego, lo que vio la heló por completo, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los brazos del sillón más cercano. Junto a la mancha de lo que suponía debía ser licor, había otra, demasiado extensa y oscura, tétrica... era sangre... tan roja y fresca, que parecía que podía olerla mezclada con el alcohol, junto a la botella en la mesa, un charco un poco menor y a un costado un papel, arrugado y manchado en uno de sus bordes. Sintió que la mano le temblaba, cuando la extendió para tomar la hoja, tragando con dificultad, mientras que pestañeaba una y otra vez, para que las lágrimas no le impidieran el enfoqué. Cuando tomó el papel, lo comenzó a extender con lentitud, sentía demasiado miedo a lo que ahí leería, y para su desgracia comprobó que la letra pertenecía a Inuyasha...

"_Mi amada Kagome:_

_No tenerte, es algo que me dificulta demasiado el existir, cuando volviste a mí, me devolviste la esperanza en tantas cosas y ahora, al pensar en que algo nos pueda separar, pues no sé...¿recuerdas que te dije, que sin ti me muero?..."_

La carta no estaba concluida, pero Kagome no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara y junto a él un sin numero de lagrimas.

No puede ser... – se repetía y de pronto visualizó tras la botella, el celular de Inuyasha, extendió la mano, viendo el reflejo algo distorsionado de sus dedos en la sangre, tomó el aparato y notó que este marcaba una llamada hecha a Miroku... le temblaban las manos tanto, que necesito oprimir con mayor fuerza, para que el teléfono no se le escapara. Espero el los tonos hasta que una voz conocida para ella, sonó del otro lado.

Miroku, Miroku, ¿dime como esta, ¿dime que esta bien...por favor? – rogaba, sosteniendo el celular contra su oído como si aquello la pudiera transportar hasta el lugar en el que estaba segura permanecía su amigo junto a Inuyasha, pero la voz apesadumbrada y apagada de Miroku le causó un dolor enorme en el pecho.

Lo siento Kagome... hace unos minutos falleció...

El teléfono abandonó su lugar, cayendo primero sobre su falda, para ir a dar luego al piso, y ella, se deslizó desde el lugar en el que estaba apoyada, para quedar de rodillas, sin fuerzas ni para respirar, sintiendo como las lagrimas se derramaban y el cuerpo cedía, se dejo caer por completo sobre la alfombra y el cabello le cubrió el rostro, los sollozos dolientes y desgarrados que salían de ella, eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, perdiéndose en la noche y la lluvia...

Continuara...

**N/A:**

**Por favor, no me maten, sé que deben estar deseándolo, pero es que todo tiene una razón, no puedo explicarles mucho, pero prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, para que la angustia no termine matándonos a todos...puff...**

**Bueno, recibo las amenazas, así que si desean enviarlas, aquí estaré...**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	13. La noche en que te perdí

**Advertencia: Se solicita leer el capítulo, acompañado de un sin fin de pañuelos desechables, para los más sensibles, y para los que no lo son tanto, por favor, soplense la nariz de vez en cuando...**

**Acompáñense del tema "Will you send me an angel", de Scorpions, es genial**

Capítulo XIII

La noche en que te perdí

Se cobijó a si misma, sin poder comprender por que esta sucediendo todo esto, hacía algunos días rebozaba de felicidad su corazón, al sentirse nuevamente cautiva por los brazos del hombre al que jamás dejo de amar, al Inuyasha que con un sentimiento tan puro y apasionado en su interior, le había mostrado el camino más perfecto al amor...y ahora... todo era gris y doloroso, sentía como el pecho se le desgarraba, sin ser capaces las lágrimas derramadas de forma brutal, calmar el pesar inclemente, Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, estaba ahora muerto, y quizás su dolor se vería apaciguado de forma mínima, si al menos supiera que él había partido a los brazos de su amado Padre, pero no era así, ya que pudo percibir la presencia de los seres oscuros venidos desde el mismo infierno en busca de las almas apesadumbradas que sin razonar en lo absoluto se dejaban llevar, con pensamientos inconscientes, tomando decisiones drásticas, como la que estaba a punto de tomar ella en este momento.

Se incorporó de forma bastante torpe intento quitar de sus ojos las lagrimas que brotaban casi de modo involuntario, hacía un momento que los sollozos se habían convertido en irregulares suspiros, sentía que el lugar se le hacía enorme ante tanta tristeza, si solo no se hubiera marchado, si hubiera permanecido junto a él, era su obligación cuidarlo, que nada malo le sucediera, pero cómo había estado tan ciega, se volvió a cubrir el rostro, esta vez con ambas manos, sentada aún en la alfombra, movía la cabeza negándose a creer en lo que le parecía imposible, abrió al boca y dejo salir un apagado grito de dolor, el dolor que se alojaba en su alma al imaginar el cuerpo inerte y frío de el hombre que hasta hacía un par de noches, la cobijaba en el calor de sus brazos, protegiéndola de todo a su alrededor. Bajó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, ordenando un poco su cabello a un lado de su oreja, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, volvían a ser ventanas abiertas intentando cuajar el líquido silencioso que caía...así debió sentirse él, cuándo ella murió.

Se puso de pie con muchísima dificultad, como si su cuerpo estuviera convaleciente de alguna grave enfermedad, se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared más cercana, su cabeza quedó inclinada y puesta sobre ella, no tenía fuerzas, pero sabía que debía, lo que pensaba hacer requería de mucha, así que respiro hondamente y cerrando los ojos oró por la energía necesaria, dado su estado.

'

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba dentro de la bañera amplia, aún vestida, y sumergida por completo en el agua, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a faltarle de forma indispensable, permaneció, recordando la misma sensación que tuvo hace cerca de siete años, la sensación de perdida, la perdida de su propia vida.

Era una decisión drástica, pero ella bien sabía que el único modo que tenía de salvar a su amado Inuyasha, era sacrificarse por él y despertarlo del sueño eterno del infierno en el que viviste los minutos antes de escoger una salida tan cruel como el suicidio.

Se vio de pronto a sí, caminando por entre un valle secó, rodeado de árboles en iguales condiciones, la tierra agrietada y el sol sobre ella, calentándola aún más de forma inclemente. Muchas personas a su alrededor, caminando con la mirada perdida y la espalda encorvada, sus rostros consternados por el dolor, de alguna manera el mismo dolor que poseían cuando decidieron suicidarse.

Ella sabía que el poder espiritual que poseía aún, era lo que la ayudaba a no perderse, como lo hacían aquellas almas, tristes y sin poder notarse entre sí, como si cada una viviera un estado de soledad absoluta, comenzó a buscar, con los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas parecían empaparle el rostro, pero ella ya no las sentía salir desde sus ojos, buscaba, entre todas aquellas almas, la de su amado, ella lo rescataría, jamás iba a permitir que él sufriera esa condena eterna. Se adentro, entre todas las almas, sintiendo como su corazón aún latía dentro de su pecho, sus manos estaban frías, lo podía percibir a pesar de la aridez del lugar, ella estaba enfriándose poco a poco, y de pronto los seres a su alrededor se iban disipando, comenzaba a quedarse sola y no podía ver a Inuyasha...

¡Inuyasha! – gritó, con un desconsuelo que martillaba en su interior, robándole la esperanza.

'

Estas últimas horas habían sido demasiado largas, estaba cansado, pero a pesar de ello, se apresuró a volver a su departamento, claro que la policía en la clínica lo había detenido por más del tiempo que él deseaba y todas las llamadas que hizo a su teléfono celular, tenían el mismo final "deje su mensaje". Sabía que la noticia sería para Kagome un fuerte golpe, ella era frágil, su alma era delicada y se veía afectada enormemente, ante situaciones tan extremas.

Entró al departamento y dejó sus llaves sobre una de las mesas laterales, observó el desastre en el lugar, sabiendo que no podía tocar nada, su teléfono celular en el piso, apagado, suspiro mientras lo recogía, notando que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, camino en calma hasta ella, pensando en que Kagome debía de estar ahí, pero antes de entrar, observó nuevamente la mesa de la sala, el lugar en el que se encontraba la sangre ya casi seca, solo podía olfatear el olor a licor, y de pronto, vino a su mente la imagen de Kikyo, sin color en el rostro, con la hoja de papel, que intentó ser una carta para Kagome entre sus manos, la botella de la que había bebido, casi por completo, un cuchillo, irónicamente el mismo que el quiso utilizar, meses atrás, la noche en que su ángel lo rescató, eso lo comprendía ahora. Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar de su memoria la imagen que de seguro lo acompañaría por bastante tiempo.

Entró a la habitación y al notar que no había nadie en ella, retrocedió un poco, comprobando que la luz del baño estaba encendida, empujo con cuidado la puerta que estaba junta, para encontrarse con una escena aún más macabra que la anterior presenciada en su departamento.

¿Kagome?...- corrió los pocos metros entre la puerta y la tina, resbalando a causa del agua derramada en el piso, pero no se detuvo a pesar del duro golpe, se irguió y avanzó, abriendo los dorados ojos de forma descomunal, observando por una milésima de segundo a Kagome, completamente hundida en el agua, el cabello oscuro flotando, los ojos entre abiertos y la piel tan pálida, como el día en que siete años antes, había abandonado su mundo. Metió las manos salpicando agua en diferentes direcciones, el cabello se le mojó y las lágrimas se confundieron con el líquido que salto hasta su rostro.

No entendía por que pasaba esto nuevamente, su cabeza elucubraba muchos motivos por los que su ángel hubiese tomado una decisión de este tipo, pero cada una de ellas lo llevaba al mismo final, ella debió pensar que era él quien falleció, por un instante maldijo el poco tino que había tenido Miroku al darle la noticia, apretaba los dientes, y contenía la respiración mientras le suministraba masaje cardiaco al corazón detenido de Kagome... lloraba, amargamente y entre el nudo que tenía en la garganta, dejaba que el aire saliera de él, para poder depositarlo en la boca de la mujer y de esta forma en sus pulmones...un, dos, tres...seguía el ritmo de los golpes que le daba en el pecho, con las esperanza que ella comenzara a respirar nuevamente, luego le abría sin mucho cuidado y con rapidez la boca, para expulsar el aire que anhelaba le devolviera la vida que al parecer había perdido.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos, y la última bocanada de aire que dejó en su boca, fue entregada solo a medias, ya que un sollozo desconsolado se escuchó en el lugar, al comprender que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Inuyasha alzó un poco el rostro con el fin de observar el semblante pálido, pero a pesar de ello, hermoso de Kagome, quien aún permanecía con los ojos entre abiertos, paso una mano bajo su cabeza alzándola un poco y con la otra cerró sus ojos, tragó saliva mientras que sus orbes doradas continuaban bañándose del líquido que aunque derramara eternamente jamás lograría sacar el dolor de su corazón, mojó sus labios con suavidad, y se acercó a los de la muchacha, comprobando una vez más el hielo en ellos, se separó y acarició su cabello mojado aún y se abrazo a ella, expulsando un alarido de dolor, profundo y ronco.

¡Por favor!...- exclamó a viva voz, como si aquello fuera un bramido desesperado de auxilio, -...devuélvemela...no puedo dejarla partir de este modo... ella no puede irse a ese lugar...no mi ángel...

_The The wise man said just walk this way_

**El hombre sabio dijo sólo camina por esta dirección**

_To the dawn of the light_

**Al amanecer de la luz**

_The wind will blow into your face_

**El viento soplará en tu rostro**

_As the years pass you by_

**Como los años que han pasado por ti**

Una voz, que no supo muy bien si venía desde su interior o del lugar en el que se encontraba, le habló, con suavidad, pero con total decisión, era una voz cálida y pacifica, poderosa, que a pesar de la situación que estaba pasando, le transmitía calma.

Puedes rescatarla – aseguró la voz

¿Salvarla?...dime cómo...- preguntó ansioso, sin soltar el cuerpo mojado de Kagome, que permanecía entre sus brazos, como sin con ello pudiera traspasarle algo de calor.

Debes ir por ella, a un lugar tenebroso y triste, teniendo la convicción de tu misión ahí, te podrías perder en sus peligros – aseveró con la misma tranquilidad la voz, que ahora parecía llenar por completo la habitación.

¿Qué debo hacer? – consultó, sin preguntar siquiera a que peligros se refería, con una decisión que emanaba, limpia, de su amor por ella.

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

**Escuchar esta voz desde el profundo interior**

_It's the call of your heart_

**Es la llamada de tu corazón**

_Close your eyes and your will find_

**Cierra tus ojos y encontrarás**

_The passage out of the dark_

**El paso para salir de la oscuridad**

Una figura algo ambigua, sin poder definir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, delicada y dulce, apareció ante sus ojos, irradiando paz y una increíble sensación de bienestar, sus vestidos, eran como suspiros alados, era un Arcángel, un ser de luz que venía a guiar sus pasos, para que completara su tarea de fe.

Soy Yeialel, un arcángel, vengo hasta ti, enviado por el Padre, Yoh He Voh He, para ayudarte en tu misión.

Inuyasha solo asintió, tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos y llevándola de ese modo tras la figura de aquel ser, hasta la que era su habitación, Yeialel, alzo su mano en cuanto entró a la habitación, sin tocar el piso, elevando unos centímetros de este, ante aquel movimiento, el lugar por completo cambio su aspecto, la cama de un blanco impecable, con sus ropajes, mullidos y con un suave aroma a flores, las paredes, parecían cristales que brillaban ante la luz irradiada por el arcángel, quien haciéndose a un lado, le dio lugar para que entrara junto a la mujer que llevaba aferrada a su pecho, el piso, completamente cubierto de pétalos, y en cuanto deposito el cuerpo inerte sobre la mullida cama, las vestimentas de Kagome, también cambiaron, asemejándose muchísimo al ropaje que ella traía la noche en que abandono su inmortalidad, la noche en que se entrego a él sin limitar su amor, el cabellos de pronto, sin rastro de humedad, reveló aquellos rizos que tanto le gustaban a él, y por un momento, pareció simplemente dormida, aunque aún conservaba aquella palidez. Se recostó junto a ella, tal y como Yeialel se lo indicara, tomando la mano fría de su ángel.

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_Will you send me an angel_

**Me enviarás un ángel**

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_In the land of the morning star_

**En la tierra de la estrella matutina**

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño, producido por el arcángel que lo acompañaba, quien extendió sus alas majestuosas y enormes sobre ambos jóvenes, Inuyasha no dejaba de escuchar en su mente la voz suave de Yeialel, diciéndole que tal vez Kagome, no volvería a su lado, que una opción muy fuerte era que su alma deseara, luego de ver el dolor de el infierno, volver junto al Padre. Pero él simplemente asintió, sabiendo que prefería una vida de soledad, que saberla en aquel lugar espantoso, al que acababa de llegar.

Notó, que a su alrededor habían un sin fin de almas, aún con la apariencia física de su última vida, aquella que se habían quitado, aquella que habían ocupado para actos indiscriminados sin arrepentirse de ellos, comenzó a buscar, advirtiendo a su alrededor la aridez de aquel sitio, la soledad que calaba los huesos, la tristeza, de la que su alma se habría embriagado, si no fuera por el amor profundamente enraizado que llevaba en su interior, siendo éste, el único que podría ayudarlo a salir de este lugar lóbrego, y sacar de ahí a su Kagome.

_The wise man said just find your place_

**El hombre sabio dijo sólo encuentra tu lugar**

_In the eye of the storm_

**En el ojo de la tormenta**

_Seek the roses along the way_

**Buscando las rosas a lo largo del camino**

_Just beware of the thorns_

**Sólo teniendo cuidado con las espinas**

Debía buscarla, y a pesar de lo que viera, tener fe, y esperanza, todas aquellas, las armas de las que en este lugar, lo deseaban despojar, poniendo en su camino un sin fin de rostros sombríos, que de alguna manera al ver la luz que él irradiaba, la luz de la vida, intentaban colgarse de su cuerpo de forma desesperada. Esto era algo más de lo que Yeialel le había hablado, y cerró los ojos, para concentrarse, para intentar que aquellos no vieran su luz, y de pronto, al abrir nuevamente sus dorados ojos, se encontró con la figura lúgubre y demacrada de una mujer, que lo miro de forma indescifrable, como si lo conociera, pero a la vez, no, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, antes de pasar frente a él ignorándolo, era Kikyo, que llevaba en sus muñecas, las marcas del lugar por el cual se le había escapado la vida, regando de sangra la alfombra de su departamento. Inuyasha extendió su mano, deseando alcanzarla, pero luego cerró los dedos en el aire.

No debes desviar tu rumbo, o podrías perderte al igual que ellos – recordó una vez más la voz del arcángel y continúo buscando, la figura de la mujer que amaba.

Es verdad,...Kagome me espera...

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_Will you send me an angel_

**Me enviarás un ángel**

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_In the land of the morning star_

**En la tierra de la estrella matutina**

Comenzó a pasar entre muchos de los espíritus errantes en aquel lugar, los que ya lo veían solo como uno más de ellos, a pesar de la sensación de calor que había al observar el lugar, su temperatura era normal, se comenzaba a desesperar, sentía que llevaba horas en aquella misma búsqueda, horas en las que no lograba dar con Kagome, y los seres junto a él comenzaban a dispersarse, y temió perder la razón y no lograr salvarla... sabía que su amor debía ser fuerte, más aún ahora que ella lo necesitaba.

_The wise man said just raise your hand_

**El hombre sabio dijo sólo levanta tu mano**

_And reach out for the spell_

**Y llega hasta el encanto**

_Find the door to the promised land_

**Encuentra la puerta de la tierra prometida**

_Just believe in yourself_

**Sólo creyendo en ti mismo**

Debía encontrarla, ya que él era la única esperanza, cerró sus ojos deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma, hallar a la mujer que le había devuelto la esperanza de vivir, sin importarle que no pudiera volver a su lado, solo deseaba que estuviera lejos de la pestilencia y el desamparo de este sitio, que luchaba a cada momento por apoderarse de sus sentidos, pero a cada momento, en que la lucha se hacía más difícil, llenaba de recuerdos bellos sus pensamientos, desde el día en que la había visto de pie junto a un árbol en el jardín de la escuela, hasta el último beso que le día antes de que partiera junto a Sango esa mañana, cuando le dijo al oído que tenía algo hermoso que compartir con él a su regreso, pero ese jamás sucedió. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar con su alma.

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

**Escuchar esta voz desde el profundo interior**

_It's the call of your heart_

**Es la llamada de tu corazón**

_Close your eyes and your will find_

**Cierra tus ojos y encontrarás**

_The way out of the dark_

**El paso para salir de la oscuridad**

Abrió los ojos y de forma refleja se giró, entre los errantes seres, logró divisar una figura, sentada sobre la tierra agrietada el cabello negro y mojado le caía por los hombros y la espalda, estaba algo encorvada y abrasándose a sí misma, la ropa húmeda se le ceñía a la figura. Se acercó sin cuidado en pasar por entre el resto de los que habitaban ese lugar, perdidos en sus propios sufrimientos, clamando algunos, dejando escuchar sus sonoros quejidos de desamparo.

Kagome...- susurró, como si deseara acariciarla con su voz cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, agachándose a su lado y tocando con suavidad su cabello, mientras que ella se arrastraba hacía atrás, escapando asustada como un animalito herido.

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_Will you send me an angel_

**Me enviarás un ángel**

_Here I am_

**Aquí estoy**

_In the land of the morning star_

**En la tierra de la estrella matutina**

La mujer alzo la mirada y dejo sus oscuros ojos fijos en los dorados de él, que parecían brillar de forma increíble, dándole un aspecto de infinita ternura, el rostro de ella descompuesto por el llanto y la amargura. Extendió su mano, para tocar la de Kagome que permanecía sobre su regazo, y al llegar a la muchacha, pudo comprobar lo fría que estaba, y entonces ella inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía un lado, con las mejillas aún bañada por las lágrimas, y le preguntó.

¿Quién eres tu?... me recuerdas a alguien...- Inuyasha la observó mordiendo su labio, al comprobar que lo que Yeialel le dijo, era verdad, "ella no te recordará", pero lo que salió a continuación de la boca de Kagome, era algo de lo que no había sido prevenido -...¿Vienes a cuidar de mí... y mi pequeño...? – la mano de la mujer soltó la de Inuyasha y se poso, con delicadeza sobre su vientre, logrando marcar con dificultad una sonrisa lánguida...

Continuará...

**N/A: Que difícil ha sido intentar explicar lo que sucede en este capítulo, espero que hayan podido comprenderlo, es que intenté graficar varias cosas... sé que he sido algo cruel en estos dos últimos, pero desde un principio, esta no auguraba ser una historia fácil... bueno espero sus comentarios y las amenazas de muerte, que espero no sean tantas como el cap. Anterior las recibiré en silencio, jejeje... a propósito Karen, es que me hizo reír mucho tu "se busca" y Sesshi, tus amenazas me asustaron...**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	14. En los brazos de un ángel

Capítulo XIV

**En los brazos de un ángel**

Se quedó sin saber que decir por algunos instantes, deseaba abrazarla tanto, ella probablemente no se lo permitiría, pero no pudo contener su deseo de apresarla, dejándose llevar, para tomar de ella aquella anhelada caricia, protegerla, eso es lo que quería, pero ella se recogió nuevamente alejándose algunos centímetros de él, temerosa como un niño desvalido, como momentos antes, su rostro tan pálido que parecía incluso transparente, recogió sus dedos en el aire, ante la caricia rechazada sintiendo como se le recogía el corazón en dolor al verla así…

-He venido a cuidar de ti… y de tu niño…- afirmó lo que Kagome le preguntara momentos antes, notando como la voz se le quebraba ante sus propias palabras.

-Que bueno… acá todo esta muy solo… y la soledad te hiela el alma…- respondió mientras que frotaba sus propios brazos en señal de frío, observando perdida a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos, InuYasha recorrió con su mirada el desolador paisaje al igual que ella, notando como las almas vagaban sin rumbo y solitarias.

-Ven aquí y no tengas miedo…- pidió extendiendo su mano para que Kagome se aproximara, ella lo miró de reojo, con sus propias manos pegadas a su regazo, algo en este extraño hombre la inquietaba, pero le entregaba tranquilidad, era como si sintiera que el motivo de toda su tristeza radicara en el dorado color de sus ojos, que la observaban con una infinita ternura, tanta que incluso le pareció reconocer algún sentimiento de amor dentro de su propia alma… pero ella no podía amar a nadie más que al hombre por el que dejó de ser inmortal, ese que había venido a este lugar, escapando de la soledad de no tenerla.

-InuYasha…- murmuró con un pesar tan inmenso asido a sus cuerdas vocales que él sintió el dolor en su propia garganta, mientras que Kagome volvía a perder su mirada en algún punto desamparado de éste lugar.

-Ven…- insistió InuYasha, aún con su mano extendida -… yo te ayudaré, no debes encontrarlo, él también te esta buscando…y llegará a ti…- concluyó con una lógica certeza en sus palabras, notando como ella no lo miraba, sin saber si quiera si lo estaba escuchando - …Kagome…- volvió a insistir intentando llamar su atención, tenía miedo, tanto miedo de perderla, ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué su fuerte poder espiritual no había sido capaz de protegerla de perderse en este sitio… ella protegía al hijo de ambos… sintió como los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al imaginar aquella noticia en una situación menos adversa, esto era finalmente lo que ella deseaba contarle cuando volviera de aquella salida junto a Sango, su hijo… concebido del amor que ambos sentían… apretó su puño y se enfocó en los confusos ojos de ella, que ahora lo observaban…

-¿Dijiste mi nombre?...- consultó algo incrédula, este extraño hombre al que no podía reconocer, pero que sin embargo calaba tan profundo con su mirada dorada en ella, la había nombrado… y le pareció el susurro más hermoso que jamás escuchó…él solo asintió- repítelo…- le suplico con la voz suave, buscando algo en aquella forma de escuchar su nombre.

-Ven acá…Kagome…- susurró nuevamente suplicando también por ser oído, necesitaba tanto sentirla entre sus brazos y de ese modo poder proteger a ese ser maravilloso que había dado tanto por él…

_Spend all your time waiting_

_**Gasta todo tu tiempo esperando**_

_for that second chance_

_**Por esa segunda oportunidad**_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_**Por un rompimiento que podría hacer bien**_

_there's always one reason_

_**Siempre hay una razón**_

_to feel not good enough_

_**Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien**_

Ella sintió de pronto una pequeña luz de esperanza en el susurró de aquel hombre, que logró entibiar su alma con su suave tono, tierno y amoroso, como si deseara entregarla una caricia con solo nombrarla, no supo cómo, ni por qué, pero se acercó hasta él, dejando que el piso agrietado se le marcara en las manos y en las rodillas, se acercó suavemente, aún como un animalito herido, InuYasha se sentó sobre la tierra árida e infértil, dejando que ella se acunara en su pecho, percibiendo lo fría que se encontraba la pegó más a sí, notando cono Kagome exhalaba casi sin emitir sonido, ante la presión que él ejercía, comenzó a mecerla, tal como hiciera con su cuerpo sin vida anteriormente, reconociendo entonces el frío de su piel.

-¿Crees que él me encuentre?...- susurró con la voz roída por la lagrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

-Lo hará… lo sé…- le besó el cabello, y continuó balanceándola, Kagome solo se dejaba, como si aquello fuera algo realmente añorado, pero al mismo tiempo, como si ni siquiera lo percibiera -… te contaré una historia…¿quieres?...- preguntó, notando como ella asentía suavemente, mientras que su mano se aferrada con igual debilidad de su camisa.

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_**Y es difícil al final del día**_

_I need some distraction_

_**Necesito alguna distracción**_

_oh beautiful release_

_**Oh hermosa liberación**_

InuYasha la acomodó entre sus brazos de forma que su rostro se le hiciera más visible, acarició con suavidad su frente, el contorno de su rostro, y acomodó el cabello húmedo que a pesar del tiempo, que ciertamente él ya comenzaba a perder, sin saber cuánto llevaban en ese lugar, no se secaba. Kagome comenzaba a sentirse perdida en la extraña calidez del dorado de esos ojos, sintiendo que los rememoraba de siempre, de antes de volver para estar con su amado InuYasha…

-Cierra los ojos e imagina…- le pidió mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba los parpados de sus ojos oscuros - … Amo a una mujer…- comenzó con su relato – la amo desde hace tanto… desde que era solo una niña…- Kagome apretó más aún su mano contra la tela de la camisa, entonces él puso su mano sobre la de ella infundiéndole seguridad, y continuó- …la vida nos separó cuando comenzábamos a vivir nuestro amor, era mi dulce ángel… me gustaba mucho llamarla así y ciertamente siempre lo ha sido, a pesar de lo poco que pudimos compartir entonces, nuestros corazones se fundieron en uno solo, sin permitir que nada nos separara…

-¿Ella esta contigo?...- consultó con un hilote voz, escondiendo nuevamente su rostro entre el pecho de él.

-Cada día… vive dentro de mi corazón…- respondió, abrazando más el cuerpo aún frió de Kagome que fruncía el ceño, experimentando una extraña sensación de bienestar acompañado con dolor, mucho dolor…y la imagen de los ojos dorados de un joven, de no más de dieciocho años… se sentía sumergida en el agua fría… se hizo un ovillo dentro del abrazo…

_memory seeps from my veins_

_**La memoria filtrándose desde mis venas**_

_let me be empty_

_**Déjame estar vacía**_

_and weightless and maybe_

_**E ingrávida, y quizás**_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_**Encontraré un poco de paz esta noche.**_

-Ella se alejó de mí por varios años…- InuYasha continuó con el relato, sin saber si las reacciones de Kagome serían favorables para él, quizás ella desearía irse junto a Dios, a ese hermoso paraíso que un día le describió, pero aunque sentía un profundo pesar en su corazón, notando como este se comprimía en su pecho ante el solo pensamiento de no tenerla más junto a él, lo prefería mil veces a verla sumida en el dolor que ahora le embargaba… no quería perderla… debía salvar su alma…

-Pero ella te amaba cuando se fue…- aseveró Kagome, logrando que InuYasha fijara su mirada en ella, buscando su rostro escondido…

-Lo sé…- respondió algo ansioso, pensando en que talvez ella había recordado algo.

-¿Ella aún te ama?…- preguntó, arrancando un suspiro en él, que comprendió que no sería tan fácil…

-Oh sí…- aseguró, con la voz suave - … viajó desde un hermoso y lejano lugar, para salvar mi vida…

-¿Tu vida?...

-Sí…la que yo intenté dejar de vivir…- continuó acariciando con suavidad el cabello de ella -…la que no tenía sentido si no estaba a mi lado, a pesar del tiempo…- cuando dijo aquello, notó que Kagome comenzaba a sollozar sobre su pecho - …Kagome…- pidió suplicante intentando ver su rostro, pero ella parecía ocultarse más aún -…Kagome…- volvió a insistir y entonces ella lo miró, con los ojos cristalinos y suplicantes.

-InuYasha murió…- confesó ella a su salvador, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de él, acariciando con suavidad, mientras que se observaba a sí en los ojos ambarinos -… él vino hasta aquí… y no he podido encontrarlo… no puedo dejarlo aquí solo… me necesita… yo debía salvarlo…- suspiró sintiendo tanto pesar y culpabilidad en su alma, sabiendo que ella era responsable de su felicidad, ella era su ángel… suyo…

-Tranquila… lo haz salvado ya…- le aseguró, tomando la mano con la que Kagome acariciaba su rostro-… ella… mi ángel, se casaría conmigo muy pronto… íbamos a tener un bebé…

-InuYasha no supo del bebé…- Kagome se tocó el vientre, abocándose al lugar en el que el hijo de ambos estaba gestándose, InuYasha no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos… sentía que ya todo comenzaba a perder sentido, ¿tal vez no lograría sacarla de este lugar?...y el pensar en ese hijo que quizás no conocería le embargaba el alma de dolor, sintiendo como el frío del lugar comenzaba a colarse en su interior, formando una coraza alrededor de su corazón, congelando el tiempo justo en el momento de pesar en el que vivía… una luz de conciencia aún le hablaba de lo que Kagome debía de estar experimentando, sintiendo que comenzaba a perderse, las almas a su alrededor se iban deshaciendo en el aire, alejándose cada vez más y más…

-No llores…- le pidió, y observó sus ojos castaños, tan conocidos y añorados, e intentaba aferrarse al recuerdo de ellos, sintiendo como su corazón se iba perdiendo en su propio dolor…

_in the arms of an angel_

_**En los brazos de un ángel**_

_fly away from here_

_**Volar lejos de aquí**_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_**De esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel**_

-No quiero perderte…- le confesó, aferrándose más a Kagome, que le respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, sintiendo que si no lo hacía él desaparecería como el resto de las personas -… no quiero perderme…- susurró, sabiendo con la conciencia que aún le quedaba, que su fuerza se estaba debilitando, que se quedaría en este lugar sin lograr que Kagome saliera… sin salvarla…sin salvar al bebé… y ese dolor lo estaba consumiendo…

-No lo harás… yo te protejo…- dijo ella con tal suavidad y convicción, que InuYasha no pudo menos que calmar por un instante su inquietud, ella era su ángel, siempre lo sería y solo su fe, sería capaz de entregarles la luz de esperanza que estaban a ciegas buscando en este lugar.

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_**Y aquello sin fin que temes**_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_**Eres empujado desde los restos**_

_of your silent reverie_

_**De tu silencioso ensueño**_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_**Estás en los brazos del ángel**_

_may you find some comfort there_

_**Quizás encuentres algo de bienestar ahí.**_

-_Tan tranquila, como la luna, tan necesaria como el sol_…- InuYasha había comenzado a susurrar una canción, con la voz algo cansada, sin poder mantener una clara entonación, pero no le importaba, era una canción que le había dedicado a su niña, cuando apenas comenzaba a fluir en amor entre ambos, algo que reflejaba por completo su sentir, y mientras iba entonando, sentía como ella se aferraba más y más a él _- tan simple, como una mirada que me hace ver el cielo…_ _Me recuerdas, lo que es mirar…_- no alcanzó a terminar esa parte, cuando Kagome en un murmullo lo interrumpió.

-No debiste hacerlo…- se escuchó la voz suave de la mujer, InuYasha sintió como ella comenzaba a descubrir su rostro del escondite que le había creado en su pecho, se incorporó saliendo de su regazo y con el rostro bañado por las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo silenciosas, poso sus manso pálidas y pro alguna razón ya no tan frías, en las mejillas de él -… me asustaste…- le susurró, mientras que se comenzaba a acercar fijando por un segundo sus ojos oscuros en los labios de InuYasha, que notó de inmediato lo qe sucedía, atrapando su cintura y pegándola a él.

Lo besó, suavemente al inicio, sintiendo como los labios de InuYasha le respondían con la misma delicada caricia, que se apasionaba cada vez más por el deseo de que sus labios se fundieran en un beso que no se rompiera jamás, notó bajo su tacto, como las ropas mojadas de Kagome comenzaban a secarse y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver que su cabellos también lo hacía, rizándose levemente, mientras que comenzaba a flotar el en aire, al igual que él… entre sus brazos… y al aferró, sintiendo que finalmente su Kagome, había vuelto…

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_**Estás en los brazos del ángel**_

_may you find some comfort there_

_**Quizás encuentres algo de bienestar ahí**_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_**Estás en los brazos del ángel**_

_may you find some comfort here_

_**Quizás encuentres algo de bienestar aquí.**_

Una extraña sensación lo embargó, todo a su alrededor dejaba de verse, solo ella permanecía, aún besándolo, traspasando a su alma una calidez maravillosa, podía sentir el calor de su alma en la de él, como si estuviera traspasándole un sentimiento de amor de un modo tan diferente, de un modo inmaculado y puro, lo estaba amando y aquello lo llenaba de gozo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, profundizando el beso y concentrándose en encontrar la fuente de amor dentro de él y de ese modo brindársela a Kagome.

De pronto InuYasha notó que todo se tranquilizó y se sintió flotando, como si estuviera recostado sobre las nubes, sentía que su cuerpo no pesaba nada, era como si no lo tuviera incluso, no quería abrir los ojos, en parte por temor a que la sensación de paz que se albergaba en este momento en su corazón se desvaneciera al tocar con su sentido lo que lo rodeaba, sabía perfectamente en donde estaba… en su habitación…movió los dedos de sus manos, sintiendo los dedos delgados bajo su mano derecha, infundiéndole aquello la seguridad que necesitaba. Comenzó a abrir los ojos girando su cabeza casi de inmediato hacía su costado derecho, encontrando la figura dormida aún de Kagome, hermosa, tal como la dejara Yeialel, volteo su cuerpo de medio lado, para intentar contemplarla en su sueño… pero Kagome comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, formando cientos de pequeñas luces de color rosa que comenzaban a ascender como si se tratara de luciérnagas, oscilantes.

-Pe… pero…- habló con notoria desesperación en su voz, enderezándose sobre la cama sin dejar de observar las luces…

-No debes angustiarte...- escuchó la tranquilizadora voz del arcángel que permanecía a lo que le pareció metros de él - … ella debe transmutar la energía que trae consigo, en amor…en los brazos del Padre… y luego decidir…- sus palabras tan dulcemente armónicas, que por más desesperación que le produjo segundos antes el ver a Kagome desvanecerse, ahora estaba en paz…sabía que tal vez ella jamás volvería… si su decisión era estar en el paraíso junto a Dios… pero él la esperaría… eternamente…

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… después de mucho esperar la continuación de este fic, espero que lo que han leído les haya gustado, al menos a mí me pareció con bastantes más augurios que los dos anteriores… espero sus mensajitos y gracias por leer…**

**Anyara**


	15. Nuestro Paraíso

**RECOMENDACIONES: **Leer junto a la canción **_"Fiedl of Innocence"_** de _**Evanescence**…_ un tema que me inspiro, sin saber lo que decía, hasta que encontré su traducción y un herimos párrafo en latín incorporado a ella… creo que fue perfecta, le dio cierto toque místico a la historia… espero la disfruten

Capítulo XV

Final

**Nuestro Paraíso**

"_Iesu, Rex admirabilis"_

_**Oh Jesús, Rey más hermoso!  
**  
"Et triumphator nobilis,"_

_**Tu Conquistador renombrado  
**  
"dulcedo ineffabilis,"_

_**Tu Dulzura mas inefable!  
**  
"Totus desiderabilis."  
**En quién todas nuestras dichas son halladas!**_

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama que ahora estaba tan vacía y helada, el lugar había vuelto a ser su antigua habitación, a un costado el tocador en el cual ella solía arreglar su cabello antes de venir junto a él, se puso de pie y camino hasta aquel lugar, tomando entre sus manos un cepillo que aún conservaba cabellos de la última vez que los peinó, observó sus figura a través del espejo, vislumbrando en su imaginación la de Kagome que le sonreía como era su costumbre, esa sonrisa llena de luz que era la energía de su propia vida… respiro profundamente, intentando contener las lagrimas, no debía llorar, ella estaba ahora bien, en paz, en la paz que quizás jamás debió dejar, esa que le había sido arrebatada por confusiones y duros hincapiés que solo podías enfrentar en este mundo enfermo en el que habitaba.

-Kagome…- susurró, mientras que tomaba en sus manos el camisón de ella que permanecía sobre la silla del tocador, tal como ella lo dejara… se lo llevó a la nariz y aspiró su inconfundible aroma a flor de cerezo.

Esa noche no le importó la ropa húmeda que aún vestía, se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazado a la tela que contenía el añorado aroma de la piel de su ángel, impregnándose de él, dejando que sus sueños lo llevaran a un paraje más tranquilo y lejos de la incertidumbre y el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-

Sango y Miroku no comprendían mucho las razones que les daba InuYasha sobre la ausencia de Kagome, pensaban que su amigo se estaba resguardando en la esperanza de que algún día regresara, pero sus propios asuntos, los mantenían algo alejados del abogado, su bebé al fin había nacido y era un hermoso niño, con los expresivos ojos de su madre, y el carácter pasivo y aparentemente serio de su padre, llorando cuando había muchas mujeres a su alrededor y calmándose cuando lo paseaban de brazo en brazo, intentando buscar alimento en cada mujer que lo cobijaba en su seno, ocasionando las sonrisas de todos, menos del padre que temía heredara algunas malas costumbres que a su hermosa esposa le llevó trabajo extirpar, pero estaban felices, deseaban que la joven pareja de amigos fueran los padrinos, pero todo indicaba que Kagome jamás volvería, sin embargo InuYasha, a pesar de las duras noches de soledad, no perdía las esperanzas, y cuando ello llegaba a suceder, se reconfortaba pensando en que finalmente ella era feliz, si había decidido quedarse en aquel paraíso del que le habló, tenía la certeza de que ella era feliz…

Caminaba descalzo por el piso algo frío de la habitación, finalmente lo único frío en aquel lugar, además de su propio lecho, que no conocía el calor de otro cuerpo más que del suyo, desde que ella partiera , el verano ya los estaba abandonando, de acuerdo al calendario, sin embargo el calor aún era constante, a altas horas de a noche incluso… estaba acomodando algunas flores, rosas blancas, es esta ocasión, en el jarrón que pertenecía a la mesa de noche de Kagome, la que se encontraba al lado derecho de su cama, el lugar de ella, intentaba mantener siempre flores frescas en ese sitio, quizás recordándola simplemente, había pensado en una oportunidad ir a visitar su tumba… pero ya no tenía sentido, ella no estaba muerta, Kagome vivía más que todos los humanos concientes y encarcelados dentro de un cuerpo de carne, ella era libre y él deseaba creer que muy feliz… por eso, mantenía las flores frescas cerca, para recordar ese dulce aroma a flores que poseía…

_I still remember the world_

_**Todavía recuerdo el mundo  
**  
From the eyes of a child_

_**Desde los ojos de un chico  
**  
Slowly those feelings_

_**Lentamente esos sentimientos  
**  
Were clouded by what I know now_

_**Fueron empañados por lo que yo sé ahora**_

Se acostó de su lado de la cama, como hacía cada noche desde que Kagome se había ido, hacía tanto tiempo ya, existiendo noches en las que los sentimientos de abandono se apoderaban de su ser nuevamente, y aunque se sentía triste y solitario, sabía que vivir cada día, de la mejor manera posible, era su forma de amar a la mujer que le había entregado todo, sin restricciones, arriesgando su propia alma por él.

Un susurró en el que dejo escapar su nombre, fue el que vino hasta sus labios, como cada noche invocándola en sus sueños, tantos y de tantas formas que no deseaba despertar… deseaba con todo su corazón tener fe, creer en que ella regresaría, creer en que era feliz en donde se encontraba, creer en que todo tenía un orden perfecto, aunque a simple vista fuera tan difícil comprenderlo.

Esta noche lo había visitado, según él quería convencerse, envuelta en una maravillosa vestimenta de color azul cielo, con su cabello libre, con los rizos que no se cansaba de admirar, más definidos que nunca, de espaldas a él sentada en un prado de inverosímil belleza, completamente cubierto de colores maravillosos y tenues, que reflejaban pareciendo brillar, la luz del sol al amanecer, el rocío sobre los pétalos entregando una visión asombrosa… y ahí estaba, con al espalda descubierta, en lo que las hebras de color azabache le permitían ver, caminó hasta ella sintiendo la humedad fresca del roció tocarle los pies desnudos, ya que vestía aún su pijama, agradeciendo el que Kagome pareciera no sentir su presencia, se arrodillo tras de ella, a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, recogió una flor parecida a los liliums, tan azul como su cabello y con la mano libre cubrió los ojos femeninos, escuchó su sonrisa, como si realmente estuviera junto a él, esa sonrisa clara y que a pesar del tiempo y los hechos, seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando la conoció, quizás más libre…sintió las manos delgadas posarse sobre la que le obstruía la visión y entonces acercó su boca hasta el oído de ella, notando que su aliento le movía el cabello levemente en un susurro.

-Te amo…- fue lo que le dijo, descubriendo sus ojos y poniendo ante ellos la flor, aquella pequeña frase que encerraba todo su sentir, le había quitado un peso doloroso que había cargado por tanto tiempo, todos estos meses en los que no pudo decírselo, y aunque esto fuera solo un sueño, era el más hermoso que había tenido. Ella se giró y lo observó, con la flor entre sus dedos y el rostro alegre.

-Te extrañé…- pronunció entonces ella, con el cuerpo a medio girar, dejando que la tela delgada y liviana se adhiriera a su cuerpo, sin muchas ataduras, formando su figura bajo ella, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de InuYasha, acercando sus labios a los de él, devolviéndole con ello el aliento a su alma humana, que clamaba un poco de paz, la que Kagome le estaba entregando con un simple beso… simplemente no quería que terminara… y la estrechó entre sus brazos, robándose el aliento calido y calmo que de ella emanaba, sintiendo una paz absoluta en su alma… ¿así se sentía besar a un ángel?...

_Where has my heart gone_

_**Donde ha ido mi corazón**_

_  
An uneven trade for the real world_

_**Un injusto canje por el mundo real**_

_  
I want to go back to_

_**Quiero regresar **_

_  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
**Creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada**_

Lo besó con suavidad dejando que sus labios acariciaran los hambrientos de él, deshaciendo con lentitud la unión, InuYasha la aferró más desde la cintura, obligándola a descansar sobre su cuerpo, temiendo que si abría los ojos, su sueño se terminaría… no quería dejar de soñar… podría vivir así pro siempre, mientras ella permaneciera junto a él…

-Tranquilo…- dijo únicamente, apenas escapando de los labios masculinos, presa entre sus brazos, entonces InuYasha abrió los ojos, tragando difícilmente y de algún modo rogando al Dios que había comprobado que existía, por que no se la arrebatara -… ven conmigo…- le pidió deslizando sus delgados dedos hasta su propia cintura, en busca de una de las manos de su amado, enlazando sus dedos y solicitando con una dulce mirada su momentánea liberación.

InuYasha obedeció, siempre temeroso de que se esfumara ante sus ojos, se puso de pie como Kagome le indicó, siguiéndola algunos pasos, oprimiendo la mano en el agarre, a lo que ella le respondió girándose, mientras que su cabello parecía flotar levemente a cada paso, como si la gravedad fuera un poco menor… lo observó con sus infinitos ojos marrones, y le sonrió acercándolo más a ella, mientras que parecían llegar a una especie de precipicio… lo que vio a continuación, simplemente le pareció el lugar más hermosos que jamás logró imaginar…

_  
I still remember the sun_

_**Todavía recuerdo el sol**_

_  
Always warm on my back_

_**Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda  
**  
_A la distancia y sin parecer tener un limite, de veían un mar que de tan brillante ante la luz del sol del amanecer, parecía de cristal, centelleando como si estuviera agradeciendo a su creador por el calor de un nuevo día, islas repartidas por doquier de una vegetación visiblemente hermosa, delfines que retozaban jugueteando en medio de las suaves olas que se formaban sobre el agua, niños en sus espaldas, tocando con sus dedos los cristales líquidos, con vestimentas tan ligeras como las que Kagome vestía en este momento, notando en las islas más cercanas una bella escalinata de piedra decorada en toda su extensión por flores de diversos colores y formas, pareciendo que todo era más intenso a sus sentidos en este momento, a su costado Kagome le indicó una hermosa construcción que resplandecía al toque de los rayos del astro que les estaba entregando los deseos más amorosos de un buen día, sus paredes eran de cristal, tal como recordaba haber visto las de su habitación el día en que fue por Kagome, tal como el arcángel que vino en su ayuda había creado, seres humanos de diferentes razas y edades, pareciendo a pesar de sus diferencias, igualmente hermosos, salían de aquel lugar, que parecía un verdadero palacio de cristal emergían al encuentro de una nueva mañana, algunos bajaban la colina corriendo con sus vestidos recogidos entre los dedos, felices, para llegar hasta el agua cristalina y radiante, otros simplemente se elevaban haciendo cabriolas en el aire y jugueteando entre ellos, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera hecho simplemente para su deleite, y para entregarles felicidad a sus almas. Observó a su alrededor, cada cosa creada y cada ser parecía regocijarse con aquel deseo, de un día más en la armonía de este lugar, en el que solo lograba respirar paz, apretó aún más la mano de su amada, sintiendo un infinito contento, un amor tan inmenso que le provocaba lagrimas, ella a través de su sueño le estaba enseñando el maravilloso lugar en el que vivía…sabía que despertar le significaría volver a su realidad… pero al menos ahora tendría la certeza de que Kagome era feliz…y era su tranquilidad, aunque él debiera volver al mundo al que pertenecía…

_  
Somehow it seems colder now  
**De algún modo parece más frío ahora  
**  
Where has my heart gone_

**_Donde ha ido mi corazón  
_  
**

-Sígueme…- le pidió contagiada de la alegría que existía en ese lugar, y de pronto comprendió todo el amor dentro de ella, sintiéndose también parte de este maravillosos sitio, perdiendo por algunos momentos todo su dolor, energizándose con el amor proveniente de aquella radiante luz que parecía brindarle lo mismo a todos.

La seguía mientras escuchaba su suave sonrisa, dispersa entre los verdes árboles de un bosque que le pareció encantado, sintiendo también las risas de los seres a su alrededor, Kagome llevaba su vestido sujeto desde un costado, para facilitar el movimiento de sus piernas, tirando con energía de la mano de InuYasha que la seguía, corriendo descalzos por la hierba que parecía estar permanentemente húmeda, cuando ella e inclinada para esquivar alguna rama, él lo hacía también , notando que cuando sus reflejos no eran suficientes, las ramas simplemente salían de su camino, todo en este lugar era mágico y sorprendente. Se detuvieron de pronto frente a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, completamente cubierto de flores azules, como la que Kagome aún llevaba en su mano, a un costado y adosada a la pared de una montaña, salía una gran jarra que dejaba despeñar desde dentro agua, tan cristalina como la del mar que acababan de contemplar que caía como una pequeña cascada hasta lo que parecía una fuente, y desde ahí por un sendero se perdía, formando un angosto riachuelo. Kagome se soltó de la mano de InuYasha y entonces él dejó de contemplar el lugar, para mirarla a ella, que se acariciaba contra las flores, que no parecían marchitarse ante el contacto con la pálida piel.

-¿Qué es todo esto?...- preguntó recostándose, y apoyando su cabeza sobre su propia mano, vislumbrando como permanecía con los ojos cerrados, de costado retozando en medio de las azules flores. Abrió sus ojos oscuros y profundos y se enfocó con alegría en los de él.

-Este InuYasha…- dijo, sentándose con ambas manos apoyadas en el piso junto al hombre, mirándolo con una dicha indescriptible, sus cabellos azabaches, cayendo en rizos sobre su hombro izquierdo - …es el amor del Padre… para ti…para todos nosotros…

Se inclinó sobre la figura masculina y tomó con suavidad los labios de su ser amado, sintiéndolo respirar por la nariz ante el beso, de forma profunda pero descansada, el aroma que ella expelía, al igual que aquel lugar, como si aquello fuera un alivio, lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos y llevarlo por sobre su cuerpo, se sentó sobre si vientre y dejo que sus caricias le recorrieran la espalda, con los dedos enredados en su cabello.

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_**Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño  
**  
I want to go back to_

_**Quiero regresar  
**  
Believing in everything_

_Creyendo en todo_

-Te amo… InuYasha… - musito, con el aliento entrecortado por la magnitud del beso que recibía, continuaba sentada sobre su vientre, sintiendo la premura de las caricias sobre su espalda, y su muslo, la piel se le erizaba, sintiendo el placer de amarlo, tanto que sus sentidos se concentraban solo en su ser amado, en InuYasha, el hombre que la había rescatado, el hombre que se había hecho fuerte en su fe, solo por salvarla, el hombre que le había demostrado cuan hermosa podía ser el alma humana… él, InuYasha… que ahora mostraba ante ella su pasión, la energía más sagrada…

-Oh…Kagome… yo te amo… tanto hermosa…mi ángel…- respondía sin pensarlo demasiado a las palabras que ella le entregaba, sintiendo su sueño tan real que no deseaba despertar, su conciencia le hablaba de un lugar sagrado que no podía ser profanado con la pasión de la carne… pero amarla con su piel, era la forma más sagrada que él poseía para amarla…

La vio erguirse sobre él, notando de seguro la excitación que crecía bajo su pantalón, pensó en que tal vez lo detendría, pero contrario a eso, se asombro al ver como se despojaba de su indumentaria, quedando desnuda por completo ante sus ojos, que fulguraron por la belleza y perfección de aquella piel que era solo suya, cálida y suave a su tacto. Se incorporó besando sus senos, lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones con suavidad, sintiendo una infinita tranquilidad, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos mansos que brotaban como aliento entre los labios de Kagome, que se arqueaba entre sus manos, dejando que la sostuviera, mientras desfallecía por sus caricias, moviéndose con suavidad sobre su virilidad, aumentando aún más la excitación en él… era como energía que se condensaba dentro de sus cuerpos, había aprendido a verlo de ese modo desde que Kagome se lo enseñara, luz para la humanidad…

-Hazme el amor…- le pidió, sosteniendo entre sus manos la cabeza de InuYasha, que la observó con inquietud, mordiendo su labio ante las palabras tan excitantes y deseadas de Kagome, observando sus mejillas sonrosadas ya.

-Claro pequeña…- respondió sin saber cómo, con total calma, la elevó con sus caderas, para poder quitar la prenda que los separaba, su pantalón de pijama azul oscuro, y se acomodó bajo la figura femenina, que suspiraba con cada movimiento, aunque solo fueran roces, se arrodillo, para tener un mejor equilibrio de su cuerpo, y dejo que ella lo montara, introduciéndose con suavidad, hasta que ambos soltaron el aire comprendiendo que ya estaban acoplados, Kagome humedeció sus labios y besó los de InuYasha, comenzando con el ritmo, ascendente y descendente sobre las caderas del hombre, sintiendo como él la aferraba a su cuerpo, sus pechos rozándose a cada movimiento, el corazón latiendo presuroso, empujándose hacía arriba para entrar aún más en ella, deseaba que lo sintiera, como él lo estaba haciendo… amarla… simplemente, del único modo más intenso que conocía… con su piel…

-Siente amor…- le pidió Kagome en un suspiro infinito, cortando las palabras para poder respirar, aferrada a su cuello, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás recogiendo las sensaciones que se gestaban en su interior, llevándola hasta los extremos más insospechados de entrega…era su forma privada de expresarse amor… su complemento, hacerse uno en amor y con Dios, unificar sus sensaciones y brindarlas.

-No solo… con la piel…- continuó él la frase, sin poder terminarla, igualmente agitado y concentrando el sentimiento que le embargaba, impulsando con mayor fuerza hacía arriba, cuando Kagome se dejaba caer, oprimiendo de este modo sus intimidades hasta el límite que resistían, volviendo a efectuar el mismo movimiento, sabiendo que con ello estaba, llegando poco a poco al éxtasis total de sus sentidos.

-Con el… alma…- concluyó ella la frase, cuando sentía que las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y las manos de InuYasha una vez más se marcaban en sus hombros, sosteniéndola con fuerza, como su aquello le permitiera entrar aún más, sintiendo como Kagome se movían con mayor rapidez sobre él, indicándole con ello que el fin de la búsqueda de su placer estaba a punto de embargarla -… ven InuYasha… ahhh…. InuYasha… unifícate a mí… ahhh… mi amor… y a la… energía divina… de Padre…

-Oh Kagome…Kagome…- fue todo lo que logró responder en el momento en que sintió que explotaba tanto dentro de ella, como fuera, en energía, sembrando su interior y envolviendo con su amor a cada ser que los rodeaba, tanto los árboles del bosque que acababan de cruzar, el agua del pequeño riachuelo, las flores que les había servido como lecho, el mar de cristal, los delfines, los pequeños niños y los alegres humanos, los delfines y todo más allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaron… así se sentían… dos seres desnudos en cuerpo y alma, ante los ojos de Dios, entregando de modo sublime su mayor fuente de energía a la humanidad, del modo más sagrado que se conocía…

"_Iesu, Rex admirabilis"_

_**Oh Jesús, Rey más hermoso!  
**  
"Et triumphator nobilis,"_

_**Tu Conquistador renombrado  
**  
"dulcedo ineffabilis,"_

_**Tu Dulzura mas inefable!  
**  
"Totus desiderabilis."  
**En quién todas nuestras dichas son halladas!**_

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó de su lado de la cama, abrió los ojos a la luz que entraba por la ventana, aquel ventanal que nunca más estuvo cerrado a la luminosidad de una nueva mañana, desde que Kagome así lo había deseado, se sonrió sintiendo aún bajo sus palmas la tersura de la piel de la mujer que amaba… su ángel… se sentó al borde del lecho y caminó en dirección a la luz, extendió sus brazos desperezándose y recibiendo aquella energía que irradiaba el astro para él, y para cada ser en esta lugar, que si bien no era tan hermoso como el que Kagome le mostró en su sueño, podía llegar a serlo… después de todo eso fue lo que ella había venido a entregarle… esperanza…

Se giró enfocando las cosas en su habitación, aún permanecían el tocador de Kagome y sus topas en el armario, todo perfectamente ordenado, quizás ya no debería conservarlo, sentía tristeza al pensar en no verla, al menos en el tiempo que permaneciera en esta tierra, pero le quedaba el inigualable consuelo de que ella era feliz, en un maravilloso lugar el que esperaba poder aspirar… la amaba… y el saberla tan llena de vida y alegría era suficiente para él… le había dejado el recuerdo imborrable del amor en la expresión más grande que hasta el momento había logrado conocer… ese era un regalo de vida que él no esperaba poseer…

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero se obligó a girar, algo había llamado su atención, observó sobre la mesa de noche en la que dejara la noche anterior las rosas blancas, pero en su lugar encontró, varias hermosas flores de un profundo color azul, que no pudo evitar el salto que dio su corazón dentro de su pecho, no supo como salió de la habitación, su mente lo único que hacía era escrutar las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada. Pero al observar el ventanal de la salo, notó que las cortinas se movían levemente por un pequeño especio abierto, entonces comenzó a avanzar más sigiloso, el corazón arrancándose de su pecho y la mandíbula apretada, alcanzó con los dedos el borde de la ventana corrediza y comenzó a deslizarla, teniendo ante sus ojos, la visión más maravillosa que pudo pedir… Kagome… sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, en una de las sillas de la terraza, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, mientras recibía el saludo de una nueva y despejada mañana, vestida con la camisa del pijama que él ahora usaba, la pálida piel de sus piernas y parte de su pecho, en contraste con el azul de la indumentaria.

-Kagome…- fue todo lo que logro musitar, con un sentido tono en su voz y los ojos a punto de soltar las lágrimas que ya no lograría contener, tenerla ahí frente a él, era la visión más extraordinaria que pudo esperar… simplemente el amor albergado en su corazón no tenía forma de ser expresado, ya que sentía que ni siquiera un te amo sería suficiente para pronunciarlo. Ella lo miro entonces, bajando sus piernas y extendiendo su mano a él, InuYasha solo pudo responder… se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el piso junto a la silla, sin esperar por cierto que Kagome se sentara a su lado, se acomodó cobijándose entre sus brazos, apoyando la espalda en el pecho desnudo del hombre, ambos contemplando los vivos y maravillosos colores que iluminaban poco a poco el cielo-… creí que no volverías…- susurró acomodando algunas hebras de cabello tras la oreja de la mujer, con el fin de poder besar con suavidad su rostro, sintiendo como Kagome tomaba su otra mano y la ponía con suavidad en su vientre.

-Nuestro hijo deseaba estar a tu lado…- respondió, indicando el lugar en el cual el bebé de ambos se gestaba.

-Pero han pasado meses…- se apresuró a decir InuYasha, comprendiendo que en el tiempo transcurrido, alrededor de ocho meses, Kagome debía de tener un abdomen bastante abultado o en caso contrario un bebé ya nacido.

-El tiempo en Edentía es diferente…- respondió ella con la voz calma y llena de sabiduría que la caracterizaba, acariciando la mano de InuYasha que permanecía sobre su vientre – lo que para ti fueron meses… allá solo fueron días…

-Te amo tanto Kagome… tanto… que un te amo no me basta…- confesó aferrándose al abrazo en que la mantenía, besando con suavidad la mejilla expuesta notando como ella se giraba entre sus brazos, para quedar casi frente a él.

-No le des un nombre al amor… solo siéntelo… de todas las formas en que tu alma te lo pida…- acarició con suavidad el cabello del hombre que iluminaba su existencia con el dorado de sus ojos, entregándole un mundo de amor que anhelaba vivir… él era su complemento, su todo… lo besó y dejó que aquella húmeda caricia, les hablara de sentimientos y de eternidad… ahí sentados en la terraza de un edificio, en un mundo imperfecto, que anhelaba la redención que junto al amor del Padre… conseguiría… por que el amor es infinito y eterno…

**Fin**

**Espero que esta historia les halla gustado, a mí me volvió a cautivar ahora que la retome, creo que debían suceder algunas cosas en mi vida, para encontrarme nuevamente con el sentido que le dio nacimiento a este fic, y que creo le dio igualmente un buen final…**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron en el peregrinar de esta historia, así como a las chicas que me vienen siguiendo desde CZ, gracias por sus mensajes y su compañía, a las amigas y amigos que esta escritura me ha entregado, creo que jamás terminaré de agradecer…**

**Dejen sus mensajes y nos continuamos leyendo… siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


End file.
